Total Smash Island - Season 1
by MinaFan0908
Summary: 22 Smash bros characters have signed up to battle each other to win 1 million dollars. What challenges will Chris McLean think of for the contestants?
1. Episode 1

**Total Smash Island - Episode 1**

 **Chris:** Welcome to Total Drama Island, today you're gonna meet 22 contestants who will be battling out to win 1 Million Dollars and bragging rights of being the best in the world. But the twist? It's all Super Smash Bros characters, so we changed to name slightly but the Island is still the same and the challenges will still be a gruesome and challenging as usual. I'm your host Chris McLean and welcome, to Total... Smash... Island!

*Intro* (Total Drama Island intro but with Smash characters)

 **Chris:** Welcome back, hope you liked the intro. And it looks like the first 3 contestants are arriving. Please welcome the coward Luigi, Princess Peach and Mr. Nintendo himself, Mario.

 **Mario:** Hey Chris, awesome to be here.

 **Luigi:** So is this where we'll be staying?

 **Chris:** Pretty much my friend.

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* This better be worth it.

 **Chris:** Oh don't worry, it will be. *Chuckles* And it looks like are next 2 contestants are here. Please welcome the Hero of time Link and Princess Zelda.

 **Link:** Hey Chris, loved watching you on the previous shows.

 **Chris:** Thanks man. I knew I rocked those shows.

 **Zelda:** Ugh, can we hurry up please, this place smells and is already getting on my nerves. I have a Million Dollars to win.

 **Chris:** Well excuse me Princess. And here come the flying duo of Fox and Falco.

 **Fox:** Hey guys, great to be here.

 **Falco:** Don't expect us to go easy on you guys, cause I'm here to win.

 **Mario:** I wouldn't expect you too, as long as you don't coward out like my brother.

 **Luigi:** Hey!

 **Falco:** Want to say that again tubby.

 **Fox:** Whoa, whoa. Calm down guys.

 **Peach:** We've only been here for a few minutes, let's not get at each others throats.

 **Chris:** Lots of tension already. I love it. *Chuckles* And from the looks of things it seems 4 more contestants are arriving. Please welcome Marth, Ike, Roy and Lucina.

 **Ike:** Great to be here.

 **Roy:** Yeah! I love competitions!

 **Falco:** I like this guys attitude.

 **Lucina:** *Nervous* Umm, hi everyone.

 **Luigi:** Hey, how's it going?

 _Lucina blushes._

 **Chris:** Looks like the next boat is arriving. Everyone, welcome to the Island Cloud, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Little Mac and Ryu.

 **Ryu:** *Bowing* It is an honour to be here.

 **Captain Falcon:** I hope you guys aren't too nervous, cause I'm here to win and I won't let anything stop me.

 **Shulk:** We're all here to win Falcon, just make sure not to get on anyone's nerves.

 **Cloud:** Bit too late for that.

 **Chris:** Take it easy people, we've got more contestants coming, speaking of which here is Zero Suit Samus, Kirby, Sonic and Ness.

 _Sonic is carried on by Samus._

 **Fox:** Uhhh, is he okay?

 **Kirby:** Yeah, he's just got a fear of water.

 **Cloud:** That's just sad.

 **Samus** : Oh by the way, just call me Samus. I hate the whole Zero suit thing.

 **Fox:** No problem. I'm the same with my last name.

 _Fox and Samus smile at each other and blush._

 **Chris** : Aaanyway, enough of that. We've got more contestants. Please but your hands together for Pit and Rosalina.

 **Pit:** Hi everyone.

 **Luigi:** Hey Rosalina, I didn't know you were gonna be here.

 **Rosalina:** It was kind of a last minute thing.

 **Chris:** And that is the last of our 22 contestants. Okay everyone stand at the dock and let's take a picture to commemorate this occasion.

 _Everyone is at the end of the dock and strike a pose in their group photo. Chris takes the picture._

 **Chris:** This will be one for the memory books. Everyone follow me to the camp grounds where I will explain everything about the Island, where you're staying and everything else you should be expecting during your stay here.

 _Chris leads the group to where the Cabins are, in the middle of the Island._

 **Chris:** Welcome camper to the Cabins, you'll be split into two teams and each team will stay in one of the cabins. The left rooms are for the boys and the right rooms are for the girls. If you follow me, I'll take you to the tree stumps. This is the chopping block, here is where the losing team will find out which of their members was voted off, walk the dock of shame, onto the boat of losers and leave the Island forever.

 _*In Confessional booth*_

 **Chris:** You will also be able to come into this small outhouse to talk to the people at home who are watching and tell them your secrets, how you feel about people at camp, or if you want to get something off of your chest.

 **Luigi:** There's a lot of competition here, I'm not sure how long I will last. But that Lucina girl is kinda cute.

 **Zelda:** This sucks. But I might as well do everything in my power to win. I am a princess after all.

 **Lucina:** Man, I'm even nervous to be in here. But that Luigi guy seems nice. And cute.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Next up are the teams. You have all been randomly selected by a randomiser machine we have to put you into two teams of 11. If I call your names, stand over there on the left. *Reading off of a piece of paper* Samus, Peach, Luigi, Ike, Cloud, Little Mac, Ryu, Ness, Mario and Falco. You will be known as... the Smashing Hammers. As for the others. Zelda, Captain Falcon, Pit, Marth, Kirby, Fox, Link, Lucina, Shulk, Roy and Rosalina. You will be known as... The Slippery Bananas.

 **Fox:** _(Questioning)_ Really? The Slippery Bananas?

 **Chris:** Well it was either Slippery or Smashed.

 **Fox:** Slippery it is.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Falco:** Man it's gonna be weird facing Fox after so many years of being on the same team. But this should be fun.

 **Samus:** Damn it, I was really hoping to be on Fox's team and getting to know him. (Worried) As a friend I mean.

 **Mario:** I have both the people I came onto the island with. The money is in the bag.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Also, the Hammers will sleep in the left cabin and the Bananas will sleep in the right cabin. Now go and unpack and meet me in the cafeteria in 1 hour.

 _*Everyone starts unpacking and makes their way to the cafeteria. Fox catches up to Samus.*_

 **Fox:** Hey.

 **Samus:** (Nervous) Hi.

 **Fox:** Listen, I'm nervous about this whole thing too. I kind of wish I was on your team. Cause I wanted to get know you better and I bet you're great at challenges. But listen if you ever just want to talk, I'm here for you.

 **Samus:** Thanks Fox, same here. I'm here for you too, and I also wish I was on your team too.

 **Fox:** I'm glad you feel the same way. Anyway, I'm gonna go on ahead to catch up to my team. See you soon.

 **Samus:** Bye.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** *Sighs* This is more than just a crush, isn't it.

 **Zelda:** Looks like Samus has already chosen for Fox to be on her side. If I'm gonna get far in this show, I'm gonna have to make an alliance with a few girls who are easy to manipulate. And know just who.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Everyone gets in line at the cafeteria tent._

 **Chef:** Alright! Listen up you little maggots. I serve food 3 times a day and you will eat each meal. If not, then you will go hungry. Now get a tray, grab your food, sit down and eat it!

 _Everyone does what Chef says and are eating._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Mario:** The food is so bad here. I've had better food off of my floor.

 **Sonic:** I've had bugs fly into my mouth while running, and they tasted better than Chefs food.

 **Pit:** I was sure that the devil himself made this food, but even he's not that evil.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hey Lucina, Rosalina sit here next to me.

 _They both sit down looking excited._

 **Zelda:** Listen, I was thinking of a way for us to get to the final 3.

 **Lucina:** Really?

 **Rosalina:** Why us though?

 **Zelda:** Well you're both beautiful princesses like me and I think we'd make a killer team as an alliance. And the fact that we're on the same team, makes it even better for us to get to the final 3.

 **Rosalina:** But isn't Peach also a princess.

 **Zelda:** Yes, but because of her relationship with Mario I don't trust her not telling them everything we plan. And I saw Samus hatching a plan with Fox. So we can't trust her either.

 **Lucina:** I guess that makes sense. I'm in.

 **Rosalina:** I'm in too.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Ha! That was way too easy. They're gonna be great to manipulate to my every whim. Also... we all know I'm the prettiest here.

 **Lucina:** Zelda seems very genuine with what she said and made very good points. Plus maybe she can help me get closer to Luigi. (Nervous) As a friend.

 **Rosalina:** I don't trust Zelda. But I might as well go with this alliance it's to get further into the competition.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Hello campers, how is the food?

 **Kirby:** (With mouth full) Mmm, tasty. Is there more?

 **Chris:** There will be after your first challenge. That's right, I'm throwing you guys straight into the fray. Meet me at the beach in 1 hour. Oh and wear some swim gear. You'll need it.

 _After an hour, they all meet Chris at the beach._

 **Chris:** Welcome campers to your first challenge. To build a hot tub from the parts that are inside the crates.

 **Shulk:** So, where are the crates?

 **Chris:** Over there. On Boney Island.

 **Cloud:** You had to ask didn't you?

 **Shulk:** Someone had to.

 **Little Mac:** So, how do we get them over here?

 **Chris:** I'm getting to that. You all must swim to Boney Island and think of a way to bring back the crates. Each team has 9 crates. One for every member for each team. The team who gets all their crates to this beach, will get these wheelbarrows to help them get their crates back to camp. Then whoever I deem to have made the best hot tub get to keep it for the rest of the show and the losers must vote someone off. So teams, choose your first swimmer.

 **Peach:** Hey Luigi, why don't you start? You're a very strong swimmer.

 **Luigi:** I'm not so sure. I mean what if it's infested with Sharks.

 **Chris:** Actually they are. They're just hiding. Waiting to strike.

 **Luigi:** *Gulps*

 **Lucina:** *Yells* Hey Luigi. Don't worry, you've got this. You've conquered scarier things.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Man, Lucina is amazing. She really make me brave again. I think I like her. I just need the bravery to tell her. But we all know, I'm a coward.

 **Lucina:** I know I'm on the other team, but it killed me to see Luigi so scared. So I had to help the man I have a crush on. Oops, did I just say that out loud.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Okay, I'll do it.

 **Roy:** Hey. Don't help them, we're supposed to beat them.

 **Fox:** Hey, calm down Roy. But he's right Lucina, we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of challenges.

 **Lucina:** I'm sorry.

 **Roy:** You should be.

 **Captain Falcon:** Zip it. Anyway who will swim first?

 **Roy:** How about the traitor.

 **Marth:** Roy!

 **Lucina:** It's fine. I'll go first.

 **Kirby:** You sure? You don't have to.

 **Lucina:** It's okay. Think of it as a sorry.

 **Chris:** First swimmers get ready. Set. Go.

 _Luigi and Lucina both get to the Island at the same time. As they both get a crate, Luigi sees something._

 **Luigi:** What's this? A rope? (Gets an idea) Wait a minute.

 **Chris:** It looks like Luigi found one of the tools that the teams can use to help get their crates get across easier.

 _Luigi ties the rope around both the crate and himself. Luigi gets to the beach first and passes the rope to Cloud. Lucina gets to the beach and Shulk starts swimming._

 **Chris:** It looks like the Hammers are in the lead thanks to their rope. Will the bananas make a comeback. Find out in a second, on Total... Smash... Island.

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The Hammers are still in the lead and are on their seventh swimmer Ryu. The bananas have just sent out Falcon as their seventh swimmer.

 _Ryu starts swimming back as Falcon gets onto the Island and sees an air raft that can help his team. He blows it up and puts his crate on it and catches up to Ryu._

 **Chris:** And it looks like Falcon has found the raft and is starting to help make a comeback for the Bananas.

 **Ike:** Hey you didn't say there was raft.

 **Chris:** I didn't say there was a rope either.

 _Falcon gets back and passes get the crate to the other side and Link starts swimming and Mario goes for the Hammers. Link gets back very fast with Mario a few seconds behind. Link passes over to Roy who gets over confident and takes his time. Sonic is the last swimmer._

 **Sonic:** I can't do it. I can't swim. I'm afraid of water.

 **Samus:** Sonic please, otherwise we'll lose.

 **Sonic:** I'm sorry, but I can't.

 **Luigi:** But what if you didn't have to swim in the water, but run on it.

 **Cloud:** But isn't running on water impossible?

 **Luigi:** Not unless you use the right speed. Sonic listen. Take the rope, I'm gonna spin you as fast as I can and the with the combination of your speed you will be able to run on the water.

 **Ness:** But wait. How will he get back?

 **Luigi:** Easy, find something to turn you around and then run back while you still have momentum.

 **Little Mac:** I've heard of crazier ideas so we might as well do it.

 **Falco:** It's our best chance at winning.

 **Sonic:** Okay let's do it.

 _The hammers put their plan into motion. The bananas watch as the plan works and Sonic runs across the water at a fast speed. Roy starts to make his way back._

 **Fox:** Roy hurry up, the Hammers are catching up.

 **Roy:** Relax! I've got this.

 **Lucina:** But Sonic is going at an unbelievable speed.

 **Roy:** Oh shut up bitch!

 **Everyone:** *Gasps*

 **Luigi:** (Angrily) What did he just say?

 _Lucina runs off crying._

 **Chris:** Dude, not cool.

 _Sonic grabs the crate and runs back before Roy gets back._

 **Chris:** And the winners are the Hammers.

 **Hammer:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** And now, you guys get these wheelbarrows to help you get to the cabins faster while carrying your crates. Bananas, you'll have to find your own way of getting your crates to the cabins. The team with the best Hot tub, wins.

 _The Hammers start making their way to the camp and get their easily. While the bananas stay in silence and struggle. The bananas arrive while the Hammers start building. The Hammers work as a team and make an amazing Hot tub. While the Bananas ignore each other and make one that falls apart._

 **Chris:** Well we have a clear winner... The Smashing Hammers.

 **Hammers:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** Bananas, I'll see you at the ceremony tonight. For now, go and have dinner in the cafeteria.

 **Luigi:** Oh hey, I forgot something at the cabins. I'll be right back.

 **Peach:** Okay, but hurry back.

 **Falco:** Otherwise we'll think you've been eaten by bears.

 _Luigi goes to Cabins to see Lucina crying on her bed. He knocks on the open door._

 **Luigi:** Hey.

 **Lucina:** *Gasps* (Sad) Oh hey.

 **Luigi:** I heard Roy. What he said was wrong. You're not a bitch.

 **Lucina:** Yes I am. I helped you gain the confidence to win the race.

 **Luigi:** True. But I never would of done it without your words of encouragement. So to me, you're a hero. And you're cute and amazing. You did keep up with me after all.

 **Lucina:** Did you just say I was pretty?

 **Luigi:** *Blushes* Uhhh. Haha I guess I did. Sorry.

 **Lucina:** It's okay.*Blushes* I think you're pretty cute too.

 **Luigi:** Oh. Uh, thanks.

 _They both blush._

 **Lucina:** Thanks for cheering me up. I guess you're my hero too.

 **Luigi:** Happy to help. Anyway we should get back to our teams. They'll be wondering where we are.

 **Lucina:** Good idea.

 _Luigi and Lucina walk back holding hands. Lucina kisses Luigi on the cheek and they blush. Meanwhile, the two teams are eating at the cafeteria talking._

 **Mario:** A toast. To winning the first challenge.

 **Ness:** And to winning many more.

 _They all cheer as the Bananas look miserable._

 **Pit:** Well this sucks.

 **Kirby:** Aww come on guys. It'll be fine. We'll win next time. We just need to work as a team.

 **Rosalina:** Well that depends if some of us want to work in a team.

 _They all look at Roy._

 **Roy:** What? What did I do?

 **Shulk:** You're seriously asking that question?

 **Roy:** Hey it's not my fault. I was trying the psyche Lucina up.

 **Fox:** (Annoyed) By calling her a bitch?!

 **Link:** Yeah, that was uncalled for man.

 **Roy:** Hey it's not my fault women can't take it.

 **All Girls:** *Gasps*

 **Cloud:** *Laughs* Oh my god. You did not just say that.

 _The girls surround the Roy as Luigi and Lucina return. They all see them and all return to sit down._

 **Kirby:** Hey Lucina, how are you feeling?

 **Lucina:** A lot better now.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah I bet.

 **Lucina:** What do you mean?

 **Link:** Oh come one, we all saw you and Luigi holding hands. What's going on with you two?

 **Lucina:** (Blushing) Nothing! We're just friends.

 **Zelda:** Hey Lucina, can I talk to you over here for a sec?

 _They go to the corner of the tent._

 **Lucina:** What's wrong?

 **Zelda:** Look if you're gonna be in this alliance, you can't get together with Luigi.

 **Lucina:** Why not?

 **Zelda:** Because what if he finds out about our plan to get into the final three. He might gets us voted off and stop our plan. So you can't fall in love with him, okay?

 **Lucina:** (Disappointed) *Sighs* Okay.

 **Zelda:** Good. Oh and by the way, I know exactly who we're voting off tonight.

 _Night falls and the Bananas are at the Marshmallow ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers. Welcome to the Marshmallow ceremony. I have 10 marshmallows here. These Marshmallows will represent life. Whoever receives one will be staying on the Island. But if you don't receive one, it means you have been voted off by your team mates, must walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat if losers and leave the Island. Forever. And before you even ask, yes Kirby you can eat the marshmallow once you've received it.

 **Kirby:** Yes!

 **Chris:** You've all casted your votes and made your decisions in the confessional booth.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Who am I voting off? I think it's pretty obvious.

 **Fox:** I'm sorry man. But you messed up big time.

 **Rosalina:** What a disrespectful bastard.

 **Lucina:** Easiest decision I've ever made.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And the marshmallows go to... Link, Fox, Zelda, Kirby, Rosalina, Shulk, Marth, Pit and Falcon. Lucina, you helped the other team win by giving confidence to the cowardly Luigi. Roy, what you did and said was very disrespectful. The last marshmallow goes to... Lucina. I can't say I'm surprised. Roy, it's time to go.

 _Roy leaves in silence with everyone giving him dirty looks._

 **Chris:** Everyone, off to the cabins for some shut eyes as you are safe. For now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** I'm glad Roy is gone, but we're at a disadvantage now. We're really gonna have to start working as a team.

 **Zelda:** One down, Twenty more to go. This is gonna easy.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** It's only day one and we've already got drama, love, friendships and anger. This... is why I love this show. Will the Bananas learn to work as a team? Or will the Hammers smash their way to another victory. Who will be voted off next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. Twenty two contestants arrived to the island for a chance to win 1 million Dollars. They were split in to two teams, the Smashing Hammers and the Slippery Bananas. It wasn't long until I threw then into their fist challenge. The Hammer won both parts after the Bananas argued with one of their own, Roy, who made some pretty messed up comments to Lucina, who has seemed to have found love. How will the Bananas fair today after losing their first member, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _Intro_

 _All the campers are trying to sleep, but Chris uses an air horn to wake everyone up at 6 in the morning. Everyone slowly gets dressed and goes outside._

 _*Confessionals*_

 **Ness:** Why would Chris wake us up this early. A kid needs his sleep.

 **Falco:** If this is a challenge I'm gonna kill him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Goooood morning campers. Wow you all look like death.

 **Shulk:** Well what do you expect with Chef keeping everyone up with his loud music.

 **Chris:** Aww Chef, you did exactly as I asked you. You're definitely getting pay rise.

 **Chef:** Just doin' mah job.

 **Zelda:** You told him to do that *Yawns* Why would you do that?

 **Chris:** Because it's all part of your next challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Falco:** That's it, I'm gonna kill him.

 **Cloud:** To be fair. We really should of seen this coming,

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now, for the first part of you challenge. You must run all the way around the Island beach. On your marks.. get set... go!

 _Everyone starts running. Sonic gets first after using his speed. Everyone also gets across the line not too long after but Peach gets last._

 **Mario:** Oh come on Peach, you've ran in that dress before. You could of gone faster.

 **Peach:** Well I'm sorry. But the least you can do is be supportive.

 **Mario:** I'll be supportive when we win. And when people deserve it.

 **Peach:** Do you want to say that again fat man.

 **Mario:** Why you-

 **Luigi:** Guys stop! You're a couple, you should love each other.

 **Peach:** Well not anymore. We're through Mario.

 **Mario:** I agree. I don't want dead weight pulling us down.

 **Sonic:** Ha nice one.

 **Little Mac:** Hey don't encourage him.

 **Sonic:** Oh please, I don't have to listen to any of you if you can't keep up.

 **Chris:** Congratulations to the Bananas for winning the race.

 **Bananas:** *Cheering*

 **Chris:** However...that wasn't the actual challenge. If you would all follow me to the cabins. (At the Cabins) Your real challenge are these.

 _Chris reveal the Twenty-one treadmills._

 _*Confessionals*_

 **Lucina:** *Sighs* I hate Chris sometimes.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** You're real challenge is whoever is the last camper standing on these treadmills will win the challenge for their team and can get a good night sleep. The losers will have to stay away for the marshmallow ceremony to vote off one of their team mates. Everyone get on a treadmill.

 _*Confessionals*_

 **Sonic:** Haha, I should really thank Chris. This is gonna be the easiest challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Wait so you kept us up, woke us up early and made us run to make us too tire to even run a treadmill?

 **Chris:** Correct my clever Fox. And the challenge will start... now.

 _All the contestants start walking on the treadmills. Sonic is getting bored._

 **Sonic:** Oh come one, are we really just gonna walk? I'm out of here.

 **Ryu:** No Sonic, don't.

 _Sonic ignores him and walk to the beck to sleep._

 **Ike:** Annoyed) Aww what the hell Sonic.

 **Cloud:** Not cool man.

 **Luigi:** It's okay guys, we've got to focus and last longer than the Banana.

 **Peach:** Luigi is right, we can do it guys.

 _Mario rolls his eyes and Peach looks at him annoyed._

 **Fox:** Don't worry guys. We've got this. I believe in you all, let's all work as a team this time.

 _They all nod._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I know he's not on my team, but hearing Fox's speech gave me chills and helped me believe in myself. *Sighs* No wonder I have a crush on him. He's just so dreamy and cute and a leader. (Realises what she said) Man I'm glad no one sees these.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Oh, but we do. *Chuckles* So which team will last longest on the treadmills, find out in a bit, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Drama. The campers have been running on these treadmills for one hour and we're down to the final four. Cloud, Little Mac and Ryu for the Hammers and Captain Falcon for the Bananas.

 _After another Twenty minutes Cloud falls off from sleepiness and Ryu gets tired and falls off._

 **Chris:** And we're down to just two. Little Mac and Captain Falcon. Let's make them run at maximum speed. Chef, would you do the honours.

 **Chef:** Gladly (Laughs evilly)

 _The treadmills go at maximum speed, both the camper run as fast as they can. They're team mates crown around them to cheer them. But Zelda then crouches down and unties Little Mac's trainers and makes him trip and fall out without being caught. But Lucina and Cloud notices._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** So the princess of Hyrule is playing dirty huh? Hmm I guess I'll have to fight dirty too. But I can't do it alone. I need to form and alliance with someone strong and dumb. And I think I know who to manipulate.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And the Slippery Bananas win. Again.

 **Bananas:** *Cheers*

 **Little Mac:** Sorry guys. I let you down.

 **Ryu:** You didn't let us down. You fought on honourably.

 **Samus:** And at least you tried.

 _They all look at Sonic who is sleeping on the bench. They borrow Chris' Air horn and wake him up._

 **Chris:** Hammers, I'll see you tonight at the ceremony. Decide who you want to eliminate quickly and you may be able to get a good nights sleep.

 _Everyone exits towards the Cafeteria._

 **Lucina:** Hey Zelda, can I ask you about something?

 **Zelda:** Sure, what's up?

 **Lucina:** Why did you untie Little Mac's shoes?

 _Zelda stops in her tracks in shock and takes Lucina to one side._

 **Zelda:** Well sometimes, in shows like these and in some challenges you need to play dirty to win.

 **Lucina:** You mean cheating?

 **Zelda:** No, just stretching the rules. And I expect you to do the same when I ask you to. Otherwise I can't take you to the final 3.

 **Lucina:** No, I'll do whatever you say.

 **Zelda:** Great now let's catch up or otherwise everyone will think we're up to something.

 _Everyone goes to the cafeteria to eat but Cloud pulls Ike to one side._

 **Ike:** Hey, what was that for?

 **Cloud:** Shh. Listen, I saw Zelda untie Mac's shoes.

 **Ike:** What?! She cheated?!

 **Cloud:** Indeed. It seems Links princess girlfriend has a dark side.

 **Ike:** Oh they're just friends.

 **Cloud:** Really? Hmm, fair enough.

 **Ike:** So what are we gonna do. Tell Chris and everyone what you saw.

 **Cloud:** No, she's still seen as a good princess. So I say we play dirty back and get everyone eliminated so that we can get into the final two.

 **Ike:** So we're gonna be villains and cheat.

 **Cloud:** Oh come on, haven't you always be on the villain side. You get the freedom to do whatever you want to do and not get in trouble if we're sneaky enough. I know I've wanted to do things for me and not anyone else. What about you?

 **Ike:** You make great points. And I agree. Let's do it.

 _They shake hands. They then go inside the cafeteria._

 **Samus:** Hey Fox, can I talk to you.

 **Fox:** Sure.

 **Samus:** Listen, I just wanted to say how great you were when you gave that speech. You really helped your team.

 **Fox:** Nah. I was just doing my part to help my team.

 **Samus:** You also helped me believe in myself. I was doubting on how long I'd last on the treadmill, even after Luigi's speech. But I listened to you and made it to the final five. So thank you.

 **Fox:** *Blushing* Uh, no problem. I was actually inspired by you and how amazing and beautiful you are.

 **Samus:** What?

 **Fox:** Uhhh, I gotta go back to my team, bye.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Oh man, did I really just say that?

 **Samus:** (Excited) Oh my god, did he just say that?!

 **Fox:** *Chuckles* I guess the cat's out of the bag. I have a crush on Samus. But can you blame me, she's smart, pretty, kind, caring and a great personality. She's pretty much my dream girl.

 **Samus:** YES! He must have a crush on me too .I mean he is smart, cute, handsome and has a fun personality. He's pretty much my dream guy. Now the real challenge... asking him out.

 **Fox:** I guess the real challenge is now to ask her out. But I should do it later into the competition. Just in case she doesn't like me back.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Hammers are at the ceremony and are tired._

 **Chris:** Hammers, you had a strong start after the first challenge. But you have now fallen. And because of how tired you are, I'll do what I did with the Bananas and just throw the marshmallows at you.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Peach:** As much as I hate Mario right now, he's not as annoying as Sonic.

 **Cloud:** Mario is annoying, but Sonic is too lazy. And I don't work well with lazy people.

 **Luigi:** Although it would be better to send Mario home so that him and Peach won't argue, I'd rather get rid of an annoying and lazy teammate instead.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** You have casted your votes and made your decisions. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk t the dock of shame, get on the boat of loser and leave Total Smash Island. Forever. And the Marshmallows go to... Luigi, Falco, Samus, Cloud, Ike, Ness, Ryu, Peach, Little Mac... Mario and Sonic, both of you today have gotten on your teams nerves, I'm sure if they could they would send both of you home, but unfortunately they can send one of you guys home. The last marshmallow goes to... Mario. Sonic, it's time to leave.

 **Sonic:** Whatever. You guys are idiots. You just sent home your best team mate.

 _Sonic gets on the boat and leaves._

 **Chris:** And so the first camper from the Hammers has left. All of you guys can go and get a good nights sleep. Will the Hammers be able to bounce back, or will the Bananas trip them up again? Next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. A lot of tension in the Hammers team as peach and Mario break up. The campers were kept up all night with no sleep as a part of their challenge. They raced around the Island and then on Treadmills to see who was the last camper standing. Sonic decided that it wasn't worth it and went to sleep, and after over an hour of running it was Captain Falcon for the Bananas who was the last camper standing. But it seems Zelda used a few underhanded means to win. And the Hammers voted of their first team member, Sonic. The teams are even once more, but who will be next to leave, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _All the campers are in the cafeteria eating not too long after the treadmill challenge. Everyone seems rested but Captain Falcon is missing._

 **Kirby:** Hey Chef, can you double my portion today. I'm super hungry.

 **Zelda:** Ugh, when aren't you?

 **Link:** What's that supposed to mean Zelda?

 **Zelda:** I'm just saying, he eats so much but never gets full. I don't wanna lose my food to the living vacuum cleaner.

 **Shulk:** Whoa, that's a bit harsh.

 **Fox:** Yeah, Zelda what's with you?

 **Chef:** ENOUGH! (Annoyed) You will all get fed equally, no one gets special treatment from me. And I don't wanna hear any arguments. Understood?

 _They all nod and sit down to eat._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Man, Chef can be scary when he wants to be. But something isn't right with Zelda. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

 **Link:** There's something going on with Zelda, she's not the same girl I remember from years of saving her. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _As everyone is eating, Chris walk in._

 **Chris:** Campers, please welcome the winner of the last challenge on his last legs, (Quietly to the cameras) literally. (To everyone) Captain Falcon!

 _Falcon walk in to cheers from his teammates but collapses._

 **Kirby:** Falcon, you alright?

 **Falcon:** Yeah, my legs still haven't fully woken up. They need energy.

 **Chef:** Hold on. I've got something that helped me in the army.

 _Chef makes Falcon drink a brown drink which helps Falcon's legs wake up._

 **Falcon:** Wow, that stuff works. What in it?

 **Chef:** Energy bars made of Apple, Grape and Strawberry and Red Bull.

 **Chris:** Actually, speaking of Chef that leads me into your next challenge. If you look outside the cafeteria, you will see a truck with fresh food. You're challenge is to make a three course meal with a theme. You must choose a head chef to look over everything as everyone else makes a starter, Main and dessert. I will be the judge and will choose who has the best dishes. The winning team will get all the expense and amazing food they can dream of. The losers will have to vote someone off.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Peach:** Yes. This is great. I can finally show off my cooking skills.

 **Marth:** I've had to cook for my armies and family before. So I think I will be a strong competitor in this challenge for my team.

 **Shulk:** (Worried) Yeah, I've never cooked in my life. Sooooo, I'm gonna struggle.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Since the Bananas wont the last challenge, they will get to choose their food first.

 _The Bananas look inside the can of fresh food and look in amazement._

 **Kirby:** Hmm, with all this meat here, we could do an American BBQ theme.

 **Fox:** Hey, that's a great idea Kirby.

 **Rosalina:** Looks like we found our head chef.

 **Kirby:** Really? Okay, let's grab our stuff.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Mario:** Hmm if I wanna drive this team to victory I'm gonna have to take control and become the head chef. I especially have to beat Peach to the position. We've been arguing a lot ever since we split up and usually start the arguments. But I'll find a way to get rid of her.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Bananas leave and go to the kitchen and the Hammers go to the van which still has a lot of food left._

 **Mario:** How about an Italian theme?

 **Peach:** Really Mario? Is that all you can think of at this time? Spaghetti!

 **Samus:** Actually, it's not a bad idea.

 **Peach:** Huh?

 **Cloud:** If you look at the the food we have left, and Italian theme is actually a good idea.

 **Ike:** looks like Mario will be our head chef.

 **Mario:** Okay guys, let's go. (Whispers to Peach) Suck it.

 _Peach looks at him in anger and is held back my Luigi._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Peach:** (Angrily) That Mario have been driving me crazy ever since I dumped him. He's been starting arguments with me and trying to belittle be and get under my skin. I made sure to walk away for a little while.

 **Cloud:** Although Ike is a great alliance member and is the only one I need, it would be great to have another person on our side. And judging by Mario's arguments and his little comments. I'm sure he was to get rid of Peach. So he's an easy target, just got to get on his good side.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Link sees Peach walk off and goes after her._

 **Link:** Hey Peach, you okay?

 **Peach:** (Annoyed) *Sighs* Not really, Mario is being a real jerk and is trying to belittle.

 **Link:** Don't listen to him, he's just mad cause you dumped him and is trying to blame you and take it out on you. I still don't understand why he'd ever get angry at the prettiest Princess on the island. (Nervous) Uh I mean...

 **Peach:** Aww thanks Link, you're really sweet. Thank you for making me feel better.

 **Link:** It's not a problem at all.

 **Peach:** Good luck in the challenge.

 _She kisses him on the cheek and the both catch up to their teams. Both the teams go to their side of the kitchen and start planning their dishes and assigning people to different courses._

 **Kirby:** Okay guys, listen up. Our starter will be mildly hot wings, that will be made by Link, Falcon and Fox. The main will be a medium-rare Steak with fries and salad, Marth, Zelda and Lucina will make that. And dessert will be chocolate chip cookies being made by Shulk, Rosalina and Pit. Okay everyone lets go

 **Everyone:** Yes chef!

 **Mario:** Okay team, here's our menu. We're gonna make a Minestrone soup for our starter, Ness, Ryu and Ike will make that. The main course will be Spaghetti and meatballs, Luigi, Cloud and Falco will make that. And the dessert will be a Chocolate cake that will be made by Samus, Little Mac and ... Peach. Okay everyone let's cook.

 **Everyone except Peach:** Yes chef!

 **Chris:** Looks like both teams have started cooking and it seems there is still tension in the Hammer side but will they learn to work together? Find out soon, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. Both teams are making their dishes and only have one hours left to make their dishes, let's see how they're doing.

 _The bananas are working well but Shulk hasn't been helping with the desert much and Rosalina notices._

 **Rosalina:** Hey Shulk, are you okay? You've been quite and not helped as much.

 **Shulk:** *Sighs* I'm sorry. It's just... I've never made anything before and I'm afraid I'm gonna mess it up.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** I felt bad for Shulk. Cooking is a skill that everyone should know. I can't believe a cute and sweet guy like him doesn't know how to cook. (Nervous) Don't tell him I said that.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Looks just follow my lead.

 _Rosalina shows Shulk how to flatten the dough and even goes around and puts her hands on top of Shulks to help him with the dough. They both look at each other and then look away and blush and continue to make the cookies_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** I believe in love at first sight. And that has definitely happened with Rosalina. Her hands we so soft, she was so kind, didn't make fun of me and was so beautiful. Looking into her eyes, was like look at the stars in the night sky.

 **Rosalina:** I do believe in love a first sight, and Shulk is super nice, cute and handsome. But I still don't know yet. I need to focus o the completion first. But then again...

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda takes Lucina into a quiet part of the kitchen._

 **Zelda:** Hey Lucina, put this in Marth's pan with the steak.

 **Lucina:** What is this stuff?

 **Zelda:** It's a liquid that makes anything easily burn.

 **Lucina:** But why on Marth's steak, he's on our team.

 **Zelda:** Because his cooking is amazing and he could get far in the competition and stop us getting to the final three with Rosalina. Sometimes, you need to sacrifice people on your own team.

 **Lucina:** But that's evil and cheating. Are you evil Zelda?

 **Zelda:** And what of it? (Threateningly) And if you tell anyone, I will make sure you look like the villain and get you voted off.

 **Lucina:** No it's okay, I'll do it.

 **Zelda:** Good. Now get to it.

 _Lucina put the liquid in the pan while Marth is distracted getting the vegetables. The steak goes up in flames and starts burning. Marth sees it and puts it out with water and makes the steak soggy and sees it's very well done and hides it from the team._

 **Kirby:** Hey Marth, where's the steak you were cooking?

 **Marth:** (Nervous) Um, I'm just keeping it warm in the oven while I cook the vegetables.

 **Kirby:** Ooh great idea. Nice work Marth.

 **Zelda:** (Whispers to Marth) I know what happened, I'll keep quiet of you do what I say and let me take the credit for the fries and vegetables.

 **Marth:** Yeah sure. Just don't tell anyone.

 **Chris:** Both teams just have Twenty minutes left to cook. Let's see how the Hammers are doing.

 _The Hammers are communicating well and working hard. Peach and Mario are still staring at each other angrily and Peach keeps making mistakes from being distracted._

 **Samus:** Hey. Don't let him get to you, he wants you to mess up because he want you gone. He thinks it's way of getting back at you.

 **Peach:** So what do I do?

 **Little Mac:** Get back at him.

 **Peach and Samus:** Huh?

 **Little Mac:** Basically do what you're amazing at. Making a cake. Don't let him or anything distract you, focus, tell us what you want us to do, and make the best cake you've ever made.

 **Peach:** You're right. *Cracks knuckles* Let's do it.

 _Peach then starts making the cake and has Mac and Samus helping her while Mario watches in shock. With 5 minutes to go. Both Mario and Kirby set the table for Chris who is sitting down. Peach finishes the cake._

 **Chris:** And time is up. Everyone be ready to serve your food. First I will try the starters.

 **Ryu:** This is a classic Minestrone Soup.

 **Link:** And these are out mildly hot chicken wings.

 _Chris tries both dishes._

 **Chris:** The Minestrone is nice and simple. And the wings has a good balance of flavour and spice, which makes it the best starter. Next up the Starters.

 _Marth looks nervous as Lucina brings he dish out and explains it. Luigi also explains his dish. Chris tries the Spaghetti and loves it. He then tries the Steak but spits it out._

 **Chris:** What the? Why is this Steak super dry and soggy at the same time. Who cooked the steak?

 **Zelda:** Marth did. Tell them about your mistake Marth.

 **Marth:** *Sighs* I'm sorry. I looked away for a few seconds and the steak went up in plains. I put it out and hid it away in the oven.

 **Lucina:** So you lied to us? And the head chef?

 **Marth:** Yes.

 **Chris:** Well after that, the Spaghetti wins by a landslide. Let's hope the best is saved for last with the desserts.

 _Both the desserts are placed on the table. Chris has a cookie and loves it. He then has the Cake._

 **Chris:** Oh my god! This is the best cake I've ever had. It's so god, everything is well balanced. It is, the perfect dessert and with that the Hammers win.

 **Hammers:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** Bananas, you had a great start. But you let me down and yourselves down. See you at the ceremony tonight. And Hammers, if you go to your cabin, you will see your Five star food ready and waiting.

 _The Hammers go to the cabin and start eating the food. The Bananas go to the cafeteria to eat._

 **Kirby:** I'm sorry guys for letting you down. I was a lousy head chef. I should of kept a closer eye on thing.

 **Fox:** Hey don't worry about it Kirby.

 **Shulk:** Yeah you were a great head chef.

 **Zelda:** Unfortunately you trusted a bad chef and allowed him to lie to you and made us lose the challenge.

 **Link:** Hey, that's a bit unfair Zelda.

 **Kirby:** No, she's right. I trusted my instincts and they failed me.

 **Shulk:** Well, no matter what anyone says or whatever happened. You're still the best head chef and I'd cook for you any day.

 **Fox:** Same for all of us.

 **Kirby:** Thanks guys.

 _Everyone looks at Marth looking angry who is sitting alone in silence. Rosalina leaves to go to the cabin and Shulk follows._

 **Shulk:** Hey Rosalina, wait up.

 **Rosalina:** Huh? *Blushes* Oh, hey Shulk. What's up?

 **Shulk:** I just wanted to say thank you for your help today. You really gave me a lot of confidence today. So, thanks.

 **Rosalina:** It's okay. I'm happy help a nice and cute guy like you.

 **Shulk:** Huh? You think I'm cute?

 **Rosalina:** Um, oh sorry I've got to go to the bathroom.

 _Zelda sees all this and walks away annoyed._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** *Blushing* *Sighs* Okay, I'm in love with Shulk. But can you blame me, he's so cute, handsome, sweet, nice and is the kind of person that I promised myself to be with. And Shulk is that guy.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Bananas great the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Bananas, you won the last challenge with ease and now once again you see yourselves voting off another team member.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I would love to vote off Shulk, and get him to stay away from Rosalina, but then I realised I can use that to my advantage. So I'll do what everyone else will do and vote off Marth.

 **Kirby:** You really let me down Marth. I'm sorry.

 **Captain Falcon:** You lied to the team. That's unforgivable.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** You have all casted your votes and made your decision. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the Island forever. And the marshmallows go to... Pit, Rosalina, Shulk, Fox, Link, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Lucina... and the final marshmallow goes to... Kirby. Marth, you lied to your team and your head chef. Sorry dude. Time for you to leave.

 **Marth:** I'm sorry I let you down guys. Especially you Kirby. But I must let you now... There is a villain amongst the group. I hope you all realise it before it's too late.

 _Marth leaves and the Bananas look at each other suspiciously except Rosalina and Shulk who look at each other lovingly._

 **Chris:** The rest of you can go back to your cabin as you are safe, for now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** That damn Marth. Looks like I have to be a bit more sneaky. I guess I'll have to tap into my inner Sheik.

 **Lucina:** Oh man, I hope I'm not found out. I'm just doing what I'm told against my will. I'm sorry to Marth and anyone I hurt. Especially Luigi.

 **Fox:** If there's a traitor in our group, this means I'm gonna have to watch my back more than usual. I really wish I was on the other team with Samus.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like there is a lot more drama in the Banana group, but who is the secret villain? And will the Bananas find that person before it's too late? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The campers were told to put their aprons on for their food challenge and it looks like Mario and Peach are still arguing. But on the other side, it seems love is blooming between Shulk and Rosalina. And it seems the princess of Hyrule has decided to turn into a villain. I honestly didn't see that coming. After a mess up by Marth who tried to hide a burnt and soggy steak, the Hammer won the challenge. Marth was obviously voted off. But not without a warning about a revealing that there is a traitor in the Banana team. Will the Bananas find out who the villain is and still work as a team. And will Mario and Peach continue to fight and drive their team crazy. Find out today, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The Hammers are outside their cabin looking annoyed as Mario and Peach continue to argue. The Bananas hear it too._

 **Fox:** Man, they're really at each other's throats aren't they?

 **Falco:** They've been arguing for a straight hour.

 **Cloud:** They've been doing nothing but screaming at each other's faces. I'm kind of impressed that their voices haven't broken yet.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Man, I feel really bad for Peach. And her team. I'd love to help out but my team has its own problem right now.

 **Fox:** As much as I want to speak to Samus, I can't let anyone distract me. Not while there's a traitor amongst the group.

 **Zelda:** It looks like I'm gonna have to put more thought into my plans when it comes to messing with people. Thanks to Marth, I've really gotta act like a goody two shoes princess. It's hard being nice sometimes.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Hello campers. How are you all feeling today?

 **Pit:** Not bad actually.

 **Chris:** Good, because soon you're gonna start feeling a whole lot worse when it comes to today's challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Pit:** I really shouldn't of said anything .

 **Captain Falcon:** Pit really shouldn't of said anything.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Your challenge today... is to face your biggest fears.

 _Everyone gasps in surprised while looking frightened._

 **Luigi:** Wait. How do you know our biggest fears?

 **Chris:** Well we had to run some background checks on you guys before we accepted you to come to the island and a lot of things were revealed, including each of your biggest fears.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Chris is someone who you should not give any kind of power to.

 **Ryu:** I now regret filling out that part of the form.

 _*End of confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how it works, every member of each team will face their biggest fears, if you conquer it, you get a point. The team with the most points wins. We're going to start off, with the Bananas. And Fox, I hope you like puppets shows.

 **Fox:** (Scared) Wait what?

 _Chris takes Fox to the puppet show._

 **Chris:** If you can watch this whole show done by Chef and not leave, you win the point.

 _Chef does the puppet show and Fox watched it all and gets the point._

 **Chris:** Fox gets the first point for the Bananas, next up is Link who is face to face with a big Python snake right now. He has to let the snake Climb over him while he lies down.

 _The snake goes over Link with ease._

 **Chris:** Great job Link. That's two points to the Bananas and it looks like they're about get two more points if Shulk can hug the bear and Falcon can dodge the oncoming car driven by Chef.

 _They both successfully complete their challenges. Kirby is now face to face with a ring of fire._

 **Chris:** Kirby, if you can jump through the ring of fire without cowering out, you'll get your team another point.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Kirby may be young, but he's gone through a lot of scarier stuff. So I think it's time that I step in.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Don't worry Kirby, you've got this.

 **Kirby:** Thanks Zelda.

 **Zelda:** Just make sure not to think about possibly touching the fire and getting burnt. Just don't focus on the hot fire that could easily burn your face off. Good luck.

 _Kirby does a run up but stops and doesn't do his challenge. Meanwhile a baby falls into Zelda's hands._

 **Chris:** Well after that disappointment from Kirby, Zelda, to get your team back on track you must hold onto the baby until I finish reading Lucina's diary.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** (Scared) Oh no. Anything but my diary.

 **Rosalina:** Reading Lucina's diary? I know this is us facing our biggest fears, but that's super low Chris.

 **Fox:** Never read a girls diary. Maybe Chris is the real villain.

 **Zelda:** Holding a baby was worth it if it meant I could listen to Lucina's diary.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** *Clears throat* 'Dear diary, I never thought that on a reality TV show on an island would I ever of thought of meeting the perfect guy. Well during swimming challenge. I did. He really cheered me up and helped me after what Roy said. Plus, he's super cute with his green hat.' And that is all I'll be reading. Lucina and Zelda, you both get one point.

 _Lucina runs to the cabin crying. Luigi sees her running and chases after her._

 **Shulk:** Not cool Chris.

 **Chris:** Hey, she got the point right? Speaking of which... Shulk and Rosalina, I hope you're hungry because it's time to eat some bugs.

 _Shulk and Rosalina are sitting down with dead spiders, ants and crickets on a plate._

 **Chris:** If you both can eat one of each insect on the plate, you will get 2 points and making your total to eight.

 **Kirby:** Man I wish I was doing this challenge. I could eat anything, I'm starving.

 **Zelda:** Hmm. (To Kirby) Hey Kirby, why not help them with the challenge. I mean look at those bugs, imagine them as chocolate bars just waiting to be eaten by you Kirby.

 _Kirby can't hold back and eats both the plates._

 **Fox:** Kirby!

 **Kirby:** I'm sorry but I was super hungry. And still am.

 **Chris:** Well after all that, the Bananas only have 6 points since Shulk and Rosalina didn't eat their bugs thanks to Kirby. But how will the Hammers fair, find out soon, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercial*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. Thanks to Kirby's hunger, the Bananas have only six points. Now it's time for the Hammers and it looks like Samus is about to go underground., as she will be buried alive.

 _Samus is at the beach in a coffin about to be buried._

 **Chris:** Samus, all you have to do is be in this coffin for five minutes. Once the five minutes are over, the timer will go off and we'll come and dig you out.

 **Fox:** Hey Samus. Don't worry, once the five minutes are I'm gonna make sure to dig you up myself.

 **Samus:** (Worried) You won't leave me right?

 **Fox:** Of course not, I'll be right by your side here no matter what.

 **Samus:** Thank you Fox, I feel better now.

 _She kisses Fox on the cheek and then is buried alive and the timer starts._

 **Chris:** While that is going on, let's see how Luigi and Ike are doing as they're about to be chased by Chef dressed up as a murderous Shark with a knife.

 _Both Luigi and Ike are at the Cabin, Chef then jumps out dressed up as a shark with a knife. Luigi and Ike scream and run away._

 **Chris:** (Yelling to Luigi and Ike) If you both can survive for 5 minutes you'll both get a point. And it looks like Cloud has overcome his fear of fighting Sephiroth again by killing our hologram and gets the Hammer their first point. Now for Ness, Ryu and Little Mac, it's time for you to get into that plane. There are parachutes, if you wanna jump out you can, but if you stay on the plane until it lands, all three of you get one point each.

 _All three of them get on the plane and it takes off._

 **Chris:** Now for you Peach. You challenge is to hold a Spider for ten seconds.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Peach:** Ever since I was little girl I had a fear of spider because of a scary movie where they were all giant and killing everyone. I've been scared of them ever since.

 _*End of confessional*_

 _Chris gives the spider to Peach but she immediately throws it away._

 **Chris:** Well no point for the Hammers.

 **Mario:** Way to go peach, you scaredy cat.

 **Chris:** I wouldn't get too cocky Mario, cause if you look above your head, there's a single cloud and it looks like a thunderstorm is about the happen. If you can stand under it for five minutes you get the point.

 _After five minutes everyone else on the Hammer complete their challenges. Fox digs Samus out and helps her out of the coffin._

 **Fox:** Hey, you okay?

 **Samus:** *Hugging Fox* Thank you so much Fix, this means so much to me.

 **Fox:** *Hugging Samus* Hey I told you, I'm always gonna be her for you. Even if we're on different teams.

 _They both break the hug and lean in to kiss but Chris pops up and interrupts them._

 **Chris:** And after everything the Hammer win with nine points to eight.

 **Hammers:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** Bananas figure out one of your teammates to vote off. I'll see you at the ceremony tonight. And as for you two... get a room.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Damn it Chris, I was so close. But hey there's always next time.

 **Samus:** We were so close to kissing. Damn it. I just hope I get another opportunity and actually kiss Fox.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Bananas go to the cabins where they all look at Kirby in anger. Kirby looks don and walks into the Cabin._

 **Link:** *Sighs* Look guys, I know what Kirby did was wrong, but we shouldn't shun him like this.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah, that's true.

 **Zelda:** Even so, you still shouldn't let your urges get in the way of winning challenges. Right Lucina?

 **Lucina:** Yeah exactly. Your teammates should be the number one priority.

 **Pit:** I guess that makes sense.

 **Fox:** Hey guys.

 **Lucina:** Hey Fox, where did you go?

 **Fox:** Just went for a walk around the beach. Hey, where are Shulk and Rosalina?

 _Shulk and Rosalina are at the beach sitting down next to each other._

 **Shulk:** It's too bad we lost the challenge.

 **Rosalina:** (Sad) Yeah.

 **Shulk:** What's wrong?

 **Rosalina:** Listen Shulk I need to tell you something.

 **Shulk:** Same here, but you go first.

 **Rosalina:** Look Shulk. I really like you and I believe in love at first sight.

 **Shulk:** Me too. I really like you too.

 **Rosalina:** But we can't be together. This competition should be out number one priority. At least until one of us is voted off. But I actually think we'll make it into the final two. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I hope you understand what I'm saying.

 **Shulk:** *Sighs* Yeah I do. I am sad, but I agree. I was gonna say the same thing but you put it into better words than I ever could. But promise me one thing. When this is all over, you agree to go out with me and be my girlfriend. Deal?

 **Rosalina:** *Blushes and chuckles* Deal. Thanks Shulk. You really are my dream guy.

 _They shake hands and Rosalina gives him a kiss on the cheek and they walk back to the cabins._

 **Zelda:** And where were you?

 **Rosalina:** Relax. I told him that we can't be together yet.

 **Zelda:** Oh, okay. Good. Anyway I know who exactly to vote off tonight.

 _Night falls and the Bananas are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Bananas, you have casted your votes and made your decision. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat of loser and the leave the Island, Forever. And the marshmallows go to... Zelda, Falcon, Fox, Pit, Link, Lucina, Shulk and the final marshmallow goes to... Rosalina. Sorry Kirby, but you really messed up the challenge for your team. Onto the boat you go.

 **Fox:** Hey don't worry Kirby. Here you can take my marshmallow.

 _Everyone does the same and gives Kirby his marshmallow while he's on the boat. Zelda goes up to him last._

 **Zelda:** Bye Kirby. Oh and by the way... I set you up.

 _Kirby goes still with shock. The boats leaves and the Bananas go back to the cabins._

 **Chris:** The rest of you go back and get some shut eye, as you are safe, for now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Man, this is almost too easy. Won't be long until I win that million dollars.

 **Link:** Something still doesn't seem right with Zelda. She looked way to happy after Kirby left. Something seems fishy about all this.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** So, will the Bananas finally get along and start winning challenges again or will they be on the chopping block once again? Will Shulk and Rosalina get together? Will Zelda get away with getting everyone voted off? Will Mario and Peach ever get along? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers faced their greatest fears. The Bananas had a strong start until Kirby chickened out and then cost his team the game after eating both Rosalina's and Shulk's bugs. While everyone from the Hammers besides peach conquered their fears and won the challenge. Shulk and Rosalina decide to be friends until one of them gets voted off. In the end, Kirby got voted off for costing his team the game, but a twist surprise, we learned that Zelda set Kirby up and looks like she'll do anything to win. Will Zelda be able to get away with it and will the Bananas get back on track and win today's challenge, find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The teams are all in the cafeteria eating._

 **Link:** Man, I miss Kirby.

 **Rosalina:** Me too. He always knew how to put a smile on our faces whenever we felt down.

 **Shulk:** It's okay guys, all we have to do is get our head in the game and win the next challenge for Kirby. What do you say?

 **Fox:** You're right, we can do this guys. Let's make sure to win today's challenge.

 _Shulk looks over to Rosalina who looks at him and turns away smiling and blushing._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Ugh, this is so hard. I want to be with Shulk so much but with this competition and the alliance to think about, it's just a lot to think about. But that speech made me remember why I love him so much.

 **Shulk:** It sucks that I can't get together with Rosalina, but once this competition, I'm gonna make sure to ask her out straight away.

 **Zelda:** Although my plans cost us to lose another team member, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. But it's time to help win this challenge, otherwise everyone will get suspicious.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Campers, make sure to eat lots today. Because you're gonna need a lot of energy for today's challenge. Meet outside by the Boxing ring once you've finished eating.

 **Ryu:** Uhh, did he just say Boxing ring.

 _The campers finish their food and make their way to the boxing ring._

 **Cloud:** (Quietly to Ike) Listen, it's time to cheat and make us lose.

 **Ike:** Wait, why are we losing?

 **Cloud:** Because there's too many strong members on this team and we have to get rid of some of them.

 **Ike:** Hmm, that's true. So who are we targeting?

 **Cloud:** I'm not sure yet, but once I found someone, just follow my lead.

 _Everyone arrives outside the Boxing ring with Chris standing inside the ring._

 **Chris:** Welcome to the ring campers. Today's challenge is a boxing match. Each team will choose one fighter to have a 3 minute round match. Whoever knocks out the other player of the other team wins a point for their team. However if the time runs out, I as the judge will decide who was the better fighter. First team to win 5 matches, wins the challenge. Each team will choose a coach who will help everyone train in our state of the art gym tents. Both teams will get two hours to train. Once the two hours are up, I want everyone to gather around the ring and get ready to rumble. Okay campers, are you ready? GO!

 _*Confessions*_

 **Little Mac:** Yes, this challenge is mine to win. Though I couldn't be the trainer cause I only know what Doc trained me.

 **Cloud:** Hmm looks like I've got to persuade someone to be the coach. But who?

 _*End of Confessions*_

 _Both teams reach the tents._

 **Link:** So who should be the coach.

 **Fox:** I'll do it. I've trained in Boxing in the academy so I can do it. If you guys are okay with that?

 **Pit:** I can agree to that.

 **Shulk:** Same here.

 **Link:** Okay, Fox you're our coach.

 _Falco looks at Fox with a bit of disgust. Cloud and Ike notice this._

 **Cloud:** Hey Falco. Are you really gonna have Fox upstage you like that.

 **Ike:** Yeah, you should be our coach and help us win and stick it Fox.

 **Falco:** You're right. (To the Hammers) EVERYONE! I will be the coach, no questions asked. You must do what I say, when I say it. And maybe, we'll win out fights, even with you weaklings.

 **Samus:** (Annoyed) Us what?

 **Falco:** No talking woman. Time to train.

 _Samus looks angry at him and is held back by Luigi from punching him. Fox looks over looking confused and worried._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** What's Falco deal. Why is he acting like a jerk now and to Samus as well. That's what's making me angry the most.

 **Samus:** (Angry) Ugh, that Falco. Who does he think he his treating me like that. He's just jealous that Fox is twice the man he'll ever be. (Worried) Oh no, did Fox see me get angry?

 **Luigi:** If Falco continues to be like this and we lose, I think he'll be the next one off.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The two teams start training. Fox is making sure everyone is hydrated, while Falco is pushing everyone too hard and they're all getting annoyed at him._

 **Peach:** Hey Falco, can we take a break please.

 **Falco:** And lose to Fox and his team. I don't think so. Now keep going woman.

 **Samus:** So is this about winning the challenge or you beating Fox, who will always be better than you.

 **Falco:** It's none of your business, now keep going!

 _At the Bananas camp, Zelda and Lucina take a break and hatch a plan._

 **Zelda:** Okay, it's time to win this thing by sabotaging Little Mac since he's the best boxer.

 **Lucina:** How are you gonna do that?

 **Zelda:** Easy, you're gonna walk out and distract both teams with a fake injury to your wrist, I will then sneak into the Hammers tent and put this strawberry mix into Little Mac's water and he'll get sick since he's allergic to strawberries. Okay, now's our chance, go.

 _Lucina walk out of the tent and goes to the floor and yells. Both teams go to check up on her._

 **Luigi:** (Worried) Lucina! Are you okay?

 **Lucina:** No. I landed on my wrist pretty badly.

 _Zelda then sneaks off to the Hammers tent and does her plan successfully and gets back quickly. But Cloud notices what she does but does nothing._

 **Fox:** Okay Lucina. You can help me train people. I won't let you train if you're hurt.

 **Lucina:** Thanks Fox.

 _Samus looks at Fox and smiles at him lovingly._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** So I'm in love with Fox. He's no longer just a crush. He's just so kind and considerate of others. I hope we get together soon, cause this time apart is killing me.

 **Cloud:** So Zelda is the traitor and also tainted Mac's water. I like the way she thinks. This will make my job easier.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Falco:** Well, if we're done feeling sorry for the weakling of the other team, we've got a challenge to win.

 _The Hammers and Bananas go back but the Hammers are angry at Falco. Little Mac drinks hos drink and starts feeling ill._

 **Little Mac:** Hey, there's strawberry in here.

 **Falco:** So?

 **Little Mac:** I'm allergic. I can't box, I feel dizzy.

 _Little Mac faints and is taken to the infirmary._

 **Falco:** Well once you get back Luigi, make sure to train twice as much to catch up.

 _After one more hour Chris blows the whistle and everyone goes to the outside of the ring._

 **Chris:** Campers it is now time for the matches. Now as a surprise twist, I will be choosing the matches and the first match will be... Ryu vs Shulk.

 _They both get in ring. The bell rings and after two minutes Ryu knocks Shulk out and wins the first point._

 **Chris:** And it is 1-0 to the Hammers. Next fight, Cloud vs Link.

 _They both get in the ring but cloud buts metal into his gloves and Cloud wins with ease after 30 seconds._

 **Chris:** It is no 2-0 to the Hammers. Will the Bananas be able to make a comeback. Find out in a bit, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The Hammers are already 2-0 ahead in the boxing challenge. But will the Bananas win the next fight as it will be Ike vs Flacon.

 _The fight starts and Falcon wins after 1 minute._

 **Chris:** And the Bananas get their first point. Next up, will be the girls with Samus vs Zelda.

 **Zelda:** What, but I'm not a fighter!

 **Chris:** You are now.

 _The fights starts and Zelda tries to run away but Samus catches her and knocks her out easily._

 **Chris:** It is now 3-1, next up, Shulk vs Luigi.

 _The fight starts and Luigi keeps on looking at Lucina worried and gets knocked out._

 **Chris:** 3-2 to the Hammer but can it be tied up after Ryu vs Link.

 _The fight starts and Link wins after finding Ryu's weak point in his stomach._

 **Chris:** And it's all tied up. Next match, Ike vs Pit.

 _The fight starts and Ike wins in the same way like Cloud did by cheating._

 **Chris:** And it's now 4-3 with the Hammers on the verge of winning. But now for a real surprise twist, the coaches will have a fight. So Falco vs Fox is up next.

 _They both get in the ring and the bell rings._

 **Falco:** Okay Fox, it's to show you and these boxing wannabes how to win. So just be warned, I won't go easy on you Foxy boy.

 _Fox knocks him out with one punch._

 **Chris:** And the scores are tied up 4-4.

 **Fox:** Falco, I've worked with you for years. I know your weak spots. Next time, don't get cocky. And don't ever disrespect Samus ever again.

 **Chris:** It all comes down to the final fight. Mario vs Link.

 _They both get in the ring and start fighting. It's a very close match._

 **Luigi:** Come on Mario, you can do this.

 **Falco:** Come on fat man don't let me down.

 _Mario looks at Falco and barley dodges Link's punches._

 **Falco:** Come on Mario, pick it up, this is the guy who's wants steal your ex girlfriend Peach.

 **Mario:** Wait what?!

 _Mario gets knocked out._

 **Chris:** And the Bananas win! Hammers, you were doing so well. But you messed it up big time. Think of someone to vote off and I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.

 _They all go to the cafeteria and start eating. The Hammers are angry at Falco._

 **Peach:** So can I ask you something Falco? Why on earth did you mention anything about me and Link while Mario was trying o fight.

 **Falco:** I just thought it would psyche him up to want to punch Link.

 **Mario:** No, but it does make me want to punch you.

 **Falco:** Hey calm down man.

 **Luigi:** Yeah Mario, it's not like it's true. Right Peach?

 **Peach:** (Nervously) Yeah, of course not.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Hmm, I think Peach is lying. I think she does like Link in that way and vice versa. This can really work to my advantage.

 **Peach:** I mean, I like Link. I mean really like Link, but I can let Mario know that, otherwise he's gonna go nuts.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Night falls and the Hammers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Hammers, you won two challenges in a row. You really messed up today and have lost a lot of momentum. You have all casted your votes and made your decision, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the Island. Forever. And the marshmallows go to... Cloud, Ike, Luigi, Mario, Samus, Peach, Ryu, Ness, and the final marshmallow goes to... Little Mac. Falco, you were a terrible coach. Now, you must leave.

 _Falco gets on the boat._

 **Chris:** As for the rest of you, go back to your cabins and rest up as you are safe. For now.

 _They all walk back, Samus sees Fox and goes up to him._

 **Samus:** Hey Fox, you okay?

 **Fox:** Yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing you guys voted off Falco.

 **Samus:** Yeah, sorry.

 **Fox:** It's fine. He was getting on my nerves. He really made me angry when he treated you badly. Punching him felt great.

 **Samus:** *Chuckles* I bet. Thank you Fox.

 **Fox:** For what?

 **Samus:** For always backing me up and making me feel better. I'm glad I have you by my side.

 **Fox:** *Blushing* Hey, anything a pretty girl like you.

 _They both blush and turn away until Fox grabs Samus' hand._

 **Fox:** Listen Samus. I know we're on different teams and have to focus on winning the money. But listen, after everything is done, do you wanna... go out with me. Cause I really like you. But I understand if you say no.

 **Samus:** Of course I'll go out with you. I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since I met you.

 **Fox:** *Chuckles* I'm just glad you feel the same way.

 _They lean in the kiss. But Chris interrupts them again._

 **Chris:** Aww, now isn't that romantic.

 **Samus:** Chris!

 **Fox:** Not cool man.

 _They both go back to their cabins in anger._

 **Chris:** Man, tough crowd. But, will the Bananas continue their winning ways, or will the Hammers re-group and win? And will Fox and Samus ever kiss? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers were pitted against each other in boxing matches. The Hammers had a good lead but the Bananas made comeback and won the challenge. After bad coaching and being too cocky, Falco was voted off. Also, it seems Samus and Fox have kind of gotten together and it looks like Zelda isn't the only villain the island as it was Cloud you got Falco to act the way he did. Will both Cloud and Zelda get away with cheating and what will happen with Fox and Samus' relationship. Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The campers are all in the cafeteria eating in silence. Zelda and Lucina, as well as Cloud and Ike are strategising hat to do next._

 **Zelda:** You know, I can get used to winning. I say, we try to win again.

 **Lucina:** Okay. By the way, why aren't we talking to Rosalina?

 **Zelda:** Because I still don't fully trust her yet, especially since she's been with Shulk a lot. I mean, what is Rosalina told Shulk everything about out alliance.

 **Lucina:** But she wouldn't do that. Would she?

 **Zelda:** Well still, we can't fully trust her.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** I know Zelda doesn't trust me cause of me spending time with Shulk. So I guess in the next challenge I'll have to help her win. Even if that means cheating.

 **Zelda:** If Rosalina doesn't do something to show her allegiance, she'll be the next to leave the island.

 **Lucina:** I really don't know what to do in this alliance. *Sigs* I really wish I could talk to Luigi about this. He's know what to say.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris enters the cafeteria holding a paint gun and shoots Fox._

 **Fox:** Hey man, what the hell!

 **Chris:** Easy Fox, that was just a taste of what your challenge is today.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** If this challenge has anything to do with me using the gun, then my team will definitely win.

 **Fox:** As much as I hated what Chris did, he's got nothing on my gun skills. No way am I losing this challenge today.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Today's challenge is a good old fashion game of hide and seek.

 **Captain Falcon:** Ugh, lame.

 **Chris:** Hold on Falcon, I'm not done explaining the twist. The twist is that one member of each team will get a paintball gun. Their task is to not only find members of the opposite team, but must shoot them to show that they found them. Hammers will have blue paint and Bananas will have red paint. The person who finds all the members of the opposite team first wins. Now as for the shooter, Samus will shoot for the Hammers and Fox will shoot for the Bananas. As for the rest of you, you will be given a 10 minute head start to hide anywhere in the forest. Ready. Go!

 _Everyone besides Samus and Fox goes into the forest to hide._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** It sucks to go up against my future boyfriend, but I wanna win after my team lost the last challenge. So I can't let my teammate down.

 **Fox:** I hate to go against my future girlfriend, but my team are on kind of good terms after the last challenge. So I can't let them down.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** May the best shooter win.

 **Samus:** Don't worry, I will.

 **Fox:** Haha. I love you.

 **Samus:** I love you too.

 **Chris:** Okay, looks like the 10 minutes are up. Shooters, go and find those hiders.

 _Samus and Fox go to the forest and start looking for the hiders. Zelda and Rosalina don't have much luck finding a good spot._

 **Zelda:** Damn it. There's no good spots here.

 **Rosalina:** Maybe not for you, but there is for Sheik.

 **Zelda:** Now that's a great idea. Good thinking Rosalina.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hmm, I guess Rosalina is trustworthy after all. I didn't know she was an evil genius.

 **Rosalina:** Hopefully she falls for my act and I can find a way to get her voted off soon. I can't take her cheating.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda used her magic to turn into Sheik and hides. But then Samus finds Rosalina and shoots her._

 **Chris:** And it looks like the first of the Bananas hiders has been found. Please go wait at the cabins until there is a winner. Will the rest of the Bananas get found that easily too or will Fox find all the Hammer first. Find out soon, on Total... Smash... Island.

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. Right now it is 3-3 in terms of hider for each team and -

 **Mario:** (In the distance) No! Please don't shoot me.

 _*Bang*_

 **Chris:** Make that 3-2 to the Bananas. With Peach and Luigi being the only hiders left for the Hammers and Link, Zelda and Lucina for the Bananas. Who will win? Let's find out.

 _Luigi moves to a different hiding spot and runs into Lucina. They both blush when they find out that Lucina is on top of Luigi._

 **Lucina:** Oh no Luigi, are you okay. I'm so sorry.

 **Luigi:** No no, I'm sorry. I should of seen where I was going. I guess I'm still as clumsy as ever.

 **Lucina:** *Chuckles* Maybe. But that's why I like you so much.

 **Luigi:** I like you a lot too.

 _They are about to kiss but Fox catches them and shoots Luigi and Samus shoots Lucina._

 **Luigi:** Aww dang. Sorry, I made you lose.

 **Lucina:** It's okay. I guess I'm just clumsy like that too.

 **Chris:** And we're down to the final three. Will Peach be able to outlast both Link and Zelda. The Hammers can only hope.

 _Peach sees Fox approaching and runs away. Cloud, who was hiding in the forest follows her and runs into Mario._

 **Mario:** Cloud? What are doing her, you were eliminated ages to go.

 **Cloud:** Uhh, I forgot something in the forest and I'm trying to find it. But I noticed Peach running to somewhere and I don't know why. She should be hiding.

 **Mario:** Hmm. Let's follow her. She must be up to something.

 **Cloud:** Sounds like a good idea Mario.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I figured cause of her niceness and the fact that her and Link are getting close, Peach had to go and I really needed Mario on my side to help me get her voted off. It was just thinking of how and all of a sudden, during the challenge, the pieces just fit together easily.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Peach runs and trips over and falls on top of Link who was hiding in a bush. They accidently kiss._

 **Peach:** Oh my gosh, Link. I'm so sorry.

 **Link:** Who, whoa, don't worry about it. It's okay. I don't mind.

 **Peach:** Phew, thank goodness. But... I did like that kiss.

 **Link:** Same here.

 _They start making out as Cloud and Mario find them. Mario looks angry and is about to jump out but Cloud pulls him back._

 **Cloud:** Whoa, hold on there Mario. You can't just jump out and shout at them. Otherwise you'll get blamed for us losing and you'll get voted off.

 **Mario:** (Angry) But... But... we only broke up not too long ago, how could Peach and Link do this. I thought Link was my friend.

 **Cloud:** I guess there was only one thing he was after. But you can get her voted off. Just throw this stone at her head.

 **Mario:** What will this do?

 **Cloud:** Trust me, this will help you get your revenge on both of them.

 _Mario throws the stone and hits Peach who feels it hit her head and stands up in anger._

 **Peach:** Hey, who threw that?

 _She notices Fox who sees her and shoots her._

 **Chris:** It looks like Peach revealed herself after making out with Link. Therefore the winner is Fox and the Slippery Bananas.

 _The Bananas cheer and they all meet up at the edge of the forest._

 **Pit:** Great shooting Fox.

 **Lucina:** You have a good eye too.

 **Fox:** Well the Hammers made it easy for me. Especially Peach.

 **Ike:** Peach! What the hell?!

 **Ness:** Why did you reveal yourself like that?

 **Cloud:** Did you want to lose?

 **Peach:** No, of course not!

 **Mario:** Really? Not even for your new boyfriend Link.

 **Peach:** We kissed by accident.

 **Cloud:** If I heard right, Chris said you were making out. I'm sure if we looked at the camera's tapes we'd see you two making out.

 **Luigi:** Peach. Please tell us the truth.

 **Peach:** *Sighs* Yes, we made out. But he helped me a lot after Mario and I broke up. I just instantly fell for him.

 **Chris:** Bananas, congrats on winning today's challenge. Hammers, I'll see you at the ceremony tonight. I know who I'd vote off, but anyway it's time to head to the cafeteria.

 **Lucina:** Wait! Where's Zelda?

 **Chris:** Oh yeah. *Through a Megaphone* Zelda, the challenge is over. Your team won. Get out here.

 _Zelda comes out as Sheik and then turns back. The Hammers are shocked and are angry._

 **Samus:** (Angry) Hey she used her magic to turn into Sheik. Isn't that cheating?

 **Chris:** I didn't saw she couldn't use it. I didn't say you couldn't use any means necessary. So it isn't cheating. But Zelda, I will tell you to never do it again, understood.

 **Zelda:** Yes sir.

 **Chris:** Great. Hammers, I'll see you later tonight.

 _The Hammers are annoyed at Peach and everyone makes their way to the Cafeteria. Zelda pulls Lucina and Rosalina to one side._

 **Zelda:** Hey, listen. After you gave me the idea my ability to turn into Sheik, I think I can trust you now Rosalina. So from now on, you'll always be invited to our alliance talks.

 **Rosalina:** I'm glad I can be trusted.

 **Zelda:** Great. Let's go before everyone gets suspicious.

 **Lucina:** (To Rosalina) Did you really help Zelda cheat?

 **Rosalina:** Yes. But only so that she can trust me. We're gonna expose her for who she is and get her voted off.

 **Lucina:** Oh I see. To be honest, I hate not being able to talk to Luigi.

 **Rosalina:** I know, don't sorry we'll take her down together. You with me?

 **Lucina:** Of course.

 _Night falls and the Hammers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Hammers. Losing two challenges in a row because of mistakes made by your teammates. That sucks bug time. But you've all casted your votes and made your decision. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat loser and leave the Island forever.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I hate to do this, but you cost us the challenge.

 **Mario:** Good bye. Traitor.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And the marshmallows go to, Samus, Luigi, Ness, Ryu, Little Mac, Ike, Cloud, and the final marshmallow goes to... Mario. I'm sorry Princess, but your love life got in the way of winning the challenge. Time to leave.

 _Peach gets on the boat, but Link arrives._

 **Peach:** Link?

 **Link:** Listen Peach. I'm sorry for getting you eliminated.

 **Peach:** No, it's okay. I think I know who did get me eliminated, it's just too bad I don't have evidence. But just look out for Mario, he was out to get me ever since we broke up.

 **Link:** Listen, I just wanted to say... I really like you and I think you're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen. Will you... go out with me.

 **Peach:** Of course I will.

 _They kiss and Peach is taken away. Link and the Hammers look at Mario in anger._

 **Mario:** What?

 **Samus:** What did she mean by saying you git her eliminated?

 **Mario:** Hey, she betrayed me by kissing another guy after we broke up for only 2 weeks.

 **Luigi:** So she was right.

 **Mario:** Oh please I did nothing wrong.

 **Little Mac:** You're on very thin ice Mario. You better watch your back.

 **Chris:** Oooh tension. Anyway, the rest of you Hammers go to the cabins and rest, as you're safe. For now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** What Mario did was wrong. I've never been angry at my brother before, but today, he's made many enemies. Including me.

 **Cloud:** So I help Mario eliminate Peach and now the team wants him gone. Man, this competition is getting easier every day.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well, you don't hear that every day. But it looks like Mario has now become the villain. Will Mario ever get his team on his side again, or will they lose and vote him off? Will Rosalina and Lucina sell Zelda out? What will happen in the next challenge, find out in the next episode, of Total... Smash... Island!


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash island. The campers played a childhood game of Hide and seek, but with a player on each team having a person seeking with a paintball gun. Peach and Link started making out and Mario didn't like it and made Peach lose the challenge for her team. In the end, Peach was voted off but left knowing she had someone who loves her. But she didn't leave without revealing that Mario framed her, and it looks like Mario will have to watch his back now that his teammates want him gone. But another twist was finding out that Cloud was behind the whole thing. I didn't see that one coming. Will Mario survive after the challenge today, or will the pressure of his teammates get to him. Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The campers are eating in the cafeteria. The Hammers are sitting away from Mario._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Mario:** Ever since I got Peach voted off, everyone has been giving me the silent treatment. Well two can play at that game.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Mario:** Oh come on guys, this childish.

 **Ness:** That's rich coming from you.

 **Mario:** Hey I did what I thought was necessary.

 **Luigi:** Are you for real bro?

 **Samus:** You hurt Peach's feelings by trying to stop her from loving again. And lied to us by trying to make her take the blame for losing the challenge, when it was you.

 _All of a sudden a can of sleeping gas is thrown into the tent and all the campers fall asleep. Chef, who is wearing a gas mask, then starts carrying each of the campers and takes them into the middles of the forest. The campers wake up in shock._

 **Link:** What the?

 **Lucina:** Where are we?

 **Little Mac:** I think we're in the forest that we were in during the last challenge.

 _Chef then shows up with 2 Chris looking dolls, and a TV that Chris's face shows up on._

 **Chris:** Hello campers, I hope you had a nice nap.

 **Ryu:** You better have a good reason for gassing us.

 **Chris:** I do. Your challenge today, is a survival challenge. Both teams must survive the night inside the forest. As you can see Chef has two very Chris dolls which you must keep them in one piece and on you at all times. The team who gets to the cabins first and has their Chris doll in one piece, wins. Okay, good luck teams. McLean out.

 **Chef:** Okay maggots. Here's your dolls. Good luck.

 _Chef leaves and both teams split up and go their different ways. The Hammers keep their distance from Mario._

 **Mario:** Look I know you're all ignoring me. But at least give me something to do.

 **Samus:** And do what, cost us the challenge like you did with Peach.

 **Mario:** I don't have to take this. Just give me the doll.

 **Ness:** What, no!

 **Mario:** I didn't ask for your permission.

 _Mario tries to take the doll from Ness. They fight over it and the Doll rips. Everyone gasps in shock._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Oh my god. He did not just do that.

 **Samus:** If we lose and Mario isn't voted off, I'm gonna kill him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Mario:** Umm, oops.

 **Little Mac:** What the hell Mario. That was the only thing that can help us win this challenge.

 **Mario:** Well... Ness didn't let go of the doll.

 **Ryu:** Cause he was given the responsibility to take care of it.

 **Samus:** (Very angry) You know what you're gonna do Mario. You're gonna stay behind us, do nothing, say nothing and if we win, then you can consider yourself lucky. You got that?!

 _Mario nods in fear as Samus leads the Hammers. While the Bananas are walking around gathering food. Pit has the doll and Zelda notices this and goes over to him._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Pit is too nice, likable and a goody two-shoes. He needs to go. I need him to cost us the challenge. And since there's a lot of cameras around and Chris is obviously watching, it's time to get Pit to cheat.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hey Pit. You know what would really make our victory certain, is if you hid the doll until tomorrow. That way it stays in one piece easier.

 **Pit:** Hey, great idea. But where do I hide it?

 **Zelda:** How should I know, this is your amazing idea.

 _Zelda winks and walks away. Pit then flies up and hides the doll in the trees and then helps his team gather food and wood for a fire._

 **Chris:** Well, that is cheating if I ever saw it. Zelda is great at manipulation. What will happen to the teams with the night closing in. Will they be able to survive the night and keep the doll and themselves in one piece. Find out in a few moments, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The two teams were gather up supplies and now the night has come and it seems no one is able to sleep. Let's see how well they do in the night.

 _The Hammers are sitting around the fire looking bored._

 **Samus:** So, anyone got any stories to share?

 **Ryu:** Or songs to sing?

 **Luigi:** I know one song, but I don't have a guitar to play with.

 _A guitar then comes out of nowhere and lands in front of Luigi._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** So a guitar just happened to magically fall in front of me as soon as I said I knew how to sing. I guess someone really wants me to sing.

 **Ness:** I have psychic abilities. But that guitar, literally came out of thin air.

 **Ryu:** I think that as the scariest thing I've ever seen.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Well, we might as well use it. Song for us Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Okay. I might be a bit rusty. If anyone knows the lyrics, sing along.

 _Luigi strums the guitar and plays 'I'm a man of constant sorrow'. Everyone sings along. Lucina hears the music and see Luigi singing and playing the guar and looks at him lovingly._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I didn't know Luigi could sing and play guitar. But *sighs* he was amazing and had a voice of an angel. I think I'm even more in love with him than before.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Luigi finishes he song and his team applaud him, except Mario._

 **Little Mac:** Damn Luigi. That was incredible.

 **Samus:** When did you learn how to sing.

 **Luigi:** I just learnt how to do it in my spare time. But I never play live. I have stage fright. I could never perform in front of a big audience.

 **Cloud:** Even though you just did on live TV.

 **Luigi:** (Nervous) Uhh, yeah. That's true. *Yawns* Anyway I think it's time to go to sleep. We need the energy to get back to the cabins as fast as we can.

 **Ryu:** Very true and wise.

 _The Hammers go to sleep. While the Bananas are struggling to sleep. They are about to when there is a rustling in the bushes behind them._

 **Rosalina:** (Scared) Uhh. What was that?

 **Captain Falcon:** I'll go check it out.

 _Falcon goes near the bush and a bear jumps out and roars. They all scream and run away and the bears chases them. Rosalina trips over a log and the bear is about to attack her, but Shulk runs back and protects Rosalina by punching the bear. The bear runs away while whimpering like a dog. The Bananas walk back applauding him. Rosalina hugs Shulk._

 **Fox:** Dang Shulk. Where did that come from?

 **Lucina:** That seriously came out of nowhere.

 **Rosalina:** You... you saved my life.

 **Shulk:** It was nothing. I was just saving a teammate. I'd save anyone of you guys. I always save the ones I love.

 **Zelda:** (Quietly) Ugh.

 **Link:** That's sweet of you Shulk.

 **Fox:** Yeah, you're a real great guy.

 **Shulk:** Thanks. Anyway, we should all get some shut eye. We need to save our energy so that we can beat the Hammers to the cabins,

 **Fox:** That's a good idea.

 _Everyone goes to sleep except Shulk and Rosalina._

 **Shulk:** Hey.

 **Rosalina:** Yeah?

 **Shulk:** The real reason why I did that, was cause I wanted to save the girl that I love. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt.

 **Rosalina:** *Blushing* Shulk... I don't know what to say.

 **Shulk:** Just think of it as a thank you for helping me learn to cook.

 **Rosalina:** Hehe, thanks.

 _She kisses him on the cheek and they fall asleep. The morning comes and both teams wake up._

 **Luigi:** (Panicking) Guys, wake up. It's morning. We need to get to get to camp now.

 **Fox:** Guys, I just heard Luigi, we need to move, now!

 _Both teams start running towards the camp. Pit remembers the doll and flies to the tree, grabs it and catches up to his team. But the Hammers are in the lead. Chris is looking through binoculars and sees the teams approaching._

 **Chris:** And the teams are nearly at the finish line. They're neck and neck. And the Hammers cross the finish line first. But it looks like their doll isn't in one piece. And here comes the Bananas with their doll in one piece. We have a clear winner... The Smashing Hammers.

 **Hammers:** *Cheers*

 **Shulk:** (Annoyed) Wait a minute. But their doll is ripped in half. How did they win?

 **Chris:** True. But they did one thing that you team didn't. And that's not cheat to win.

 **Rosalina:** But no one cheated.

 **Chris:** Oh really?

 _Chris brings a TV which shows Pits flying up and hiding the doll in the tree and getting it back._

 **Chris:** I specifically said that you must have the doll on you at all times. That is not is on you. So the Hammers win cause they kept the doll with them at all times. So I will see you Bananas tonight at the ceremony. Go have some lunch, you all deserve it.

 _The teams go to the cafeteria and eat. The Bananas look at Pit annoyed._

 **Captain Falcon:** (Angry) What the hell Pit!

 **Fox:** Calm down Falcon.

 **Captain Falcon:** No I wanna know why he decided cheating was a good idea.

 **Pit:** I didn't mean to. There's more to the tape than Chris showed. Please let me explain.

 **Link:** Don't say anything to us Pit. We thought you were a good guy, but it turns out we were wrong.

 _Pit hangs his head in shame, while Zelda looks happy._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I can't believe Pit fell for it. And that he's getting the blame. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

 **Link:** I saw Zelda smiling. What is going on inside her head? She's up to something.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Night falls and the Bananas are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Bananas. One again, a teammate went behind your back and costed you the challenge. You have all casted your votes and made you decision. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the Island forever. And the marshmallows go to... Shulk, Fox, Rosalina, Zelda, Lucina, Link, and the final marshmallow goes to... Falcon. You cheated to win Pit, I'm sorry. But please leave the island.

 _Pit gets on the boat. The Bananas go to see him._

 **Link:** hey listen, we didn't want to do it. But you did cheat.

 **Pit:** I didn't cheat. Someone gave me the idea.

 **Rosalina:** Oh really? Who gave you the idea to cheat? If you don't mind me asking.

 **Pit:** It was Zelda. She's behind a lot of our guys losing.

 **Lucina:** Oh please. She was with me the whole time gathering wood.

 **Fox:** Sorry man, but we just can't believe you.

 **Pit:** fine. But I'm warning you guys because I care about you. Keep a close eye on Zelda. She'll probably try and stab you in the back.

 _The boat leaves with Pit in it. The Bananas look at Zelda with suspicion. But she ignore it and walk back to the cabin. The rest of the team follow her._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Damn that angel. He's ruined my plans. Looks like I'm just gonna have to lay low and actually play fair. But, I'm proud of Lucina standing up for me. I guess her and Rosalina are serious about this alliance. They're gonna be easy to beat in the final three.

 **Lucina:** I only decided to help Zelda because Rosalina and I knew she did it, but had no evidence. Which is why I got this tape recorder to try and catch her out when she next has a plan to cheat again.

 **Rosalina:** I hope Zelda is counting her day. Cause she'll be out of her soon enough. And Lucina and I will catch her in the act.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The rest of you go back to your cabin as you are safe. For now. But, will the Bananas get back on even terms after the next challenge? Will they figure out who the traitor is? And will Zelda continue to get away with cheating? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The two teams were left to survive in the forest by themselves. Luigi was able to make his team stay calm by singing a nice song. While the Bananas ran from a bear, and as Rosalina was about to be mauled, Shulk tapped into his inner survivalist and save her by punching the bear. That, was super cool. But in the end, The Smashing Hammers won after it was revealed that Pit cheated by hiding the doll after Zelda told him to. But in the end, Pit was voted off, but not before telling his team about Zelda's antics. Will Zelda be able to hide her evil side? And ha Mario finally been forgiven? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The two teams are eating in the cafeteria and there is a lot of tension on both sides._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I knew we had our problems with Mario, but I wonder what's going on with the Bananas. I would ask Lucina, but she's hasn't talked to me in a while. Maybe I can talk to her in private.

 **Zelda:** Everyone has been looking at me funny ever since Pit warned them about me. As much as it pains me to say it, but it looks like I'm gonna have to play nice and get my team to trust me.

 **Fox:** I hate seeing my team so tense. But hopefully once the challenge starts, we can forget about Zelda and work as a team again.

 _*End of Confessions*_

 **Chris:** (Over the Tannoy) Attention campers, meet me at the new stage on the east side if the island immediately for details on your next challenge.

 _The campers walk over. Luigi then grabs Lucina's hand and pulls her to the back of the line._

 **Luigi:** Hey. I was looking over at your team and I noticed all the looks everyone was giving Zelda, what's going on? I understand if you can't tell me. I'm more doing this cause I miss talking to you and seeing your beautiful face.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I really love Luigi. He's so nice and cute and caring about my feelings. And I feel like I should tell him but I'm still not sure unless Rosalina lets me.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Lucina looks at Rosalina who gives her a reassuring nod of acceptance to tell Luigi._

 **Lucina:** First, I've missed talking to you too. I've just been worried, but I'm not anymore. I can trust you with telling you this information. But you must promise me not to tell anyone else.

 **Luigi:** I promise. And if I do, you can't totally turn me down if I ever ask you out.

 **Lucina:** *Chuckles* I'll keep that in mind. Basically, after we voted off pit, he exposed Zelda for cheating and both Rosalina and I knew she did. But we didn't have any evidence, so we're waiting for her to cheat again by recording her telling me her plan and then catching her in the at but having two voices that everyone can trust against one voice that people can't.

 **Luigi:** Wow, that's super smart. No wonder I like you. And I'm guessing Zelda has been forbidding you to talk to me while you're close to her.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. Sorry.

 **Luigi:** It's okay. I understand. I just hope you get the evidence you need. I know you're gonna be amazing. Just know that I will be on your side no matter what.

 **Lucina:** Thanks Luigi, you're too sweet.

 _She kisses him on the cheek and they both blush. The teams arrive to the stage where they sit in the stand with Chris standing on the stage in the centre._

 **Chris:** Welcome campers. The theatre is a wonderful thing. I suggest you go see one when you get the chance after the competition is over.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** Go see a play in a theatre. *Laughs* Yeah right, you'd never catch me watching a play.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** So what, are we gonna put on a play?

 **Chris:** Not exactly. Each team will have to choose three contestants for this. Cause we're gonna have... a talent contest. Each competitor will have a chance to audition for their team to perform in front of everyone her. The judge will be Chef who will score you out of 10 depending on how good your performance was. The contestant who gets the highest scare from chef will win the challenge for their team. Everyone ready? Go and audition. I will see you later tonight for the performances.

 _The teams split up and go to the outside of their cabins. The Hammers are talking about what each person can do. While Mario goes into the cabin and rants to himself. Everyone looks annoyed but ignores it._

 **Luigi:** Okay guys, what can people do that they think will impress Chef.

 **Cloud:** I can carve stuff out of wood with a sword.

 **Luigi:** No, too time consuming.

 **Ryu:** I can break wooden boards from a super high height.

 **Ike:** That sound something like Chef would enjoy.

 **Luigi:** I agree. Hey Ness, why not use your PSI to make a firework show.

 **Ness:** Sure.

 **Luigi:** Okay anyone else? Samus?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** *Sighs* I hated to admit the talent I had that wasn't shooting guns. But I had to tell my team if it meant that it could help win the challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** (Nervous) I can... *Sighs* I can Ribbon dance.

 **Little Mac:** Haha no way.

 **Cloud:** A tough girl like you. I have a hard time believing that.

 **Luigi:** Hey, leave her alone. It's nothing to be ashamed of Samus. You can perform. I t looks like we have our acts.

 **Ness:** Wait, what about your singing Luigi. That would definitely ensure our win.

 **Luigi:** I'm sorry guys but I can't. My stage fright is major and knowing that the other team and the whole will be watching would just make be freeze and run away and would probably make us lose. I'm sorry.

 **Samus:** It's okay Luigi. A lot of people have stage fright.

 **Ryu:** Yeah it's okay man. We'll practice. You can give us pointers on whatever we need to improve with our performances.

 **Luigi:** Thanks guys. Okay, let's practice and blow Chef away.

 _The all cheer. The Bananas are also talking about their talents as well._

 **Captain Falcon:** So we have Fox singing and Rosalina doing a star light show. We just need one more.

 **Rosalina:** Hey Lucina, I've heard that you're a break dancing champion. Why not do that?

 **Lucina:** I would, but I can't.

 **Zelda:** Why not?

 **Lucina:** Cause I have terrible stage fright.

 **Fox:** It's okay, we'll just fins another thing to do to win the contest. Let's just practice what we have now and Link, maybe practice your bow and arrow tricks. You might have to perform.

 **Lucina:** I'm really sorry guys.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Ever since I was a little girl, I've been afraid to go on stage after my father forced me to sing in front of 10,000 people and I ran way crying people I was afraid of disappointing my father. So my sister sang instead and got all my father's praise. It still haunts me today knowing that I let my father down.

 **Luigi:** My stage fright started when I was younger and I was gonna sing I front of my family at my cousins wedding I saw how many people there were and froze and ran away. I got told off by my mom and was laughed at by my brother. So I never go on stage.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like both teams have their acts ready. Which team will win and avoid voting off another camper? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island.

 _*Commercial*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. It is evening time and you all know what that means. It's talent contest time. All of the acts are backstage and waiting to go on. We're gonna start off with the Hammers since they won the last challenge. And their first act, is Ness.

 _Ness uses his PSI ability to make a good firework show._

 **Mario:** (Yelling) Come one, I can better than you kid.

 _Ness gets distracted and loses his footing and a curtain catches fire but is put out by Shulk who found a fire extinguisher. The Hammers are looking at Mario in anger._

 **Chris:** A strong start but a bad finish. And it looks like Chef has given it a 5 out of 10. Next up, for he Bananas, Rosalina and her star show.

 _Rosalina does a great star show where she makes shapes and animals out of stars and even does both Chef's and Chris's faces._

 **Chris:** Nice. I especially loved the part that had my face in it. And it seems Chef agrees with a 7 out of 10. Next act, is Ryu and his board breaking.

 _Ryu breaks 4 boards on his normal level but then a board that is being hung down from the top of the stage. He take a run up, jumps and breaks the board. Everyone cheers._

 **Chris:** Dude, that, was awesome. And Chef agrees with a 7 out of 10, which puts the Hammers on level terms. Let's see if Fox can put the Bananas back into the lead.

 **Fox:** I dedicate this song to the girl that I love most.

 _He looks at Samus who smiles back at him as he sings 'All of me' very well. Everyone cheers._

 **Chris:** Super singing dude. And it looks like it went down well with Chef as he give an 8 out of 10. And now for the last performer for the Hammers, Samus.

 _Samus come out and starts dancing with her ribbon and everyone looks surprised. She dances beautifully and everyone cheers._

 **Chris:** I was not expecting that. But I loved it. And so did Chef with a 9 out of 10. It's all down to the Bananas last performer, Link.

 **Link:** Uh, guys. Can you come back here please?

 _His team goes backstage to see his Bow broken._

 **Fox:** What the... What happened?

 **Link:** I don't know. I was practicing before I went up but then it just broke.

 **Chris:** Guys, what's the hold up?

 **Shulk:** Link's Bow is broken.

 **Chris:** What how?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Man, Link should really look after his weapons. He may never know when someone may come along and cut his bow. Oh wait. That was me. The win is in the bag. Sorry Zelda, but there's room for only one villain.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well if Link can't perform, than someone else will have to. Otherwise you guys forfeit and the Hammers win.

 **Zelda:** Come in guys, think. What can we do?

 _Lucina looks worried but then steps forward._

 **Lucina:** I'll perform.

 _They all gasp in surprise._

 **Rosalina:** Are you sure Lucina? I mean what about your fear?

 **Lucina:** I had to face my fear of my Diary being read out and having my secret revealed of my crush. But I did it cause my team needed me. So I'll do it if it means helping the team win.

 **Fox:** Okay Lucina. Make sure to dance the best you can.

 **Link:** We'll be cheering for you from the stands.

 **Lucina:** Thanks guys.

 **Chris:** Well, in a surprise twist Lucina will be performing... whatever she's performing.

 _Lucina gets on stage and sees everyone staring at her. She freezes until she sees Luigi who gives her a smile and a thumbs up. He smile and takes a deep breath and her usual break dancing song plays and she dances like a Champion. She finishes her dance with a pose, the song stops and everyone stares in shocked silence. But then everyone cheers loudly._

 **Chris:** That break dancing is the stuff of champions. And it looks like Chef agrees with the Full 10 out of 10. Which makes the Slippery Bananas the winners.

 **Bananas:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** Hammers, I'll see you in an hour. Decide on who you want to vote off.

 **Mario:** I wish I could vote off all of you for being jerks to me and for losing the challenge with your so called talents.

 **Samus:** (Angry) Okay! That's it!

 _She goes to punch Mario but she's stopped by Little Mac and Ryu._

 **Ryu:** Woah, calm down Samus.

 **Little Mac:** Yeah, he's not worth it.

 **Mario:** Well, you guys aren't worth my time either.

 _Mario walks away to cabins and everyone else goes to the cafeteria. Luigi grabs Lucina's hand pulls her to one side._

 **Luigi:** Hey. I just wanted to say how amazing you were up there. You deserved to win.

 **Lucina:** *Blushes* Th-Thanks. But... in the last challenge I heard you sing to your teammate and you were amazing, and better than Fox. Why didn't you sing, you most likely would of won.

 **Luigi:** I couldn't, I have major stage fright.

 **Lucina:** So do I.

 **Luigi:** Really? It didn't look like it when you were dancing.

 **Lucina:** I actually froze for a moment and thought about running away. But then... I say you. And I saw you smiling at me. And that gave me all the confidence I needed. Cause I knew you were supporting you.

 **Luigi:** Wow. I had no idea. *Chuckles* I wish I was as brave as you.

 **Lucina:** *Takes Luigi's hands* I want you to promise me right now, that when the next opportunity comes. You will sing in front of everyone her at camp and I'll be smiling at you, so that you know that I will support you all the way.

 **Luigi:** *Blushes* Thanks. I promise I will. You always know what to say to make me confident.

 **Lucina:** *Blushes* So do you.

 _They lean in to kiss but Chris interrupts them._

 **Chris:** Yo, Luigi. The ceremony is about to start. Don't be late.

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* Damn Chris. Sorry, but I've got to go.

 **Lucina:** I know. Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you at the end of the competition for you. Just make sure to wait for me too, okay?

 **Luigi:** I'd wait for you forever if I had too.

 _Luigi runs off. The Hammers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Hammers, as you known whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow, must walk down the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the island forever. You have all casted you votes and made your decisions. The marshmallows go to... Samus, Ryu, Ness, Little Mac, Cloud, Ike, and the final marshmallow goes to... Luigi. I can honestly say I'm not surprised Mario.

 **Mario:** Whatever. Just get me away from everyone.

 **Samus:** (Sarcastically) Yeah, we'll miss you too.

 _Mario leaves on the boat._

 **Chris:** The rest of you. Go and get some sleep, cause you are all safe. For now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I know this is mean to say, but I'm glad Mario is gone. Maybe we can start working as a team again.

 **Samus:** Now that Mario is gone, the rest of us can focus on winning challenges again.

 **Cloud:** I think it's time for me and Ike to lay low from cheating now that the teams are getting smaller. I'll just have to wait for the right moment.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Looks like the Smashing Hammers have gotten rid of their biggest pest, or did they? Will they work better at team now with Mario gone? Or will the Slippery Bananas get two victories in a row for the second time. Find next time, on Total... Smash... Island.


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers got a chance to show off their talents on the Total Smash Island stage. The Hammers had a great lead after Samus surprised everyone with her ribbon dancing. It was up to Link to win it for the Bananas, until his Bow broke because of some tampering from Cloud. But Lucina stepped up and conquered her stage fright by showing of her championship winning dance moves. Will the Hammers be better off with Mario? Will the Bananas catch Zelda in the act? And will either team be able to "Stomach" the next challenge *Chuckles* Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The campers are all in the cafeteria sitting down waiting for their food._

 **Ness:** Where's Chef with the food? A kid needs food to grow.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I swear to god-

 **Ike:** If Ness reminds us that he's a kid again-

 **Cloud:** I will personally-

 **Ryu:** Kill him!

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Little Mac:** Look I'm sure Chef will bring us the food soon, so be patient.

 **Ness:** I can't. I'm a kid, I can never be patient.

 **Cloud:** (Quietly) I'm gonna kill him.

 _Chris and Chef then walk out of the kitchen._

 **Chris:** Morning campers, I hope you're all hungry.

 **Link:** We're starving.

 **Chris:** Great! Cause your next challenge, is an eating challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** An eating challenge huh? I've been told that I have an iron stomach, so I think I have a great chance of winning.

 **Ryu:** I've eaten a lot of different foods on my travels, so this will be a walk in the park.

 **Zelda:** You know in hindsight... maybe we shouldn't of voted off Kirby.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Your challenge is to eat a piece of the food that is on the plate in front of you. The last camper standing without throwing up, wins the challenge.

 **Fox:** Wait... why did you say without throwing up?

 **Chris:** Oh right, I almost forgot. The food you'll be eating, will be disgusting and will most likely make you puke. Whoever pukes or refuses to eat will be eliminated. So everyone, get ready for you first dish.

 _Chef brings out the plates and reveals the first dish._

 **Chris:** Your first dish... is live ants.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Because of Kirby, I was never able to conquer my fear of eating bugs. I don't know if I can do this.

 **Shulk:** I saw the look on Rosalina. I hated seeing her so scared. I had to do something.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Shulk looks at Rosalina and then holds her hand._

 **Rosalina:** *Blushes* Shulk...

 **Shulk:** Don't worry. I'll be here to support you all the way through this challenge. I will not let go unless you want me to.

 **Rosalina:** No. Please don't let go. I need this to get me through the challenge. Thank you so much Shulk. No wonder I love you.

 _They both blush and then look at the ants._

 **Chris:** Well what are you guys waiting for? Dig in.

 **Ness:** Nope, I can't do it.

 **Chris:** Um, you do know you'll be eliminated right?

 **Ness:** I know. But I'm just a kid. I'm not eating bugs.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** If we lose and we have to choose someone to vote off... it will be the easiest vote I've ever made.

 **Luigi:** Damn it Ness, you're as bad as Mario.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Everyone else struggles but they all eat one ant and keep it down._

 **Chris:** It looks like everyone except Ness was able to hold down an ant. But will then be able to hold down the next few dishes? Find out in a bit, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The campers were able to stomach down a live ant, except for Ness who walked away without a care. Let's see if they're able to survive their next dish... a chicken heart.

 **Zelda:** A what?

 _The chicken heart is revealed and everyone looks in disgust. Samus and Lucina walk away. Everyone else eats it and keeps it down._

 **Chris:** Two more campers have dropped out, looks like they didn't have the 'Heart' to eat the chicken heart. The next dish... are Crocodile intestines.

 _The dish is revealed and everyone is disgusted. Luigi walks away. After taking a bite Little Mac and Captain Falcon throw up._

 **Chris:** After the third dish it Cloud, Ike and Ryu for the Hammers and Fox, Link, Shulk and Rosalina for the Bananas, as the next dish... is whale fat.

 _The whale fat is revealed and Ike walks away. Everyone takes a bite and Fox and Cloud throw up._

 **Shulk:** How you feeling?

 **Rosalina:** I'm okay. Cause I'm with you.

 **Shulk:** I'm glad I can be her for you.

 _They almost kiss but Shulk then runs away and throws up outside the tent._

 **Chris:** And we're down to three. But... will we be down to just to after the next dish... A dead tarantula.

 **Rosalina:** (Scared) What?!

 _The spider is revealed and Rosalina looks scared._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** I've always been afraid of eating bugs. But my fear of eating spiders... is even worse.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Both Link and Ryu eat the spider and keep it down._

 **Chris:** What are you gonna do Rosalina?

 **Rosalina:** I... I...

 **Shulk:** Don't worry Rosalina. You've got this.

 **Rosalina:** Shulk...

 **Shulk:** Like I said before, I will always be her to support you.

 _Rosalina smiles and nods. She takes a deep breath and eats the spider and keeps it down. The bananas all cheer for her._

 **Chris:** Dang. I wasn't expecting that. But Rosalina is still in this. And it looks like the last dish is ready.

 _Chef bring out the dishes and reveals a raw piece of meat than no one recognises._

 **Link:** Uhhh... what is this thing?

 **Ryu:** It looks like a piece of raw meat.

 **Chris:** Not just any raw meat... it's a piece of a different meat.

 **Rosalina:** What kind of meat?

 **Chris:** Dog brain.

 **Ryu, Link and Rosalina:** WHAT!?

 _They all look down at their dishes in disgust and Rosalina is about to throw up._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Dog brain? Man, these guys are brutal.

 **Rosalina:** What kind of sick, twisted person would eat the brain of a cute dog.

 **Luigi:** I'm glad I'm not eating that. I would of thrown up twice by now.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _They all pick up the brain. Link and Ryu eat it and barely keep it down._

 **Rosalina:** I'm sorry. I can't do it.

 **Shulk:** Hey, it's okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, you made it to the final three. So you did amazingly.

 **Chris:** We're now down to the final two. Link for the Bananas and Ryu for the Hammers. It seems you two have iron stomachs. But I don't think all that food will sit very well.

 _Both their stomachs rumble in pain._

 **Chris:** So to decide the winner. You're both gonna stand up and let Chef punch you in the stomach. The camper who doesn't throw up, win the challenge.

 _They both stand up. Chef first punches Link and Link takes it. He then punches Ryu who throws up all over Chef._

 **Chris:** And Link wins it for the Slippery Bananas.

 **Bananas:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** Hammers. I'll see you tonight at the ceremony. I hope you can keep down your marshmallows *Chuckles*

 _The two teams leave the cafeteria holding their stomachs. Shulk then goes over to Rosalina and gives her a bouquet of wild flowers._

 **Rosalina:** *Blushes* What are the for?

 **Shulk:** *Blushes* For being the bravest and prettiest girl I know and for reaching the final three.

 **Rosalina:** Aww, thanks Shulk. You're so sweet

 _They smile and blush. Rosalina then pulls Shulk in by this face for a kiss on the lips. She then walks way blushing and Shulk follows. Both the teams are outside their cabins._

 **Ryu:** I'm sorry everyone. I let you all down.

 **Samus:** Hey, come one. Don't blame yourself.

 **Luigi:** Yeah, you made it into the final two. You did better than any of us did.

 **Cloud:** And at least you tried and did the challenge.

 **Ike:** Yeah, unlike some people.

 _They all look at Ness in anger._

 **Ness:** What? Don't look at me. I'm just a kid. I have a weak stomach.

 **Samus:** Really? Let's find out.

 _Luigi and Little Mac hold her back. She stops cause her stomach growls in pain. Night falls and the Hammers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Hammers. You lost two challenges in a row. That's pretty weak guys. But, only one of you will have to walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of loser and leave this island forever. You have all casted your votes and made your decisions. The marshmallows go to... Ryu, Cloud, Ike, Luigi, Little Mac, and the final marshmallow goes to... Samus.

 **Ness:** Wait what?

 **Chris:** Ness, it's time for you to leave.

 **Ness:** But why did you guys voted me off? I'm just a kid.

 **Cloud:** Exactly.

 **Little Mac:** You can't just say 'I'm just a kid' and expect us to give you a free pass.

 **Samus:** We all signed up to this competition and expected to do anything. No matter what it is.

 _Ness leaves and gets on the boat. The boat leaves._

 **Chris:** As for the rest of you, I suggest you get some sleep and rest your stomachs, cause you're all safe. For now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** It's great winning challenges. But Link is a string player. Maybe a bit too strong. Looks like I need to find a way to get rid of him in the next challenge.

 **Rosalina:** We've won two challenges in a row. Which mean Zelda is gonna plan something to get rid of one of our teammates. Looks like I'm gonna have to ask Lucina to keep a close eye on her.

 **Cloud:** Maybe it's time to start winning challenges again. Soon we're gonna be even smaller teams, so I need to be careful with who I mess with.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like the villains are gonna start plotting. But will they be able to get away with it, or will they finally get caught their teammates? Will the campers stomachs be ready for their next challenge? Find of next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers stomachs were put to the test as they have to feast upon some of the most disgusting food we could think of, like chicken heart, a tarantula, and... dog brain. Yeah, we're that hardcore. Even after Rosalina gathered up the courage to overcome her fear of eating bugs, she couldn't eat the brain. In the end, even after being punched in the stomach, Link's iron stomach held everything in and won the challenge for the Bananas. The Hammers in the end decided to vote off Ness for his lame excuses of him being a kid. And it seems Rosalina and Shulk's feelings have grown even more. Will they finally get together? Will the Hammers get their act together? Or will the Bananas win another challenge? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island

 _*Intro*_

 _All of the campers are gathered in the cafeteria, but no one is eating their food because of the last challenge. Everyone's stomachs rumble in pain._

 **Fox:** Man... yesterdays challenge has really taken its toll on my stomach.

 **Lucina:** Same here.

 **Shulk:** I can usually eat Chef's food but after all the food from yesterday... I just can't eat.

 **Luigi:** Looks like the others are also having a hard time eating.

 **Samus:** Can you blame them? I mean, Link won the challenge and even he's not eating the food.

 **Little Mac:** Neither is Ryu, and he got second place.

 **Ryu:** It feels like I'm being punched in my stomach from the inside 1000 times.

 **Chef:** Hey! Why aren't you eating? I stayed up all night making this food. And Link, I expected you to be eating after yesterday. What's wrong with you boy?

 **Link:** Sorry Chef, but the bugs and the raw meat just aren't agreeing with my stomach. Or each other.

 **Rosalina:** We're really sorry Chef, but we just can't eat.

 _Chris then walks in with a smile on his face and see that the camper aren't eating._

 **Chris:** Hey campers, what's wrong? Not Hungry?

 **Cloud:** Shut it Chris.

 **Samus:** No one here can eat after yesterdays challenge.

 **Chris:** Yeah, that was pretty brutal in my part. But you know what I figure is the best medicine for this kind of thing.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** I swear, if he makes us eat something else. I'm gonna punch him. Once my stomach stops punching itself.

 **Samus:** We better not be taking shots. I hate needles.

 **Luigi:** Whatever Chris had planned for us, it can't be good. I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** I always found that the best solution to get rid of gas from my stomach, is a nice refreshing drink. So today, you will all be given a 2 litre bottle of soda. Which will also be part of your next challenge.

 **Link:** Should of seen that coming.

 **Chris:** Your challenge today is to finish this 2 litre bottle of soda. If anyone goes to the bathroom or throws up, will be eliminated. The last camper standing wins the challenge for their team. Okay Chef, go and get the drinks. I'll let you guys have five minutes to prepare.

 _Chef gets the sodas and buts them in front of each camper. Zelda then smiles evilly and looks at Link._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Looks like I found my way to getting rid of Link. He's been a string player through this whole competition. And I have the perfect plan.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda then pulls Lucina to her side of the table._

 **Zelda:** Hey listen, I've got a plan to get rid of Link.

 **Lucina:** Oh, really?

 _Lucina then grabs the tape recorder and holds it underneath the table and presses record._

 **Zelda:** Okay, the plan is, you're gonna distract everyone by saying that there's a bear outside the tent. Then I'll quietly reach over to Links bottle and put this tablet in it. It will make him throw it up super fast and everyone will blame him for losing the challenge. You got that?

 _Lucina stops the recording._

 **Lucina:** Loud and clear.

 _Lucina goes to her seat and gives a wink and a thumbs up to Rosalina._

 **Lucina:** Oh no! There's a bear outside the tent!

 _Everyone panics and goes to check. Zelda then puts the tablet into Links drink and closes it. But the cameras are controlled by Rosalina and Lucina. The teams see nothing and go back to their seats and Zelda, Lucina and Rosalina are back in their normal spaces as well._

 **Chris:** There was nothing there.

 **Lucina:** Sorry, I saw a bush rustle and I just assumed.

 **Chris:** Next time, make sure you know when a bear is there.

 **Lucina:** I will, sorry.

 **Chris:** Anyway, everyone open your bottles, get set... drink.

 _Everyone start drinking and they all finish after a minute of drinking. The Link feels a bad rumble in his stomach and then throws up and everyone gasps in shock._

 **Chris:** Dang. Of all people, I wasn't expecting you Link to throw up. I guess the mix of both raw food and soda just doesn't sit well with you. Sorry man, but you're out

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** I don't understand what happened, my stomach survived the food challenge. So I was assured that I'd survive this one too. Maybe my stomach just couldn't hold on anymore.

 **Fox:** Link won the food challenge with ease, he shouldn't of thrown up like that. Something doesn't feel right.

 **Rosalina:** If I'm right, once the challenge is over and if we lose, it will definitely help expose Zelda. Lucina and I just need to tread carefully.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well, that elimination was unexpected. But, it just means that the Hammers have an advantage.

 _Little Mac then burps and then throws up afterwards._

 **Chris:** Okay scratch that. Who's stomach can survive the longest? Who's kidneys can go the longest without bursting? And with team will have to vote off one of their own. Find out in a bit, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The campers are having to endure their challenge of holding in their drink. There are only five contestants left, with Ryu and Luigi left for the Hammers, and Lucina, Falcon and Zelda for the Bananas. Let's see how they get on with the rest of the challenge.

 _Lucina then runs off to the bathroom and is eliminated. Everyone is struggling except for Zelda and Ryu who are calmly staying still and quiet. The Hammers are getting suspicious of Zelda._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** You didn't think I would actually drink 2 litres of soda after yesterdays challenge. I'd rather starve. But I overheard Chris talking to Chef about the challenge last night after the ceremony. So that's why I quickly got an empty bottle and hid it under my dress. And then at the start of the challenge, I will quickly swap the bottles.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda then lifts her dress to move the bottle and Lucina and Rosalina see it. Lucina is about to tell Chris, but Rosalina stops her._

 **Rosalina:** No. Let's wait until she's in the final 2. Then we can expose her.

 _Lucina nods. Luigi and Falcon then run off to the bathroom at the same time._

 **Chris:** We are now down to the final two contestants. Ryu and Zelda. Who will leave their seat first.

 **Rosalina:** (Quietly to Lucina) Okay, just follow my lead. (To Chris) Hey Chris. Instead of just waiting, why not have both people stand up and have Chef bat them on the back to help them 'Burp'.

 _Zelda the gets nervous._

 **Chris:** Hmm, I never thought of that. But I'm glad you did. Okay guys, stand up and get ready for a back pat from Chef.

 _Ryu gets up but Zelda stays sitting down._

 **Chris:** Uhh Zelda, I said to stand up.

 **Lucina:** Yeah Zelda, what's wrong? Why can't you stand up?

 **Fox:** Do your legs hurt?

 **Link:** Doubt it. She was fine when we walked in here.

 **Captain Falcon:** You're not hiding anything, are you Zelda?

 **Rosalina:** If you're not, just stand up and move away from the table.

 _Zelda nervously and slowly gets up and the 2 litre bottle is revealed. Everyone gasps except for Lucina and Rosalina._

 **Chris:** So wait. What you're telling me is that you never actually drank the soda. That, is a disqualification. Therefore, the winners are the Smashing Hammers.

 **Hammers:** *Cheers*

 **Chris:** Bananas, I'll see you at the ceremony tonight. I don't think you'll need a long time to decide who to vote.

 **Link:** Hold on a second Chris. I wanna get a few answers from Zelda.

 **Fox:** I agree. Why would you cheat like that?

 **Zelda:** It wasn't me. I must of been set up.

 **Lucina:** Oh really Zelda. You mean like how you set up Pit, Marth and Kirby!

 **Rosalina:** And tried to set up Link today.

 _Everyone gasps_

 **Fox:** Wait, is that true?

 **Link:** You tried to set me up and make me look like the bad guy.

 **Zelda:** Of course not. No one has any proof.

 _Lucina then gets out her tape recorder and plays back what Zelda said about getting Link voted off._

 **Rosalina:** Also, I bet if we looked at the tapes from the cameras, we would see you cheat and framing the others for it.

 **Zelda:** Hah, yeah, as if they caught all of that.

 **Chris:** Actually, we did. So right now it's your voice versus over a million other peoples voices, as well as mine as I saw the whole thing.

 **Lucina:** And tricking Rosalina and I to be in an alliance with you and help you with your cheating.

 _Zelda then slaps Lucina hard. Lucina runs to her cabin crying._

 **Link:** I knew there was something going on with you. I can't believe how blind I was.

 **Fox:** It's okay Link. She fooled us all.

 **Captain Falcon:** And I'm guessing you were villain that Marth was talking about.

 **Shulk:** We really should of listened to Pit and did something when we had the chance.

 **Chris:** Okay, enough of this. Bananas I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.

 _Everyone leaves and the Bananas look angry at Zelda. Shulk then pulls Rosalina to one side._

 **Shulk:** Hey listen, I know Zelda was stopping you from dating me. But I also know that you're taking this competition seriously. So, I know you won't date me until the competition is over, but I just want to say that I will wait forever if I have to. Cause I know that one day I'll get you to say yes to being my girlfriend.

 _Rosalina smiles and kisses Shulk on the lips._

 **Rosalina:** Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I only said what I said before so that I could gain Zelda's trust. And it looks like my plan worked.

 **Shulk:** So you exposed Zelda. Are you sure you're not the villain?

 _They laugh and kiss again. Luigi looks at them. Samus also sees this and goes after Fox._

 **Samus:** Hey, Fox!

 **Fox:** Huh? Samus?

 **Samus:** Listen, I know we were waiting until the end of the competition. But I can't wait that long.

 **Fox:** So what are you saying?

 **Samus:** I'm saying... I love you Fox and I want to be your girlfriend. But I understand if you want to wait until the competition is over.

 _Fox hold Samus' hands._

 **Fox:** Samus. I think it's my job to ask. So... will you be my girlfriend.

 **Samus:** Of course I will.

 _They kiss. Luigi sees this as well and goes to where Lucina is in her Cabin. He goes in to see her crying. Lucina hears Luigi come in and sees him. She smiles and wipes the tears from your eyes. Luigi sits down on the bed next to her._

 **Luigi:** Hey. You okay?

 **Lucina:** Yeah, I'm better now that you're here.

 **Luigi:** Hey, I'll always be here for you through thick and thin.

 **Lucina:** *Blushes* Thanks. You're my hero Luigi.

 _They both blush._

 **Luigi:** Listen. There's something I need to tell you.

 **Lucina:** And what's that?

 **Luigi:** I... I...

 _Luigi doesn't say anything and runs away. Lucina goes to follow him but stops at the door._

 **Lucina:** *Sighs* I guess we're both cowards. No wonder I love you.

 _Luigi runs into Fox._

 **Luigi:** Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Fox, I didn't see you there.

 **Fox:** Luigi it's fine. Are you okay though? You look like you're about to faint.

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* I'm a coward.

 **Fox:** What do you mean?

 **Luigi:** I saw you and Samus as well as Shulk and Rosalina become couples. I was gonna tell Lucina how I feel and ask her out, but I froze and ran away. I guess my stage fright got the better of me.

 **Fox:** Aww don't worry Luigi. How about this? If you want, I can help you build up the courage to ask Lucina to be your girlfriend.

 **Luigi:** Really? You'd help me, even though we're on different teams.

 **Fox:** Of course, you're a great guy and a great friend. All I want to know is this. Do you really love Lucina?

 **Luigi:** Of course I do. I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't

 **Fox:** And that's step one. Make sure you're confident on your feeling.

 _They both walk away smiling. Cloud and Ike are watching._

 **Ike:** Looks like they're gonna be a hard duo to beat.

 **Cloud:** True. But we'll find a way to win. We've just got to wait for the right moment.

 **Ike:** We should go, otherwise people will start asking questions.

 **Cloud:** Good point.

 _Night falls and the Bananas are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Bananas, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You've all casted your vote and made your decision. The loser must walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the Island forever. The marshmallows go to... Lucina, Rosalina, Fox, Falcon, Shulk, and the final marshmallow goes to... Link. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, turned into a villain. That, is a real surprise. Time to leave.

 _Zelda gets on the boat._

 **Zelda:** I promise to everyone, that I will get my revenge on all of you. I'm glad I won't see anyone of you again.

 _The boat leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Go back to the cabins and get some rest. You've had a long two days. But, will the Bananas be better now that the villain Zelda has left? Will the Hammers get another lucky break? And will Luigi tells Lucina about how he feels.

 **Lucina:** What was that about Luigi?

 **Chris:** Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	11. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. After the disgusting food challenge, the campers bodies were once again put to the test by drinking a whole 2 litre bottle of soda and did their best to not throw up or go to the bathroom. Everyone was surprised to see Link be the first one to throw up after winning the food challenge. Both teams had some strong competitors until Zelda was shown to have hidden the bottle and swapped it with an empty one. Making the Hammers the winner by disqualification. Also, after the challenge, Zelda was finally exposed for her villainy and cheating after Lucina played a recording of her trying to fame Link. And as a result, Zelda was voted off. How will the Bananas fair now that their villain is gone? Will the Hammers get lucky once again? And what will happen with Luigi and Lucina? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _The campers are sitting down with their teams eating. Shulk goes to sit next to Rosalina._

 **Shulk:** Hey.

 **Rosalina:** Hey you.

 **Shulk:** How you feeling now that Zelda is gone?

 **Rosalina:** Better. I don't have her looming over me and watching my every move.

 **Shulk:** I couldn't imagine how much that must of sucked.

 **Rosalina:** But I'm a lot better now that you're my boyfriend.

 **Shulk:** Same her with you... my girlfriend.

 _They kiss. Luigi see this and then looks at Lucina and sighs. Fox sees Luigi and is worried._

 **Link:** Hey. Everything okay with Luigi?

 **Fox:** Yeah, he's just over thinking things. Probably cause of the challenges.

 **Link:** I hear that. But what's really wrong with him Fox? Don't lie to me.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** *Sighs* I know I shouldn't tell Link. But he's been through a lot in this competition. Plus, I trust him, so I think it will be okay to tell him.

 **Lucina:** It's so nice to now that Zelda is gone. I feel like I've been freed from jail. But it still doesn't compare to the problems I'm having with telling Luigi how I feel. I just don't know what to say. I know he likes me back, but what if I'm just assuming and he doesn't like me back. I'm just too scared to say anything.

 **Luigi:** I just hope Fox knows what to do. Cause I'm ready to just give up. I'm too much of a coward to tell Lucina I love her and to ask her to be my girlfriend. I'm such a loser.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Luigi looks at Fox talking to Link. Fox then gives a thumbs up to Luigi and Luigi smiles._

 **Chris:** *Over the tannoy* Attention campers, it's time for your next challenge. Follow Chef and he'll take you to my location. Make sure to be ready for anything.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** When Chris says to expect anything, you know you're gonna be going through hell.

 **Samus:** 'Expect anything'. That usually means either expect the worst, or don't expect anything at all.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _They all follow Chef through the woods. They've been walking for two hours and are starting to get tired._

 **Captain Falcon:** Hey Chef, are we there yet?

 **Fox:** Yeah, we've been walking for two hours straight.

 **Little Mac:** Yeah, I didn't think the Island was that big.

 **Chef:** All of you, shut your mouth and quit whining! We're here.

 _They stop at a large metal door._

 **Samus:** Is this it?

 **Ryu:** Where's Chris?

 _Chef rolls his eyes and opens the door to reveal Chris is inside in front of a football field. The campers walk in with looks of amazement._

 **Chris:** Welcome campers, to the TSI Stadium.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** I never thought I'd say this, but Chris really out did himself.

 **Fox:** That stadium was the best looking thing I've ever seen on this Island. Well, except for Samus. So I guess it's a close second.

 **Cloud:** You could actually smell the freshly cut grass.

 **Lucina:** Not to mention the stadium food. It's the best thing I've ever smelt.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Hold on a sec. This is almost to good to be true.

 **Samus:** She has a point. What's your game here Chris?

 **Little Mac:** Yeah, what are you trying to pull here?

 **Chris:** Aww come on guys, would I really pull something on you?

 **All:** Yes!

 **Chris:** You know me so well. But, I can promise you that your challenge today will not be as bad as you think it will be. For your challenge will be a nice simple game of Soccer.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Huh. I guess Chris isn't all bad after all.

 **Luigi:** Just soccer? Now this is a challenge I can get behind.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how the challenge will go. Since the teams are even, everyone will be able to play. Each teams will assign positions for each player. You both have 1 time out each, in case you need a break or need to re-strategise. Hammers, you'll be in the goal on the left, and Bananas, you'll be in the goal on the right. The first team to score five goals wins. The winning team, will have the luxury of eating all the stadium food they want. As for the losers, they will have to clean... Chef's dirty kitchen. As well as voting someone off. Both teams will be given ten minutes to assign positions. And... GO!

 _The teams go to their goals and start assigning positions._

 **Cloud:** Okay, I'm sure none of us here want to clean Chef's kitchen. So let's make sure to win today's challenge. Now for positions, Luigi, you are out striker as you've played soccer before. Samus, you and Little Mac will be our midfielders since you're both fast and skilled. I'll be a defender with Ryu and Ike is our goalie.

 **Little Mac:** Hold on. I think I should be goalie.

 **Ike:** Why?

 **Little Mac:** Well I'm usually better with my hands than my feet, I'm faster and let's face it, more fit than you.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** More fit?! Ugh, what is with him all of a sudden?!

 **Luigi:** What's wrong with Little Mac? He's not himself.

 **Little Mac:** I used to be nervous, but then Cloud came to talk to me and told me how far we've gotten and that we're getting closer to the end. So I'm pretty confident that I'm gonna win this whole thing.

 **Cloud:** I do love it when a plan come together. Some people are just so easy to manipulate. Plus, now that Zelda is gone, no one is expecting anymore villains. Well, it looks like they're all even blinder than I thought.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Ike:** You wanna say that again?

 **Cloud:** Easy there Ike. Okay Mac, you can be goalie. Ike you'll be defending with me, Ryu you'll be with Samus in the midfield. Okay guys, let go.

 **Little Mac:** Good. (Cocky) I'll make sure we win this thing.

 **Ike:** Hey. Why did you stop me?

 **Cloud:** Because... (Quietly) it's all a part of my plan. Just follow my lead.

 **Ike:** Uh, sure.

 _Meanwhile the Bananas are also assigning positions._

 **Link:** So I think, whoever has had the most experience playing soccer should be captain and decide our field positions.

 **Captain Falcon:** Good idea. So, who's played soccer the most.

 **Shulk:** I used be part of a soccer team back a home, so I guess I can be captain.

 **Fox:** Sounds good to me.

 _All the Bananas agree and listen to Shulk._

 **Shulk:** Okay, Fox, you'll be out striker cause you're the most accurate. Falcon and Lucina, you're both fast and quick and nimble, so you can be in the midfield. But don't hesitate to help Fox up front if he needs help. Rosalina, you and I will be the defence. And Link, since you're good at using your hands for hard tasks, you're our goalie. Okay team, let's go win this thing.

 _The two teams go onto the pitch which now looks like a soccer pitch thanks to Chef. Chris then blows his whistle._

 **Chris:** Okay teams, I will be your referee. Which means you have to do what I say, when I say it. And you come to me when you want to take a break. Okay on my whistle, Chef will thrown the ball in.

 _Chris blows his whistle and the ball is thrown in. Fox immediately gets the ball and runs past everyone. Little mac is standing in the goal looking cocky as he is caught off-guard and Fox scores._

 **Chris:** And that's1-0 to the Bananas.

 **Ryu:** (Annoyed) What the heck was that Mac? You pretty much just let them score.

 **Little Mac:** Hey, I'm sorry okay. I'll save the next one.

 **Cloud:** (Threateningly) You better.

 _As the game continues the Bananas scare 3 more goals with Fox scoring two and Lucina scoring one._

 **Cloud:** Okay, that's it. We call a time out.

 _Chris nods and allows it._

 **Chris:** The teams will get a five minute break. But, will the Hammers find a way back into this match/ Or will the Bananas stomp them/ Find out in a bit, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. In today's challenge, the campers are having a good old fashion soccer match. The Bananas are currently 4-0 up against the Hammers who have used their time out to re-strategise. let's see how the teams are doing.

 **Cloud:** Okay, I've had enough of this. Mac, you're out of goal are in the midfield.

 **Little Mac:** But I-

 **Samus:** No buts Mac. Cloud is the captain and what he says goes.

 **Ike:** Plus... you're crap anyway.

 **Little Mac:** Luigi, you have to back me up here.

 **Luigi** : Sorry Mac, but you're too cocky and overconfident for your own good.

 **Little Mac:** *Sighs* Fine.

 **Cloud:** Good. Okay guys, I have a plan to get us back into this. Ryu, you stick with Fox. Luigi, you and Samus will be our attack. Ike, you're back in goal. Mac you and I will be on defence. Okay guys, let's do this.

 _Chris then blows his whistle._

 **Chris:** Alright teams, back on to the field.

 _The teams get back onto the field. Chris then blows hi whistle and Chef throws the ball into the middle. Fox goes for the ball but Ryu gets in his way and steals the ball. He then kicks it to Luigi who shoots and scores and everyone looks shocked except for Lucina who looks at Luigi with love in her eyes._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Did Luigi just do that? I knew he was good, but I don't know he was amazing. I think I'm even more in love with Luigi.

 **Ryu:** Damn! Where did that come from?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Dang. I did not see that one coming. But it is now 4-1 to the Bananas but will the Hammers find a way back.

 _The game continues and Luigi score three more goals,_

 **Chris:** And just like that the scores are 4-4, the Hammers are back into this games.

 **Shulk:** We call for a time out.

 **Chris:** Sure thing. Teams, you have five minutes to rest up.

 **Captain Falcon:** Okay, what the hell just happened?

 **Lucina:** They gave the ball to their best player that's what happened.

 **Fox:** You're just saying that cause you're in love with him.

 **Lucina:** *Blushing* No I'm not.

 **Shulk:** Unfortunately she's right. Luigi is too good and we need to make sure he doesn't score again.

 **Rosalina:** But how? He's running circles around us.

 **Shulk:** He did that cause we were going to him individually. So we need to stop him as a team. Rosalina, you and I will keep an eye on Luigi. Falcon, you protect Fox while he goes for the goal. Lucina, you'll be doing a bit if everything. So be ready to run around. Okay, everybody know what they're doing?

 _They all nod and run back onto the pitch. The Hammers do the same._

 **Chris:** It looks like you guys are eager to win. I can respect that. Okay, the next goal will win the challenge for the team who score. Ready?

 _Chris blows his whistle and Chef throws the ball in. The two teams are evenly matched. No one has be able to score. After a few more minutes the ball is loose and it rolls to Little Mac._

 **Cloud:** Mac, go. We'll keep them from catching you.

 _Little Mac runs to the goal with his eyes closed._

 **Luigi:** Uh Mac, stop running.

 **Samus:** (Yelling) Mac, stop running!

 **Cloud:** Mac, stop man!

 _He doesn't listen and shoots and scores._

 **Chris:** And the winners by a score of 4-5, are the Slippery Bananas.

 **Banana:** *Cheers*

 **Little Mac:** Wait what? But I scored.

 **Chris:** Yes you did. Into your own goal.

 _Chris points over to the Hammer goal where the ball is._

 **Chris:** Hammers, I'll see you tonight at the ceremony. For now, make your way back to camp for some cleaning. Bananas, go and enjoy your stadium food back at you cabin.

 **Ike:** Nice going Mac.

 **Little Mac:** Guys, I'm really sorry.

 **Samus:** Save it Mac. We don't wanna hear it.

 _The teams walk back to the camp. Lucina pulls Luigi by his back to the back where she is._

 **Lucina:** Hey. You okay?

 **Luigi:** Yeah I guess. I just hate losing these challenges. And then winning challenge by luck just doesn't feel satisfying.

 **Lucina:** But you were awesome today. I was worried you were gonna beat us just by yourself. We were the lucky ones today.

 **Luigi:** Yeah, I guess.

 **Lucina:** And hey, you'll always be a winner. Especially with my heart.

 **Luigi:** Thanks. That means a lot.

 **Lucina:** Hey, listen. I wanted to ask you... what did you wanna ask me a few days ago after Zelda hit me?

 **Luigi:** Oh um... I was gonna ask you... if... you were okay? After what happened?

 **Lucina:** Oh, that's it? I was okay thanks to you. But why did you run away?

 **Luigi:** Um, hey listen I gotta talk to ox about something. Gotta go, bye.

 _Luigi runs off to go and talk to Fox._

 **Fox:** Hey, you tell her yet?

 **Luigi:** No. I was a coward again. Why can't I just tell her like you told Samus.

 **Fox:** Maybe because it's not the right time yet. I told Samus how I felt cause it felt like the right time. Maybe you're heart is just waiting for the right time.

 **Luigi:** But when will I know when the right time is?

 **Fox:** Trust me buddy, you'll know.

 _Night falls and the Hammers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Hammers, you caught a lucky break in the last challenge. But today... you were the unlucky ones. But one of you will be going home tonight.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Chris:** If we're gonna win any more challenges, we've got to get rid of dead weight. Sorry Mac, but you're dragging us down.

 **Ike:** I'll make sure you regret calling me unfit.

 **Luigi:** I'm not sure what happened with Little Mac, but I don't wanna keep him around if he's gonna continue to be like this.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** You have all casted you vote and made your decision. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow, will have to walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of loser and get off the Island. Forever. And the marshmallows go to... Luigi, Cloud, Samus, Ryu, and the final marshmallow goes to... Ike. Sorry Mac, but you got way to overconfident. It's time for you to leave.

 _Little Mac gets onto the boat and the boat leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go back to the cabins and get some shut eye.

 _The Hammers leave._

 **Chris:** So, we're now down to half of the campers left. How will they fair now that the teams are much smaller? Will the teams start getting along more? Or will there be any teams at all? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	12. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers were treated to a nice friendly game of soccer, where the first team to score five goals would win the prize of having some delicious stadium food. But, even a friendly soccer game, got out of hand. And we weren't the ones who caused it. I think we're losing out touch. But Little Mac got in trouble with his team for being cocky and letting in four goals. But then after being taken out of goal, the Hammers started to make a comeback, until they gave the ball to Mac, and he scored the winning goal, for the wrong team. And in the end, he was voted off for his over confidence. So, will the Hammers make a good comeback and get another win? Or will they not have to, wink, wink. Find out, on Total... Smash... Island.

 _*Intro*_

 _The campers are all gathered in front of the cabins as they have been told Chris, who is very late._

 **Samus:** Ugh, where's Chris? He told us to be here as fast as possible and he's late.

 **Fox:** I'm sure he'll be here.

 **Link:** Yeah I mean, we all know Chris by now.

 **Luigi:** Yeah knowing him he'll just come out of nowhere and try and surprise us.

 _Chris then jumps from behind them and makes them all jump._

 **Chris:** Aww you guys me so well. And yet you were still surprised. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you all here early in the morning.

 **Ike** : Yeah, and why you told us to pack out bags?

 **Chris:** Well I have a nice surprise for you all. Because today, you guys are no longer in teams. We are officially merging the teams. So now it's every camper for themselves.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Looks like it's gonna be tougher to win. But I'm always up for a challenge.

 **Lucina:** I'll miss being with my team mates. But this is a competition after all. And I'm here to win. Plus now I don't have to hold back when talking to Luigi now that we're no longer in teams.

 **Cloud:** Now that the teams are merging it looks like it's gonna be harder to get others voted off. But luckily, I'm smarter than everyone here. And I have an alliance member who can take the fall for me if something goes wrong.

 **Rosalina:** A merge? Ugh, this is gonna put a bit of strain on my relationship with Shulk. But we both understand that we both want to win. Plus our love is stronger than anything.

 **Luigi:** On the good side, this gives me more of a chance to talk to Fox behind my teams back and get close to Lucina. On the bad side, everyone will be trying even harder and it's easier to get voted off. Looks like I really will have to be careful.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** In terms of voting off a camper, the voting system is still the same. But, instead of the team who wins not having to vote of a team member, the winner will win invincibility and cannot get voted off by anyone. And in terms of your packed bags. The right cabin will now be where the boys sleep, and the left cabin will be where the girls live. So go to your new cabins and get your things unpacked. Then go to the cafeteria to get yourselves some breakfast, and then Chef will take you guys to where the first part of your challenge is. See you guys in an hour.

 _The guys from the Hammers go to the Bananas cabin. And the girls from the Bananas go to the Hammers cabin._

 **Fox:** Hey guys, welcome to the newly appointed guys cabin. Where there's gonna be no tension here.

 **Link:** Yeah, We're all gonna be bros. Hope you guys are okay with that?

 **Luigi:** Well I can agree to that.

 **Ryu:** Same here. There was too much tension in the Hammers cabin.

 **Cloud:** I can agree to that.

 **Captain Falcon:** To be fair, we've all had moments like that on this show.

 **Shulk:** Yeah, shall we all agree that from here on out, even though we're competing against each other, there will be no tension between us.

 _They all nod in agreement._

 **Shulk:** Now then, pick a bunk.

 **Link:** But be quick though, cause we've not got long to eat until the challenge starts.

 _As the boys unpack the girls go over to the Hammers cabin and see Samus just sitting on her bed._

 **Rosalina:** Hey Samus. You okay?

 **Samus:** Yeah I'm okay, just a bit worried.

 **Lucina:** About what?

 **Samus:** Well there's only 3 of us girls and 8 guys. We're heavily outnumbered, but I don't wanna ask you guys to create an alliance because of your previous one with Zelda.

 **Rosalina:** Aww Samus. Don't worry so much.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, we don't need to be in an alliance to beat the guys anyway.

 **Rosalina:** We just need to make sure we do our best and stick together until the very end.

 **Samus:** Thanks girls. You're right, we're gonna beat those guys' butts.

 **Lucina:** That's the spirit.

 **Samus:** Awesome. Now, you girls unpack. We need to get to the cafeteria and eat. Otherwise we won't have any energy for the challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** I do agree with Samus. I think we are at a very big disadvantage against the boys. I would like to work with Samus in an alliance cause she's very nice. But because of Zelda I can't really trust alliances.

 **Lucina:** Samus is super nice. A lot better than Zelda. She's gonna be much better to stay in a cabin in.

 **Luigi:** I like being in a cabin with guys that I can trust. Plus it will be a good way to keep talking to Fox about asking out Lucina.

 **Fox:** I do like being in a cabin with other guys that I can call friends, but after the whole thing with Zelda, anyone could be a villain. So I guess I still need to watch my back.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The campers are now sitting down in the cafeteria eating. Chef then walks out of his kitchen wearing his army uniform. All the campers look at him trying not to laugh._

 **Link:** What's with Chef's get up?

 **Captain Falcon:** He looks so serious.

 _Chef then bows a trumpet into all the campers faces._

 **Chef:** Everyone, get your butts of the seats and get moving!

 **Luigi:** Get moving to where?

 **Chef:** TO WHEREVER THE HELL I TELL YOU! Now, get up and get moving.

 _The campers then get up and start walking with Chef behind them looking scary._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Just when I thought Chef couldn't get any scarier, he proves me wrong.

 **Ryu:** It was nerve-racking know that he was right behind, judging our ever move.

 **Fox:** I felt like if I stepped out of line, Chef was gonna do something horrible to me.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The campers then see Chris in front of an obstacle course._

 **Chris:** Welcome campers to your first challenge after the merge. Your challenge will be a three part challenge. The first part, is to do a military style obstacle course, made by Chef himself from what he remembers from his time in the military.

 **Shulk:** Chef was in the military? Ha okay, sure.

 **Chef:** (Threateningly) You wanna say that again maggot.

 **Shulk:** (Scared) Uhhh, no.

 **Chef:** Good.

 **Chris:** Anyway, the camper who gets first will get a prize that will help them in past two. Campers get ready... get set... GO!

 _The campers start running through the course, Shulk gets the lead but is then tripped by Cloud before the finish line._

 **Chris:** And the winner is Cloud.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** I don't know what happened, I was about to win then I just fell over and Cloud won. Something weird is going on here.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Campers, meet me at the beach in ten minutes. And make sure to wear your swimming gear.

 _The campers go to the cabins to change, but Rosalina catches up to Shulk before he goes in to change._

 **Rosalina:** Hey, you okay? I saw you fall over before the finish line. You're not hurt are you?

 **Shulk:** I'm fine, just a bit annoyed and confused.

 _The other campers besides Cloud and Ike go to Shulk._

 **Fox:** What do you mean?

 **Shulk:** Well I was running and I was completely fine. And then I just fall over and see Cloud cross the finish line win.

 **Luigi:** That does sound weird.

 **Ryu:** Yeah, you're not the kind of person who's clumsy enough to just randomly fall over.

 **Link:** Something weird is going.

 **Shulk:** I agree, but hey, it's in the past. I'm just gonna focus in winning the next challenge,

 **Rosalina:** That's what I love about you Shulk. You don't let anything bother you for too long.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah you always focus on what's important.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** It seems Shulk has a lot of friends and is very likeable. Which means he won't be voted off. I really should of been more careful when cheating. Looks like I'm gonna have to find another way to stay on this island.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Ooh drama, I love it. Will Shulk find out what Cloud did? Or will Cloud find a way to get rid of Shulk. Find out in just a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 _The campers get changed and meet Chris at the beach._

 **Chris:** Welcome campers to part two of your challenge. Where you're all going to be swimming all around the island back here to the docks. The winner will once again get something that will help them in the final part of the challenge. Cloud, since you won the last challenge you will get a ten second head start ahead from everyone.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** First a running course, now a swimming race... I wonder.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Hey Chris?

 **Chris:** Yes?

 **Luigi:** Is this three part challenge a triathlon.

 _Then Chef uses an air horn._

 **Chris:** Congratulations Luigi, you just won the secret challenge of finding out what kind of challenge this three part challenge is. And because of that, you also get a ten second head start as well as Cloud.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Wow I didn't know Luigi was a detective. That's kinda hot.

 **Fox:** I knew something was strange about this challenge, but looks like Luigi got there before me. Looks like he'll be the hardest person to beat.

 **Cloud:** Damn that Luigi. I would of won this challenge if it wasn't for him. I know how strong of a swimmer he is. Looks like I've just got to focus on how to get rid of Shulk.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Okay, campers get ready. The first air horn is for Luigi and Cloud. The second air horn, is for the rest of you. Ready... GO!

 _Chef uses the air horn and Luigi and Cloud start swimming. Then the second air horn goes off and the other campers start swimming. After around an hour Luigi is the closest to the docks with Lucina not far behind him, but Luigi gets to the dock first._

 **Chris:** And Luigi is the winner. He will get an advantage in the third and final part of the challenge. Now all of you go dry off and get dressed and meet me on the beach again in ten minutes.

 _The campers go back to the cabins and Cloud pulls Ike to one side._

 **Cloud:** Listen, neither of us has an advantage to win this challenge. So my plan is to get rid of Shulk.

 **Ike:** Okay, but how? He's too popular.

 **Cloud:** That's where you come in. You're gonna be the last person to vote and break into the voting box and replace all the votes and swap them with these that say Shulk.

 **Ike:** That's pure evil. I like it. Okay make sure to give them to me before the voting and I'll hide them.

 **Cloud:** Will do. Let's go before everyone gets suspicious.

 _Everyone then gets dressed and goes to the beach where Chris is waiting in front of some bikes._

 **Chris:** Campers, this, is the third and final part of the challenge. Like Luigi pointed out before, this three part challenge is a triathlon. Which means the part three is a bike race around the island. The winner gets invincibility and cannot get voted off.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Sweet, a bike race. I used to do bikes races when I was younger so this will be easier.

 **Rosalina:** People may not know this, but I used to be a champion bike rider and have won many races. So this race is mine to win.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Luigi, because won the last challenge you once again get a ten second head start. Now everyone choose a bike and get to the starting line.

 _Everyone gets on a bike and takes them to the starting line._

 **Chris:** Like the swimming race, the first air horn is for Luigi and the second air horn is for the rest of you. Ready...

 _The first air horn goes off and Luigi goes. After ten seconds the rest of the campers go after the second air horn. After a while the campers are getting closer to the finish line. Shulk is in the lead but then Rosalina catches up and they both cross the finish line at the same time._

 **Chris:** And it looks like we have two winners, Shulk and Rosalina.

 _Both Shulk and Rosalina hug each other and cheer._

 **Chris:** Now hold your horses love birds. Just because you both won the race doesn't mean you both win invincibility. We can only have one winner, and luckily I have a solution for this. Everyone follow me to the cafeteria.

 _They all follow Chris to the cafeteria where Shulk and Rosalina are sat in two chairs facing each other._

 **Chris:** Now because you both tied, this tie breaker challenge will be the hardest. A good old fashioned staring contest.

 **Ryu:** What's so hard about that?

 **Chris:** The hardest part, is where you guys come in. The rest of the campers are gonna try their best to get you to blink. The camper who doesn't blink, wins invincibility. Ready... and stare!

 _As Shulk and Rosalina stare at each other, the campers do their best to make them blink. Fox uses bad smelling food, Luigi tries to scare them, Falcon tries to bore them by reading a long book, Lucina splashes water into their face and Ryu puts spiders in front of them. They don't budge until Cloud then grabs Chef's dirty underwear and puts it in Shulks face and Shulk closes his eyes and turn away from the smell._

 **Chris:** And Rosalina wins. Which means she can't be voted, but the rest of you can. Make sure to decide before the ceremony tonight. See you then.

 _Chris leaves and Chef goes into the kitchen to serve dinner and everyone then gets their food and starts eating. Shulk looks down and Rosalina goes over to him._

 **Rosalina:** Hey, don't be sad. You were amazing today.

 **Shulk:** Thanks, but I still lost. It's not a great feeling knowing that I could of won if I wasn't so weak.

 **Luigi:** You're not weak.

 **Samus:** Yeah, I would of lost at the story told by Falcon. So you did amazingly.

 **Link:** But why did Cloud only try to make you blink and not just put the underwear in the middle for both of you to smell.

 **Fox:** Yeah I thought that was weird.

 **Shulk:** It doesn't matter, I still lost. But I'm happy to know that Rosalina won and I'm proud of her.

 _Rosalina kisses Shulk on the cheek. Cloud looks at them annoyed but then looks at Ike and smile at him evilly. Night falls and everyone is at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Good evening campers. Welcome to your first marshmallow ceremony of the merge. As you know, the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to go down the walk of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the island. Forever. You have all casted your votes and made your decision, and the marshmallows go to, Rosalina, Luigi, Ike, Ryu, Samus, Lucina, Falcon, Fox, Link, and the final marshmallow goes to... Cloud.

 _Everyone gasps in shock as Cloud receives his marshmallow._

 **Chris:** That, is a shocker. But Shulk, you gotta leave my friend.

 _Shulk then gets up and goes to the boat._

 **Rosalina:** Wait Chris, there must be some mistake.

 **Link:** Yeah I know for a fact that I didn't vote for Shulk.

 **Fox:** Neither did I. And I bet no one else did either.

 **Chris:** I'm sorry, but the votes don't lie.

 **Shulk:** It's okay guys, don't worry about it. Just make sure not to think about me too much while you're trying to win the money. I know you're all gonna do great.

 **Rosalina:** (About to cry) I'll miss you.

 **Shulk:** I'll miss you too, but I know you're gonna be amazing

 _They kiss and then Shulk leaves on the boat._

 **Chris:** As for the rest of you, go to your cabins and rest as you're all safe. For now.

 _Everyone leaves to go to the cabins. Cloud and Ike go to the back of the cabin._

 **Cloud:** Nice work Ike. I knew I could count on you.

 **Ike:** No problem. So, who's our next target?

 **Cloud:** We'll figure that out once we're at the next challenge. For now, let's rest and try to blend in. There's gonna be a lot of tension at camp now.

 **Ike:** You got that right.

 _*Confessional*_

 _We see Ike grabbing the voting box and using his strength to open it and grab all the papers and put in the papers that have Shulk on them._

 **Ike:** Sorry not sorry man, but you're too popular stay.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Whoa, that was evil. It looks like Shulk was voted off unfairly. But, will the campers find out before someone else is unfairly voted off? Or will Ike be able to get away with it? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	13. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The teams merged into one and it became every camper for themselves. And as a way to celebrate this, we made the campers go through a triathlon where they first ran through a military style obstacle course, then a swimming rave around the island and then a bike race around the beach. In the end, Shulk and Rosalina tied in the bike race and they had to go one on one in a staring contest. In the end, Rosalina won and gained invincibility. And thanks to some underhanded means from Ike, Shulk was voted off, leaving a very nice love message to his girlfriend Rosalina. Will Ike get caught for what he did? Or will the campers find out what he did? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _Both the boys and the girls are in their cabins, Rosalina is crying into her pillow and Lucina and Samus are trying to cheer her up._

 **Lucina:** That's it let it out. It's good to get it all off of your chest.

 **Rosalina:** I just can't believe he's gone. He wasn't even voted off.

 **Samus:** I know, but don't worry, we're gonna find out what happened and make sure that Shulk get's his justice.

 **Rosalina:** Thanks guys, that really means a lot.

 _They all hug. Cloud and Ike are outside listening to this._

 **Cloud:** We've got to make sure that they don't figure it out.

 **Ike:** How? We got rid of her boyfriend and they're gonna keep a close on all the guys.

 **Cloud:** Easy, one of us will win today's challenge and we'll do what we did with Shulk and get Rosalina voted off this time.

 **Ike:** But won't that make this whole thing a lot more suspicious.

 **Cloud:** I'll worry about that, just make sure not to screw up. You got that?

 **Ike:** Yeah, I got it.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** I think Cloud is being too risky with getting Shulk off the island, and now trying to get Rosalina off the island is suicide. But, I have to trust him.

 **Cloud:** If everything does go wrong, and neither Ike or I wins today's challenge, I guess I'll just have to send Ike down the river. I need to make sure I win the money and I won't let anyone get in my way.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Meanwhile the rest of the guys are in their cabin talking. Trying to figure out how Shulk got voted off the island._

 **Fox:** I just don't understand how Shulk was the one voted off. I mean did anyone here actually vote for him.

 _They all shake their heads no._

 **Captain Falcon:** What about the girls?

 **Ryu:** Well Rosalina is his girlfriend, so it can't be her.

 **Link:** But she could of wanted the money for herself. And he is a strong competitor.

 **Luigi:** No. I know Rosalina, and she's way too nice to do that to anyone she loves.

 **Link:** Then what about Lucina?

 **Luigi:** It couldn't be her.

 **Fox:** You're just saying that cause you've got a thing for her.

 **Luigi:** Hey, you'd say the same thing if it was Samus.

 **Fox:** Yeah that's true.

 **Ryu:** So if it's not the girls, then what about Cloud and Ike?

 **Captain Falcon:** They're just two people and I don't think they could swap the votes.

 **Luigi:** True, the box does have a strong lock on it.

 **Chris:** (Over the tannoy) Attention campers, meet me at the stage where the talent show challenge happened in ten minutes.

 _The campers start making their way and then get to the stage where Chris is standing on stage._

 **Chris:** Campers, take a seat. Now I know you're all still in shock from the exit of Shulk. But, we have to move on. Because it's time for the next challenge, a sword fighting competition.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** Finally, a challenge I'm good at.

 **Cloud:** Hah, this is gonna be too easy.

 **Lucina:** I've learnt from the best swordsman in history. So there's no way I'm gonna lose.

 **Link:** Now this is more my style, time to win invincibility.

 **Fox:** I would say I'm glad that Shulk is gone. But then I realised there are four other contestants that use swords. So I'm very confident in winning today.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** So where are the swords?

 **Chris:** That's for you guys to find out. There are several wooden swords hidden around camp. Some good, some not so good. But once you find one, that will be the sword you use.

 **Luigi:** What do you mean some good, some not so good?

 **Chris:** Well even though all the swords look the same, some are very reliable and won't fall apart. Some are not so string and can easily fall apart. So, go and find your sword.

 _The campers start to leave._

 **Chris:** Oh and before I forget. If you don't get back here after one hour of searching, you can't be in the challenge to win invincibility. And, go go go!

 _The campers start running and searching for the swords. After 55 minutes of searching the only two contestants that haven't found a sword are Luigi and Lucina. Luigi then finds two swords and lucina goes to see._

 **Lucina:** Which one should we each take?

 **Luigi:** Uhhh, you take the left one and I'll take the right one.

 **Lucina:** How do you know either them are good?

 **Luigi:** I don't. I just gotta trust my instincts.

 **Lucina:** Then I trust them too.

 _They're about to kiss._

 **Chris:** *Through a megaphone* You've got one minute to get to the stage.

 _They both grab their swords and make it to the stage in time._

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like everyone is here. And are ready to fight each other to fight each other in a sword fighting tournament, with the first match being Ike vs Lucina. Who will win the match? Who will win the challenge and gain invincibility. Fins out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. Ike and Lucina are currently on the stage and are about to start the sword tournament. The rules are simple, if you get hit by your opponents sword, you lose. If you fall off the stage, you lose. If your sword breaks, then improvise.

 **Lucina:** Good luck Ike.

 **Ike:** Hah, I don't need luck to beat you.

 **Lucina:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Ike:** Well you're not exactly the strong type. You're more a damsel in distress girl.

 _Everyone gasps._

 **Cloud:** Oh boy.

 **Chris:** And... fight.

 _They fight but Lucina wins in ten seconds after she dodges Ike's attack and he falls of the stage._

 **Chris:** And Lucina wins.

 **Ike:** What, no way.

 **Lucina:** Not much of a damsel in distress now am I.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Woohoo, go Lucina. Way to beat that sexist Ike.

 **Cloud:** Ike had it coming. Maybe I should let him loose.

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* Lucina is just the best. I need to talk to Fox, cause I need to ask her out.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The next match is Fox vs Cloud. And fight.

 _They fight and Cloud wins by touch Fox with his sword. The next match is Link vs Samus which Link wins by forcing Samus off the stage. Then Ryu vs Falcon which Ryu wins with Ryu touch Falcon with the sword. Then Luigi vs Rosalina which Luigi wins with touching Rosalina with the sword._

 **Chris:** We're now down to 5 swordsmen left.

 **Luigi:** Bout how is it even, there's only five of us.

 **Chris:** Well actually I'm gonna make all five of you fight and the winner will get a free pass t the finals. And fight.

 _They all fight and after a few minutes the final two are Cloud and Link. After some great back and forth action, Link loses his footing and falls off the stage._

 **Chris:** And Cloud goes straight to the finals. The first match will be Link vs Luigi

 _They fight and Link wins with ease by touching Luigi with the sword. Then Lucina and Ryu go up to fight. They fight and Lucina wins by touching Ryu with the Sword. Ryu then gets uo and bows to Lucina._

 **Ryu:** You are an incredible swordsman. You deserve to win.

 **Lucina:** Thank you.

 **Chris:** Okay Link, go on stage cause we're gonna do this match now. And fight.

 _They both fight for a while until Link swings his sword, but Lucina dodges and spins and touches Link on the back with her sword._

 **Chris:** And Lucina is going to the finals

 **Link:** Nice move. Good luck in the finals.

 **Lucina:** I'll try my best.

 _They shake hands._

 **Lucina:** Okay, enough handshaking and more fighting please. Cloud get on stage. This the finals and whoever wins this, will win invincibility. And... Fight!

 _Cloud is attacking Lucina a lot and is hitting her sword hard. Soon her sword breaks._

 **Cloud:** (Cocky) It's over Lucina. I win.

 **Lucina:** Don't get cocky Cloud. Like Chris said, my sword may be broken, but I can still use it.

 _Cloud goes to attack Lucina but she once again dodges him and spins around behind him. She hit him on his back and Cloud falls off the stage._

 **Chris:** And Lucina wins the challenge and wins herself invincibility. I'll see you guys at the ceremony tonight. Make sure you know who you want to vote off. Now go and get some food.

 _They walk to the cafeteria and then get their food and sit down to eat._

 **Fox:** Hey Lucina, nice moves out there today.

 **Link:** Yeah, where did you learn to do that?

 **Lucina:** I was taught by some of the best swordsman at my dad's castle when I was younger in every sword technique.

 **Ryu:** That's very impressive. How old were you?

 **Lucina:** I was 11.

 **Fox:** Dang, that young?

 **Lucina:** Well if I was to become queen in the future, I need to learn a lot and I once saw my dad teaching our soldiers and I wanted to be like him and asked him for me to be taught.

 **Captain Falcon:** Well if I'm ever in need of swordsman in another challenge, I'm gonna make sure I'm on your side.

 **Rosalina:** I hear that.

 _Meanwhile Ike is sitting on his own and Cloud comes over._

 **Ike:** Looks I know what I said was stupid, I was just in the moment.

 **Cloud:** And how was that moment?

 **Ike:** Not very good.

 **Cloud:** Well even so, just make sure to stick to our plan and you'll be fine.

 **Ike:** But they're all gonna vote for me and know that something is up.

 **Cloud:** Oh relax, they're not gonna reveal the voting. We'll have it covered. I promise.

 **Ike:** Okay, fine. I'll do it.

 **Cloud:** Good.

 _Cloud then goes over to Lucina._

 **Cloud:** Hey Lucina. I forgot to say this after the challenge but well done on winning. I would never of thought of the move you did in a million years. Well done.

 **Lucina:** Oh, thank you Cloud. You wanna join us.

 **Cloud:** Nah, I think I'm gonna go and have a nap, I'm kinda tired. But I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.

 _Cloud leaves with an evil smile on his face and chuckles. Night falls and everyone is at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers, ten is about to become nine, and we're edging ever closer to seeing who will win the one million dollars, but right now, as you know the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island. Forever. You have all casted your votes and made your decision. And as a bonus for tonight, I will be revealing who you each have voted for.

 _Everyone gasps and Ike is looking scared and nervous. Chris shows on a TV that everyone voted for Ike including Cloud. But then it is revealed that Ike open the box and replaced the voting box with papers with Rosalina on each paper. Everyone once again gasps and looks at Ike angrily._

 **Chris:** Well, that is surely a surprise.

 **Link:** So you tried to change the votes so that you don't have to leave the island.

 **Fox:** That's super low man, what the hell.

 **Chris:** Actually, if you look at the TV screen, you will see that Ike did the same thing when Shulk was voted off.

 _Everyone gasps again and are now very angry at Ike._

 **Chris:** Because of your actions Ike, you will be the one leaving the island on two counts of tempering with the votes. Time to leave buddy.

 _Chef then drags Ike toward the boat._

 **Ike:** Wait no, Cloud, you'll help me right.

 **Cloud:** Hey, you're the one who tampered with the votes. I don't know why you're asking me for help.

 **Ike:** You.. you traitor!

 **Fox:** Huh? Traitor?

 **Ike:** Yeah, Cloud made me join an alliance with him. He's the real one who is responsible for Shulk getting off the island and trying to get Rosalina off the island.

 _Ike is then thrown onto the boat and he boat leaves. Everyone looks at Cloud in anger._

 **Link:** Is that true Cloud?

 **Rosalina:** Did you get Shulk off the island?

 **Cloud:** Oh please, he's just trying the save his own butt. There's no proof I did anything.

 **Fox:** Hey Chris. Did the cameras catch Cloud talking about getting rid of Shulk and Rosalina.

 **Chris:** As a matter of fact...

 _He then turns the TV on again and it shows Cloud with Ike and in the Confessional booth talking about his plans of getting rid of Shulk and Rosalina and other when they were in teams._

 **Luigi:** So it is true. It even goes as far back as to near the beginning of the competition.

 **Cloud:** Oh please, so I did all that stuff, so what? Shows like this always have people stabbing each other in the back to win the main prize. Any one of you would do it if you had the chance.

 **Fox:** We all have a lot more dignity than that.

 **Cloud:** Oh what cause your all friends, please. I'm gonna pack my stuff and sleep on the left side of the cabin by myself.

 **Captain Falcon:** I think that would be best.

 _Cloud leaves and everyone watches him leave as they look at him in anger._

 **Chris:** The rest of you go and get some sleep as you're all safe. For now.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Man, looks like there really is a new villain in the camp. Looks like I need to watch my back once again. Even more than before. But if he hurts my girlfriend Samus in any ay possible, I'll personally make sure he regrets it.

 **Samus:** I hope Fox will be okay. He's sleeping nearer to Cloud than I am. So I hope he watches his back. If Cloud does anything to hurt Fox, I will kill him myself.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Man I love creating more drama on this show. Maybe I should change this shows name back to the original. But anyway, will Cloud be able to get away with all that he's done and stay on the island? Or will everyone work together to get rid of him? Or will they still only play for themselves to win the million dollars? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	14. Episode 14

**Episode 14**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers were playing detective as they were trying to figure out how Shulk was eliminated. But they had to wait as they're next challenge was to find a sword and then fight each other in a sword fighting tournament. In the end Lucina beat Cloud in the finals to win invincibility. During the challenge, Ike got angry and made a few enemies, then made even more after I used my hostly powers to show everyone voting in the booth. And it seems that Ike tried to cheat again as I also showed him changing the votes when Shulk was eliminated and the mystery solved. But when we thought the surprises were over, we were wrong. It turns out when Ike was eliminated, he sold out Cloud and revealed him to be the mastermind behind everything that Ike had done. So it looks like Cloud has gotten all of Ike's enemies. Will Cloud be able to survive on the island for long? Or will everyone find a way to get him off the island? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _All the campers except for Cloud are in the cafeteria tent on one table comforting Rosalina who is crying._

 **Link:** Hey, it's okay Rosalina.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, it'll be fine.

 **Rosalina:** *Crying and upset* No it's not okay! Shulk would still be here if Cloud didn't make Ike cheat. And now Shulk can't come back because of the rules.

 **Fox:** I know, but it'll be fine. We're gonna make sure we get rid of Cloud for what he did.

 **Ryu:** We will make sure Shulk is avenged.

 **Samus:** Uh, he's not dead Ryu.

 **Ryu:** Well... you know what I meant.

 **Captain Falcon:** We'll make sure justice is served.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. If we could get rid of Zelda, we can do the same to Cloud.

 **Fox:** Exactly.

 **Link:** We'll make sure no villain will win.

 **Rosalina:** Thanks guys.

 _Cloud then walks into the tent. Everyone looks at him in anger. He then gets his food and sits down on the other table while everyone else still looks at him in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I don't know why everyone is mad at me. I'm just doing what I can to stay in the game. Anyone of them would do it if they had a spine. The only problem is that I now have to win every challenge to make sure I stay in the game.

 **Fox:** What Cloud did was unacceptable. I really thought he was better than that. Looks like I'm gonna have to do my best to win a challenge to get him eliminated.

 **Link:** I was surprised when Zelda turned out to be a villain, but I still saw signs. I didn't see any signs from Cloud. I guess anyone could be a villain.

 **Lucina:** I'm angry that Cloud turned out to be a bad guy, but I'm even angrier about the a=fact that he was nice to me after the last challenge. Was he just faking that? He is going down.

 **Rosalina:** I've never been angry at anyone or wanted to hurt anyone. So congratulations Cloud. You've officially made me was to hurt you.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris then walks into the cafeteria to see everyone angrily looking at Cloud._

 **Chris:** Wow. I've seen tension before, but this... really takes the cake. But if I can have everyone's attention please.

 _They all ignore him._

 **Chris:** Well then... Chef?

 _Chef then uses his air horn and uses it through a megaphone and it shocks everyone and snaps them out of their angry state._

 **Chris:** Good. That's better.

 **Link:** Ugh, what the hell man?

 **Chris:** Hey, it's not my fault that you weren't focusing on the more important thing here.

 **Captain Falcon:** And what's that?

 **Chris:** Me!

 **Samus:** Should of seen that coming.

 **Chris:** But, what is important for you is winning your next challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** As much as I hate to feed Chris' ego, he's right. I need to focus on what's most important, and that's winning the challenge.

 **Link:** We all need to focus on winning this challenge if we're gonna get rid of Cloud. So we need to shift our focus to the challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now then... Your next challenge is gonna involve a lot of crying. But luckily, you won't be the ones who'll be crying.

 **Fox:** What do you mean?

 _Chef then brings out of his kitchen toy babies and gives one to each contestant._

 **Samus:** Uhh, are these real?

 **Chris:** Nope. Just hyper realistic babies that Japanese scientist have made for couple to practice their parenting if they ever want to have a baby if their own. And we've got the original make. But they each have one problem.

 **Luigi:** What kind of problem exactly?

 **Chris:** Well, they can't stop crying. You see, their wiring is a little messed up and there are very few ways to stop them from crying. It's pretty much almost impossible to stop them.

 **Lucina:** Wait, so what's the challenge?

 **Chris:** Your challenge is to find a way to stop these mechanical babies from crying.

 **Luigi:** But you just said that there's no way to stop them from crying?

 **Chris:** Nooo, I said there are very few ways to do it. Some people have been able to do it by putting them to sleep. So start with that maybe. And your challenge will begin once Chef presses the button.

 _Chef then presses the button on his remote and all the babies start to cry. And everyone starts to look annoyed._

 **Chris:** Oh and by the way, there's no off switch. Good luck.

 _Chris leaves and everyone looks at each other._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I hate this challenge already. I don't know how to handle kids. Ugh, damn you Chris.

 **Luigi:** I've done a few babysitting jobs before. But this is a whole different level. So it looks like I'm gonna be struggling for a while.

 **Lucina:** I love kids. I've had to bay sit my friend's babies all the time. This challenge will be easy.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Oh really? Well I hope she likes surprises cause this baby is gonna be a lot harder to put to sleep than a real kid. But will our campers find a way to put these babies to sleep? And will Cloud survive today's challenge? And will he be able to survive elimination? Stay tuned on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. It's been four hours since we gave our campers the babies and it seems none of them are even close to stopping them from crying. Let's see if any of them have gotten closer.

 _The campers are in front of their cabins looking annoyed while their babies continue to cry._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** You know, I've always wanted to have kids whenever I found the right girl. But this challenge... is making regret wanting to have kids.

 **Samus:** These robots are the reason I will never have kids.

 **Fox:** I never imagined myself having kids. This challenge just proves that I shouldn't have any.

 **Lucina:** I don't know why everyone is so annoyed. Babies are cute. I don't see any problems.

 _Chris then uses the remote to make the baby cry louder into Lucina's ear._

 **Lucina:** See... no problem at all.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Fox goes over to Samus._

 **Fox:** Hey. How's it going?

 **Samus:** Terrible. You?

 **Fox:** Same here. This does make me think though.

 **Samus:** About what?

 **Fox:** That this is what my parents had to go through when I was a baby. It must of been hard for them cause they were handling an actual baby.

 **Samus:** Yeah, that's true. I never really thought about that.

 **Fox:** I'm pretty sure your parents were the same as well.

 **Samus:** Yeah, I guess they were.

 **Fox:** So I figure, if they could do it, so can I. But more with the real thing I mean.

 _Samus smiles at Fox._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Fox is amazing. I never realised that this is probably what our parents went through. And it must of been harder with a real baby. I'm really lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Samus then kisses Fox on the cheek._

 **Fox:** What was that for?

 **Samus:** Cause you're amazing.

 _They smile at each other lovingly._

 **Cloud:** Ugh! Why won't this shut up?!

 **Lucina:** I guess karma hits back hard doesn't it?

 **Cloud:** Oh please, anyone of done what I did if it meant winning the million dollars.

 **Ryu:** I'd rather lose fairly than win by cheating.

 **Captain Falcon:** And unlike you and Zelda, none of us would stoop that low.

 **Rosalina:** Especially when it meant having someone eliminated who didn't deserve it.

 **Cloud:** You're still on that? God, get over it. It's not like he loved you that much anyway.

 **Rosalina:** (Angry) You wanna say that again?

 _Luigi and Ryu stop her and hold her back._

 **Luigi:** Whoa easy there Rosalina.

 **Ryu:** Yeah don't do it. It's exactly what he wants.

 **Fox:** Yeah he's just playing a game with us at this point. If we give in, he wins. And he knows that.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I'll give it to Fox, he's probably the smartest out of all them to figure that out. I think I'll beat him in the final two. That way I know I've beaten the best of the worst.

 **Fox:** Cloud will need to think twice before he tries anything funny. He may think he's one step ahead, but I'll make sure to catch up to him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris then walks in._

 **Chris:** Hey campers. How goes the babysitting?

 **Captain Falcon:** (Annoyed) How do you think?

 **Chris:** Well I can see that no one has made any progress. So for me and for entertainment purposes, it's going great. But I suggest you guys be quick, cause in about an hour. It's gonna be night time.

 **Lucina:** Wait, so what are we gonna do about food and sleep.

 **Chris:** I thought about it and I've decided that no one is allowed to sleep until someone's baby has stopped crying.

 _Everyone groans with annoyment as the sun goes down and the night falls. The sun then comes back up and everyone looks exhausted and tired and ready to fall asleep. Chris then sees this and uses his Air Horn._

 **Luigi:** Not cool Chris.

 **Chris:** Hey I already told you, no sleeping until one of the babies is off.

 **Lucina:** Ugh, I wish I could just throw this baby on the ground.

 **Cloud:** (Quietly) Hmm, not a bad idea.

 _Then Lucina sees that her baby is starting to fall asleep and is going quiet._

 **Lucina:** Hey guys, I think my baby is starting to fall asleep.

 _Everyone looks at Lucina's baby and see it. But then Cloud throws his baby on the floor and breaks it._

 **Chris:** And Cloud wins the challenge and invincibility.

 **Lucina:** (Angry and Annoyed) WHAT?!

 _The babies cry louder._

 **Chris:** Okay Chef, I think we've tortured them enough.

 **Chef:** Really?

 **Chris:** No, but I don't want this to continue and then be sued for the noise.

 _Chef then turns off the babies._

 **Lucina:** I don't understand. Cloud didn't put his baby to sleep.

 **Chris:** I said you had to stop your baby from crying. I just said that putting it to sleep would be the best solution. But Cloud proves me wrong. Anyway, it's time for you guys to figure out who to vote off and I'll see you at the ceremony in a few hours.

 **Cloud:** Looks like I'm staying on the island for a bit longer. Good luck finding someone to vote off.

 _Cloud then leaves and everyone else goes to the cafeteria tent._

 **Lucina:** I can't believe it. I was so close.

 **Luigi:** It's okay Lucina. You were the closest out of anyone to turning off the baby. And you won the sword challenge as well. So you're a strong player and everyone likes you. So don't worry, we'll have another chance to beat Cloud.

 **Lucina:** Thanks Luigi. That makes me feel better.

 _Night then falls and everyone is gathered at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers, you have all casted your votes and made your decisions. As you know, the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the island. Forever. Since Cloud won the challenge he automatically gets a marshmallow. The other marshmallows go to, Fox, Luigi, Ryu, Rosalina, Captain Falcon, Link, and the last marshmallow goes to... Samus.

 **Luigi:** What?!

 **Chris:** Lucina, it's time to say goodbye.

 **Luigi:** But I don't understand. Lucina is so nice and popular and a strong competitor.

 **Captain Falcon:** Exactly.

 **Fox:** Sorry Luigi, if there was a vote, she would probably win.

 **Samus:** Plus, she could easily beat any of us to win the money.

 **Luigi:** But...

 **Lucina:** It's okay Luigi. I understand. I just hope you all do one thing for me. And that's to beat Cloud.

 **Rosalina:** Don't worry. We will.

 **Fox:** We'll find a way.

 _Lucina starts to walk down the dock._

 **Fox:** Luigi, this is your last chance to ask her. If you don't do it, you'll lose her.

 **Luigi:** You're right.

 _Luigi then runs down the dock to chase Lucina and catches up to her._

 **Luigi:** Lucina!

 **Lucina:** Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and ask you ever since the first challenge. I... I... I love you.

 **Lucina:** You do?

 **Luigi:** Yes and I wanted to know of you'd be my girlfriend. But I understand if you say no I'm not the type of guy who you'd probably date.

 **Lucina:** Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!

 **Luigi:** Wait, really?

 **Lucina:** I will be your girlfriend. I've been in love with you since the first challenge too. I was just too scared to say anything because I didn't think you felt the same way.

 **Luigi:** That's what I was scared of. I thought you would reject me.

 **Lucina:** You've helped me through this whole competition in ways I couldn't imagine. You're so kind and amazing and handsome. You're the best guy I've ever met.

 **Luigi:** You've helped me a lot too. You're the reason I've been able to get through this competition. So thank you. But I don't know what to do without you.

 **Lucina:** You're gonna continue to be brave and in this competition. For us. I love you Luigi.

 **Luigi:** I love you too Lucina.

 _They both then kiss and everyone except Cloud cheers and claps._

 **Samus:** It's about time.

 _They break the kiss and Lucina leaves on the boat._

 **Chris:** Okay, everyone else, go to your cabins and get a lot of rest since you're all safe. For now.

 _They all go back to the cabins._

 **Cloud:** Try not to cry now that your girlfriend is gone. I'll make sure you see her soon.

 **Fox:** Ignore him Luigi. We'll get our revenge soon.

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like the drama is getting even more intense. I love it. But, will Luigi be able to continue with Lucina out of the competition? Will Cloud be able to escape another elimination? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	15. Episode 15

**Episode 15**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers got a chance to be parents as they had to stop a prototype robot baby from Japan from crying. And after struggling through the night, Lucina was about to put her baby to sleep, until Cloud threw his baby to the ground and destroyed it to win the challenge. Let's hope he isn't put in charge of a real baby. In the end, Lucina was voted off, but not without a confession from herself and Luigi and they finally kissed and became a couple. Will Luigi be able to survive the island without his new girlfriend? Will Cloud be able to 'dodge' elimination? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _Everyone is hanging outside the cabins except Luigi who is inside the cabin._

 **Samus:** Is Luigi okay? He's been in there since this morning.

 **Link:** Yeah, he didn't turn up to have breakfast either.

 **Captain Falcon:** Maybe someone should go talk to him.

 **Fox:** I'll go. I'll make sure he's okay. I know I'd be the way he is if Samus was eliminated.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** That's why I love Fox. He's always putting others feelings before his own and always thinks about people who are having trouble. I'm really lucky to be with him.

 **Link:** I have a lot of respect for Fox. He's a super nice guy and a strong player. He'll be hard to beat, but I'm up for the competition.

 **Cloud:** Ugh, bite me. I don't care about others feelings. I just care about winning the money and showing why I'm the best.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Fox walks into the cabin to see Luigi on this bunk looking sad._

 **Fox:** Hey Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Huh? Oh, hey Fox.

 **Fox:** How you doing?

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* Not really that good, but I'll be okay.

 **Fox:** Hey, it's okay man. I understand. I'd be like you if Samus was voted off.

 **Luigi:** I know. But it's also the fact that we've just become a couple and there's so much I wanna do with her, but I now have to wait until I'm voted off. Maybe I should just leave.

 **Fox:** You can't leave. That would be betraying what Lucina said. She told you to win this competition for the both of you. And she knows that you won't give up easily.

 **Luigi:** Yeah, you're right. I'll make sure to do my best and win the money for the both of us.

 **Fox:** That's the Luigi I know.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I'm lucky to have a friend like Fox. He always knows how to cheer up someone who is down on their luck. He's gonna be tough to beat.

 **Fox:** Unlike Cloud, I wanna face someone at their best. I don't wanna win when someone doesn't have the energy or isn't up to doing he challenge. I know Luigi is a strong competitor, but I'd rather face him at his best, than at his worst.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Fox and Luigi walk out of the cabin and everyone sees them come out._

 **Rosalina:** Hey Luigi, how are you feeling?

 **Luigi:** A lot better thanks to Fox. He's a good friend. And I'm ready for the next challenge.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yes! That's the Luigi I know.

 **Chris:** Well I'm glad to know that.

 _Everyone then turns around to see Chris._

 **Chris:** Because your next challenge is gonna be starting in the soccer arena in one hour. And I hope you all are ready for a world of pain. And I hope none of you try to 'dodge' your way out of this one.

 _Chris walks away and everyone looks at each other in confusion._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Dodge our way out of this one? So we're gonna play dodge ball on a soccer field. That should be interesting.

 **Fox:** It's funny how Chris know that when he emphasises a word, he makes sure everyone can hear it to throw us off. But I won't be fooled easily. So bring it on Chris.

 **Cloud:** Chris and subtle do not go in the same sentence together. But if we're dodging stuff, then I'm gonna have to find a way to win at any means necessary.

 **Luigi:** Uhhh, maybe I'm not ready to do challenges just yet.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The campers then go to the front door of the soccer field to find out that Chris isn't there._

 **Ryu:** Where's Chris?

 **Link:** Yeah we've been waiting here for fifteen minutes.

 **Samus:** We know Chris by now. He's always fashionably late or waits to surprise us.

 _The front doors then open and reveals Chris is waiting on the other side._

 **Chris:** You really do know me very well Samus. Looks like I need to up my game. But speaking of games, your challenge is going to involve dodging.

 **Fox:** I wouldn't of guessed.

 **Chris:** Hey, no sarcasm here Fox. Anyway, your challenge isn't what you guys may be thinking off. Because we're not gonna be playing a game of dodge ball.

 **Luigi:** Then what are we doing that involves dodging?

 **Chris:** I'm glad you asked Luigi. Your challenge will be to run from one side of the soccer field, to the other.

 **Cloud:** That doesn't seem so hard.

 **Chris:** And while you're running, Chef will be using this machine to fire different sized balls at you. And if you get hit by one of the balls, you will have to sit on the sidelines until there is one camper left standing. And the last camper standing will win invincibility.

 **Rosalina:** I hate to ask this, but what kind of balls will we be dodging?

 **Chris:** All different kinds of sports balls, starting with... Golf balls.

 _Everyone looks scared._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** He can't be serious right?

 **Fox:** I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

 **Luigi:** Someone could get hurt during this challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The campers go to the left side of the soccer field and get ready to run as Chris gets out a megaphone._

 **Chris:** On your marks. Get set. GO!

 _They all run as Chef fires multiple golf balls and everyone is dodging them. But then Luigi gets hit by one in the eye and falls to the ground. Everyone else gets to the end and looks back to see Luigi getting up and holding his eye. He then reveals his black eye from the golf ball hit._

 **Chris:** Ouch, that's gonna need some ice. But rules are rules. Luigi, you're out.

 _Luigi then walk to the bench and sits downs and gets a bag of ice from Chef and puts it on his eye as the rest of the campers look sacred._

 **Chris:** Will the rest of the campers be able to survive this challenge? And who will be the best at dodging? Find out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back Total Smash Island. The campers are currently doing their challenge of dodging balls while running from one end of the soccer field to the other. And the next set of ball their dodging... are Tennis balls. Ready. GO!

 _They all run and the balls are being fired. Ryu nearly gets hit and luckily dodges the tennis ball and everyone gets to the other side of the fields._

 **Chris:** Wow, no casualties. That's a shame. Looks like we need to step it up a notch with... Cricket balls.

 **Fox:** Wait what?!

 **Chris:** And... GO!

 _They all run and this time the cricket ball hits Ryu in the head and knocks him down onto the ground and then hits Falcon in the arm and Falcon goes down to the ground too. The rest make it._

 **Chris:** Ryu and Falcon are out. Both of you sit on the bench please. Thought you should consider yourself lucky. Because the next set of balls will be... Soccer balls.

 **Link:** That's not so bad.

 **Chris:** Oh I forgot to mention. Their full of metal.

 **Samus:** You're kidding me.

 **Chris:** And... GO!

 _They all run. Link dodges one ball but then gets hit in the stomach with a ball and then goes down. Samus then is about to get hit by a ball but Fox run in front of her and gets hit in the stomach._

 **Samus:** Fox! You okay?

 **Fox:** *In pain* I'm fine. Keep going. I know you can do it.

 _She nods and makes it to the end._

 **Chris:** Both Link and Fox are eliminated. We're down to the final three of Cloud, Samus and Rosalina. Their next set if balls to dodge are... Footballs. And.. GO!

 _They all run. The balls are all being fired and are going by very fast. They all do a great job at dodging but Samus then gets hit in the arm as Cloud and Rosalina make it._

 **Chris:** And we're down to two, Cloud and Rosalina. We're down to the last type of ball the dodge.

 **Luigi:** I bet it's gonna be something super fast.

 **Fox:** Or something that hits hard.

 **Chris:** They will have to dodge... Beach balls.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ryu:** So after all we went through. They decided to end it with Beach Balls!

 **Fox:** So much for saving the best till last.

 **Luigi:** I really, really hate Chris.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Yep, Beach Balls. That are loaded with the stuff that makes cannonballs.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I knew it was too good to be true. But only one of us can in. And Rosalina is a good dodger Looks like she needs a little push.

 **Fox:** Okay, I'm definitely sure that's illegal.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Ready. GO!

 _They both start running as Chef is getting ready to aim. As he does, Cloud then pushes past Rosalina and puts her off balance. She stumbles and then Chef fires and hits Rosalina in the ankle and she goes down. Cloud then gets to the end._

 **Chris:** And Cloud wins and gets invincibility once again. As for the rest of you, I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.

 _Chris and Chef are about to leave when everyone runs over to Rosalina to see her on the ground in pain._

 **Samus:** Rosalina, are you okay?

 **Rosalina:** I think so.

 _She tries to stand up but then goes back down to the floor in pain._

 **Fox:** Oh no. What's wrong?

 **Rosalina:** I... I think my ankle is broken. I can't walk.

 **Luigi:** Oh no.

 _Cloud then walks past, ignoring Rosalina on the floor. Samus then walks up to Cloud in anger but is then help back by Fox and Link._

 **Samus:** (Angry) You! You did this.

 **Cloud:** Did what?

 **Samus:** (Angry) You're the reason Rosalina's ankle is broken.

 **Cloud:** Hey, I was just playing the game. It's not my fault she can't stand up on her own two feet.

 **Rosalina:** You tripped me!

 **Cloud:** Well it doesn't matter now. I won and you all lost. I'll see you at the ceremony. And I can't wait to see someone else leave this Island.

 _He leaves and walks past Chris._

 **Chris:** Dang. That dude is cold. I love it.

 **Luigi:** Uhh Chris. What are we gonna do about Rosalina?

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah man, she can't even walk.

 **Chris:** Relax. I've got it covered. Chef.

 _Chef then walks out in a nurse outfit and then puts a bandage on Rosalina's ankle and give her a pair of crutches. Everyone then looks at him in anger._

 **Chef:** Hey, I never said I was a good doctor.

 _Both him and Chris leave. Everyone then helps Rosalina up as she then starts to walk with her crutches._

 **Rosalina:** You guys don't have to walk with me. I don't wanna hold you guys back.

 **Fox:** Hey, we never leave a friend behind.

 **Luigi:** We'll happily stay with you no matter what.

 **Rosalina:** Thanks guys.

 **Ryu:** The only problem now is who to vote off.

 **Rosalina:** Actually guys. Don't bother voting. I've got a plan for the ceremony.

 _They all look at her in confusion. Night falls and everyone is at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers, as you know, the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island. Forever. However, for some reason, the only person to actually cast a vote was Cloud. What gives?

 **Rosalina:** Actually Chris. I told them not to vote. Because I'm gonna leave the island.

 _Everyone gasps in shock._

 **Chris:** Well... that's a shocker. But why?

 **Rosalina:** Well, I'm injured now and I don't think I'll be good at any challenges if this ankle doesn't heal in time. So I think I should leave and rest my ankle.

 **Chris:** I usually don't allow this. But because of your injury... I'll allow it. Then please walk the dock of shame.

 _Rosalina gets on the boat with the help of the other campers._

 **Samus:** Just to let you know. We never would of voted you off.

 **Fox:** We would of tried to help you. Even with your injury.

 **Rosalina:** It's okay guys. I won't be much help getting rid of Cloud. So I'll leave it up to you guys. Cause I know I can count on you to beat him.

 **Luigi:** Of course.

 **Samus:** We'll do our best.

 **Fox:** You can count on us.

 _The boat the leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For Now. Now I suggest you get some shut eye. I'll see you all soon.

 _They all go into their cabins._

 **Fox:** It looks like Cloud is a lot more dangerous than we thought.

 **Luigi:** Yeah, no kidding.

 **Captain Falcon:** Looks like we'll need to watch our backs.

 **Link:** Especially Samus.

 **Fox:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Link:** Well she's the only girl left now. So he might try to get her eliminated next.

 **Luigi:** He's right Fox.

 **Fox:** I know.

 **Captain Falcon:** But it's fine. All we have to do is try even harder to beat Cloud.

 **Fox:** Exactly. As long as we give it a hundred and ten percent, we'll get Cloud off this island once and for all.

 _They all nod in agreement._

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like Cloud will need watch his own back if he's gonna stay on the island. But, how will Samus fare now that she's the last girl on the island? Will anyone be able to beat Cloud? And how long will the guys be able to get along for? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	16. Episode 16

**Episode 16**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers were still thinking of ways to get rid of Cloud, while Luigi was moping around after Lucina was eliminated but was over it after a talking from Fox. After some well hidden words from myself, the campers challenge was to run from one side of the fields to the other, while Chef pelted them with different kinds of balls. In the end, Cloud won after some foul play which lead to Rosalina's ankle getting hit and braking from being hit by a Beach/Cannon ball. And because of that, Rosalina decided to leave the island on her own volition. Will Cloud be able to get away with his villainous ways after today's challenge? Or will the good guys finally be able to get rid of him? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _It's night time and all of the campers are asleep. Chef then comes in and carries all of the campers one by one to a secret location. The sun then comes up and we see Fox waking up._

 **Fox:** Ugh, man. Why does my back hurt? Huh?

 _Fox then gets up and sees that he's no longer in the cabin. But inside a room with bars._

 **Fox:** Where am I? *Yelling* Hello! Is anyone there?!

 **Samus:** Fox? Is that you?

 **Fox:** Samus. Man am I glad to hear your voice.

 **Samus:** Fox, where are we?

 _They both then hear Luigi yell in terror._

 **Fox:** Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Where am I? Where's the cabin? Is anyone there?!

 **Link:** Luigi, relax. It's gonna be okay.

 **Luigi:** Yeah. You're right.

 **Samus:** Link. Is that you?

 **Link:** Samus. I thought I heard you and Fox before. Do either of you know what's going in?

 **Cloud:** I can't believe how dense you all are.

 **Captain Falcon:** What are you talking about?

 **Cloud:** Isn't is obvious? We're in prison cells.

 **Ryu:** Prison?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I can't believe any of these people are in the final seven with me. This is gonna be so easy to win.

 **Luigi:** I understand Cloud being in jail for his actions. But what did the rest of us do?

 **Samus:** If I found out that Chris is behind all of this. I'm gonna make sure he's killed second. Cloud being number one obviously.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** *Over a speaker* Good morning prisoners. Hope you had a fantastic sleep, because you'll need your energy to escape this prison as part of your next challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** That's it. I'm gonna kill him.

 **Fox:** Well played Chris. But I've escaped prisons before when bad guys would capture me. So this will be a snap.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how your challenge works. Each of you have something to help you escape your cells. I am currently outside of the prison. The first camper to reach me will win invincibility and a very helpful prize. But be warned, as warden Chef will be patrolling your cells. If he catches you trying to escape, you will be frozen in place for thirty seconds. But if you escape and get caught before you get out of the prison, you're eliminated. Good luck jailbaits.

 _Chef starts walking from one end of the cells to the other. Each of the campers start looking around their cells for their item, except for Ryu who is sitting on his bed doing nothing. Soon all of the campers find their items. Fox has a shovel. Samus has a hair pin. Luigi has a screwdriver. Captain Falcon has a nail file. Cloud has a wooden sword. And Link has an arrow._

 **Fox:** I could dig my way out. But everything is made of metal. So there's gotta be another use for this.

 **Samus:** Well. Looks like my lock picking skills will be very useful.

 **Luigi:** Hmm. The lock seems to have screws on both sides. Maybe I can get inside and unlock it.

 **Cloud:** Sure, give me the useless item.

 _Chef keeps walking up and down. Luigi is the first to escape and starts running away while Chef's back is turned and is not seen._

 **Cloud:** Hey Chef. You know Luigi escaped right?

 **Chef:** What!?

 **Cloud:** Listen. If you let me out, I will help you capture him. And once he's caught, I'll go back to my cell.

 **Chef:** But, you're a villain. How can I trust you?

 **Cloud:** Easy. I stay by your side the while time. That way, you'll know if I try to get away and you'll be able to easily catch me.

 **Chef:** Well, can't argue with that.

 _Chef then unlocks the cell and let's Cloud out They then walk past the cells and Cloud looks at the other campers with an evil smile. They all look at him angrily. After they leave, everyone else besides Ryu all escape._

 **Fox:** Hey Samus. How about we escape together? That way, there's a better chance for us to eliminate Cloud.

 **Samus:** Good idea.

 **Captain Falcon:** Hey Link. Let's do the same.

 **Link:** Sure, sounds good.

 **Captain Falcon:** Hey Ryu, you gonna join us and escape the cell.

 **Ryu:** No. I must not break the rules. If I break the rules, I break my code.

 **Link:** But you have to break to rules to win this challenge.

 **Captain Falcon:** And possibly break the rules to win the competition.

 **Ryu:** I'm sorry, but I will not join you.

 _They leave him in the cell. Luigi is then slowly going around the prison to try and find the exit. But then is caught by Chef._

 **Chef:** Haha, gotcha. Thanks for your help Cloud. Cloud?

 _He turns around to see that Cloud has run away and he looks angry._

 **Luigi:** Did you really fall for Clouds words?

 **Chef:** Shut up you!

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Hey I stuck to my word of helping capture Luigi. I never said I would actually go back to my cell. I need to win this to stay on the island.

 **Luigi:** Of course Cloud would help capture others. The less people in the challenge, the better his chances are of winning. He really will be hard to get rid of.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** *Over the speaker* It looks like Luigi has been caught by Chef thanks to the help of Cloud. The rest of you better hurry up and escape before you're caught. Because Chef is not out for blood.

 **Samus:** *Angry* I'm gonna kill that Cloud.

 **Fox:** Easy there babe. We need to keep calm if we're gonna win. We need to keep it together and beat Cloud to the finish.

 **Samus:** You're right. Thanks Fox, you always know what to say.

 _They kiss._

 **Chris:** Aww isn't that sweet. But, will Chef catch any of the other campers? Will any of them be able to reach me and gain invincibility? And who will be leaving the island? Find out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The campers are currently trying to reach me outside the prison for their challenge. Luckily I can watch from the outside and see how everything is going.

 _He turns on the TV and see Link and Falcon walking around the prison._

 **Link:** Man, this prison is huge. Where did they get the budget for this?

 **Captain Falcon:** I've learnt not to question Chris and this show and just expect the worst.

 **Link:** Yeah, that's a good idea.

 **Captain Falcon:** Wait. Did you hear that?

 **Link:** Hear what?

 _They both look around in silence. Falcon then looks behind and sees Chef slowly approaching._

 **Captain Falcon:** Link, run.

 **Link:** What, why?

 **Captain Falcon:** Just run!

 **Link:** But why?

 _Chef then taps Links shoulder and Link turns around._

 **Link:** Oh. Right.

 _Chef captures Link as Falcon looks behind him while running. Cloud then swings open a cell door and Falcon runs into it and falls onto the floor._

 **Cloud:** Oops. Sorry Falcon. I didn't see you there.

 _Cloud then sees Chef approaching fast and runs away. Falcon the wakes up to see that he has been captured by Chef._

 **Captain Falcon:** Ow. Man that hurt.

 **Luigi:** You okay?

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah. But where am I.

 **Chris:** You're outside here with me, where you can watch the action unfold. Speaking of which, it looks like Fox and Samus are getting close to winning.

 _Fox and Samus quietly walk around while watching their backs. Soon Fox stops in his tracks._

 **Samus:** Fox? What's wrong?

 **Fox:** I think I see something.

 _He looks forward it then see Chef running towards him and Samus sees this as well._

 **Fox:** Uh oh.

 **Samus:** What do we do?

 **Fox:** We'll split up. You keep searching for the exit.

 **Samus:** What about you?

 **Fox:** I'll run and distract him. He only sees me so if you quickly hide, he won't chase you.

 **Samus:** Okay. I love you.

 **Fox:** I love you too.

 **Chef:** FOX! I'm coming for you boy!

 _Fox then runs as Chef chases him. Cloud then comes around the corner to see Samus searching and then finding the exit._

 **Samus:** Huh? Where's Chris?

 **Luigi:** Samus! Chris is here on the other side!

 _Samus starts running with Cloud not far behind her. Cloud then uses his sword and throws it at Samus and it hits her at the back of the head. Cloud then crosses the finish line._

 **Link:** No!

 **Chris:** And Cloud is the winner.

 _Fox then runs out and sees Samus in the floor._

 **Fox:** Samus! You okay?

 **Samus:** Ugh, yeah I'm fine. But I blew it and Cloud won again.

 **Fox:** Hey, it's okay. You did your best. And you at least played fair.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Hey, Chris didn't say I couldn't help Chef capture other contestants. So as far as I'm concerned, I won fair and square.

 **Luigi:** Ugh, I hate Cloud. He's such a snake. I can't for the day he loses a challenge. I want to get rid of him once and for all.

 **Samus:** I feel like it was my fault for letting Cloud win. I was so focused on winning that I didn't even consider watching my own back. But I'm lucky that Fox was there to set me straight. He's a really great boyfriend.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Cloud. Since you won the challenge you do obviously get invincibility from tonight's votes. But as you may recall, I also said the winner would get another prize. And that prize is... this key.

 **Cloud:** A key? That's it!?

 **Chris:** Let me finish. This key allows you to not get eliminated if you lose a challenge. It's basically invincibility for the loser.

 **Cloud:** Really? Well I'll make sure to use this wisely.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Ha, I thought winning this was too easy. But now that I have this, I don't even have to try. But I may as well win challenges and use this in the final three if I lose. Final two here I come.

 **Fox:** Ugh, I hate Chris. Now it's gonna be even more difficult to get rid of Cloud. Even if he loses, he can just use the key. Guess I'm gonna have to try even harder than before.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now as for the rest of you. Decide on who you wanna vote for. And I'll see at the ceremony soon.

 _Chris then leaves with everyone following._

 **Link:** Hey guys.

 **Fox:** What's up Link?

 **Link:** Do you get the feeling that we may have forgotten about something?

 _We then see Ryu sitting the bed._

 **Ryu:** I'm sure they'll remember I'm here.

 _Night falls and everyone is at the ceremony._

 **Samus:** Sorry about leaving you in the prison Ryu. I guess we were all caught up in the emotion of Cloud winning again.

 **Ryu:** It's okay. I understand.

 **Chris:** Campers. After tonight, there will be only six of you left. Which means you're all one step closer to winning the money. But we'll think about that once we get there. Right now we are gonna see who will have to walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave this island. Forever. You have all casted your votes and mad your decisions. The marshmallows got to... Cloud, Samus, Fox, Link, Captain Falcon, and the last marshmallow goes to... Luigi. Sorry Ryu, but it's time to go.

 **Ryu:** But, but I don't understand.

 **Link:** Look, I know it's hard to understand, but sometimes to win, you need to bend the rules a few times. Otherwise you'll never get far in the competition.

 **Captain Falcon:** Sorry man. But if I were paired up with someone for a challenge, I'd rather have someone who is willing to do anything to win.

 _Ryu looks sad but then smiles and walks down the docks and gets on the boat. He then bows and the campers except for Cloud bow back. The boat leave._

 **Chris:** As for the rest of you, you're al safe. For now. Go and get some shut eye. And I'll be seeing you all soon.

 _They all walk back to their cabins. Cloud shows off his key to the other campers and goes to his bed._

 **Luigi:** It's gonna be even harder to get him off the island now.

 **Fox:** Yeah. But that just means we're gonna have to work even harder to win the next two challenges so then he won't be able to save himself from elimination.

 **Link:** Well said Fox.

 _They go into their cabin._

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like the guys have a plan on how to get rid of Cloud. But it won't be easy. Will anyone be able to beat Cloud? Will Cloud be able to survive on the island for much longer? And who will make it to the final five? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	17. Episode 17

**Episode 17**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers traded their nice cabin lives, to a life of solitude in the Chris McLean prison where the campers were tasked to escape the prison. But it wasn't gonna be easy. As some of the campers found out the hard way after getting caught by warden Chef. And even though the team work of Fox and Samus found the exit, it was Cloud once again who won the challenge and gained invincibility, and a nice shiny 'Get out of jail' key. In the end, it was mister 'follow the rules' Ryu who got voted off. And we're now down to six campers left. Will Cloud need to use his key to get out of elimination? And will be taking one step close to winning the money? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _All the campers except Cloud are outside the cabins._

 **Fox:** Man, it's crazy to think that we're down to just six of us left.

 **Link:** I know. One day there's twenty-two of us, and we're now down to six.

 **Luigi:** Which means it's only gonna get tougher.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah, considering it's every man for themselves.

 **Link:** And woman. Don't forget Samus.

 **Captain Falcon:** Oh yeah. How is she doing? Considering she's the only girl left here.

 **Fox:** She's a tough girl. I'm sure she's doing fine. Plus, she has us to talk to.

 **Luigi:** And a boyfriend to make out with.

 **Fox:** *Blushing* Yeah, there's that too I guess.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Wow, the final six. I didn't think I would make it this far. And considering I'm the only girl here, it's gonna get tougher. But, I'm not gonna let anyone beat me. I'm here to win.

 **Luigi:** Final six. I don't think I've ever been in a finals of something. Considering Mario is always ahead of me. But this time, it's Luigi who will be number one. I hope.

 **Link:** Alright, final six. One step closer to winning the money. Which means I'm gonna have to be both smart and strong. Especially with Cloud around.

 **Captain Falcon:** I'm not surprised I'm in the last six. I am an amazing athlete. I just need to beat five other really good contestants. But it shouldn't be a problem for me.

 **Fox:** I'm glad I'm in the final six. But I'm still on edge with Cloud on the island. I have a bad feeling that his next target is gonna be Samus. And who knows what challenge will be next. And knowing Chris there'll be some sort of twist.

 **Cloud:** Final six, please. This is nothing. None of it matters until I get to the final two. That's when I'll get serious. Plus, with the roll I'm on, there's no way I will lose. Especially since I have this key. Life. Is. Good.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Cloud then walks out of his side of the cabin, twirling the key around his finger. Everyone is looking at him in anger._

 **Cloud:** You know, looking at me like that isn't gonna get rid of me.

 **Link:** Well if looks could kill...

 **Cloud:** But they don't.

 **Fox:** Look Cloud, one way or another, we will beat you.

 **Cloud:** Oh really? And when do you plan to do that? Last time I checked you're pathetic girlfriend almost won last time until I used my head and hit her empty head.

 _Everyone looks shocked. Fox walks up to Cloud and gets up in his face._

 **Fox:** (Angry) You wanna take that back?

 **Cloud:** How about you try and make me?

 **Fox:** Don't tempt me.

 **Samus:** Fox. Don't do it. He's not worth it.

 **Cloud:** Oh Samus, I forgot thank you for letting me win the last challenge.

 **Samus:** I didn't let you win, you cheated.

 **Cloud:** No, I just used the tool I was given to help me escape. You're the one who just didn't use your head and think about dodging.

 **Samus:** Fox, if you don't punch him, I will.

 **Luigi:** Hey, come on guys. let's not fight.

 **Chris:** That's a great idea Luigi. There will be no fighting.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Wow, Chris didn't want to see them fight. Maybe he's finally turned a new leaf.

 **Link:** Chris not wanting to see two contestants fight each other. Am I actually awake or dreaming?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Because instead of you campers fighting, I'm gonna make you all do a challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Yeah. I should of seen that coming.

 **Link:** Okay, I'm not dreaming.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** That's right, for today's challenge you're gonna have to hang ten, as you're all gonna be facing each other in a surfing contestant.

 **Samus:** Surfing?

 **Chris:** Yep. But don't worry, cause for this challenge, I'm actually gonna be nice and let you guys get some practice in.

 **Link:** Chris help us, I must be dreaming.

 **Chris:** I heard that elf boy. Anyway, you'll each be given a surfboard to practice with.

 **Captain Falcon:** Sweet, surfboarding is my jam.

 **Chris:** But, I do have some bad news. The tide isn't quite in yet, so you won't be able to practice in the water.

 **Fox:** So how are we supposed to practice?

 **Chris:** I don't know, you guys figure it out. I'll give you three hours to practice. Meet me at the dock of shame once the three hours are done.

 **Luigi:** How will we know when times up?

 **Chris:** Don't worry, I'll make sure you all know. Now, get to practicing.

 _Chris leaves and Chef gives them each their own surfboard that have colours that match their clothes. They each go to their own space in front of the cabins. But Falcon is sitting on the steps of the boys cabin._

 **Link:** Aren't you gonna practice Falcon?

 **Captain Falcon:** Nah, don't need to. I got this in the bag.

 **Luigi:** You know, practice is still good. Even if you're already good at something.

 **Samus:** Yeah, you don't wanna get rusty.

 **Captain Falcon:** I'll be fine. Besides, I'm better at this than anyone here.

 **Fox:** What was that?

 **Captain Falcon:** I'm just saying, I've done this before, so I'm clearly better.

 **Samus:** Hey! Don't get overconfident Falcon. Otherwise you'll make a lot of enemies and might not even win the challenge.

 **Captain Falcon:** Hey, my confidence is one of my greatest traits. So I'll be fine.

 **Luigi:** Whatever you say man.

 _Fox then gets a giant ball and rolls it to the centre of the camp, in front of the cabins._

 **Link:** Uhh Fox, what are you doing with that barrel?

 **Fox:** Well, I figured since we're gonna be riding waves, I may as well try and replicate it by using this ball. That way, I can get the feel for what it will be like.

 **Samus:** Wow that's super smart. Nice one babe.

 **Fox:** Aww thanks.

 _He put his board on the ball and gets on the board but then immediately falls on the ground hard on his back._

 **Fox:** *In pain* Ow.

 **Chris:** Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Will Falcon's overconfidence get the better of him? Or will he put his money where his mouth is? And how many times will Fox hurt himself falling off of his board? Find out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back. We're into the second hour of the campers surfboarding practice for their challenge. And it looks like Fox is finally getting the hang of the surfing on the ball.

 _Fox then falls off again._

 **Chris:** Or not. Let's see how they're all getting along with their training.

 _Fox is still trying to practice with the ball. The others have put their boards on the floor and also practicing._

 **Link:** Ugh, I feel like I'm getting nowhere doing this. What about you Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Same here. I wish the tide was in right now. How are you doing Samus?

 **Samus:** Well, even though I'm not moving, I feel like I may know how this all works. How are you Fox?

 **Fox:** I'm fine. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this.

 _He gets on his board and falls off again._

 **Fox:** Ow. I think I'm starting to get bruises.

 **Link:** Just starting to get them?

 **Samus:** Here, have some water. It'll at least help you stay hydrated.

 **Fox:** What about you? Don't you need this?

 **Samus:** I'm not exactly going anywhere, so I think I'll be fine.

 **Fox:** Thanks Samus. You really are the best girlfriend ever.

 **Samus:** Hey, anything for my amazing boyfriend.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Ugh, I have all this lovey dovey crap. I need to separate those two as quickly as possible. That way, maybe one of them will be too sad to continue.

 **Luigi:** I'm really happy for Fox and Samus. But it just makes me miss Lucina even more. And we only just became a couple before she left the island. I really miss her.

 **Link:** I'm glad Fox and Samus found each other. And I'm glad I found Peach. Although I miss her a lot, I know she's cheering me on from home. That's what gonna keep me going during this competition.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Man, too bad this isn't a love challenge, otherwise you two would win it hands down.

 **Fox:** And knowing you, you'd find a way to cheat.

 **Cloud:** Hey, whatever it takes to win.

 **Chris:** *Over the tannoy system* Well I hope you keep that mentality. Because your three hours are up. Meet me at the dock of shame now. And make sure to bring your boards.

 _They all go to the dock and see Chris and Chef in front of something that has a cover over it._

 **Chris:** Glad to see you guys made it on time. And with your boards. However, I have some bad news.

 **Luigi:** Oh no.

 **Chris:** You see, I may have lied.

 **Samus:** No surprise there.

 **Chris:** Zip it bounty hunter. Anyway, when I said the tide was out earlier, yeah it turns out it's never coming back in. So, you won't be riding your board in the water at all.

 **All Campers:** WHAT!?

 **Fox:** (Angry) So I practiced on a ball for nothing!?

 **Chris:** Not necessarily. You see, your practicing will come in handy. Because in said of riding real waves, you'll be going through a simulator. On this.

 _Chef reveals the mechanical surfboard machine._

 **Chris:** You'll be riding this state of the art surfing simulator. Each of you will have one go on this machine. The camper with the longest time or can stay on the board for a whole minute will win both the challenge and invincibility. So, who wants to go first?

 **Cloud:** I'll go first.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I went first so that I can put in a good time that no one can beat me. Plus, it give me a good chance to tamper with the ride.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Cloud gets on the board._

 **Chris:** Okay Cloud, get ready. And, go!

 _The ride starts and Cloud is doing well, he is about to fall out but then secretly get out a bottle of water and puts it all over the board. He then falls off._

 **Chris:** 45 seconds, not bad at all. Next up, Captain Falcon.

 **Captain Falcon:** Okay guys, it's time to show you all how a real surfer does it.

 _Falcon gets on the ride and it starts and he falls off immediately._

 **Chris:** 3 seconds. Very disappointing.

 **Luigi:** So much for the best surfer huh?

 **Captain Falcon:** Hey, it's not my fault. There's something wrong with the board.

 **Chris:** Hey, this is the best surfing simulator in the business. There's nothing wrong with it. Anyway, next up, Luigi.

 _Luigi gets on and he stays o for longer but falls off._

 **Chris:** 12 seconds. Better than falcon, but nowhere near Cloud. Samus, you're up.

 _She gets up on the board and it starts. She does well but eventually falls off._

 **Chris:** Ooh, 20 seconds. Not bad, but not good either. Link, you go next.

 _Link gets on the machine and starts riding it but falls off._

 **Chris:** Hmm 15 seconds. Next up, Fox. I hope that training paid off.

 _Fox gets on the machine and starts riding it. He start to slip but keeps his balance and everyone is looking at him with surprised faces._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Man, maybe I should of gotten a ball to practice with. Fox is killing it.

 **Luigi:** Maybe I should be worrying about Fox instead of Cloud when it comes to the challenges.

 **Samus:** Is it just me, or did Fox look both amazing and hot up on that board. Hey, is my face going red?

 **Cloud:** Damn, maybe Fox should be my next target to eliminate. Or, keep him in the finals so I can beat him one on one. So many choices.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Fox stays on for the whole minute and the machine stops._

 **Chris:** And Fox wins the challenge and invincibility!

 _Everyone except for Cloud cheers and goes to Fox. Samus hugs him and kisses him on the cheek._

 **Samus:** Fox, you did it! You won the challenge!

 **Link:** Nice going.

 **Captain Falcon:** Now we can finally vote of Cloud.

 **Cloud:** As much as I hate to ruin your celebrations, I can't be voted off. Because I use my key to not be eliminated tonight.

 **Luigi:** Ah crap, I forgot about that.

 **Chris:** Haha, nice one. So campers, tonight you c will have to vote off someone else tonight. And remember, you can't vote off either Fox or Cloud. I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.

 _They all walk towards to cafeteria. They then go in and get their food and sit down at their tables._

 **Link:** A toast. To Fox winning the challenge.

 **Luigi:** And hopefully many more.

 **Fox:** Thanks guys. But it's unfortunate that we can't vote Cloud off.

 **Samus:** It's okay Fox. Let's just focus on winning more challenges and we'll get rid of him in no time.

 **Luigi:** She's right. For now, we celebrate.

 _Night falls and the campers are all at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers, the six of you is about to become five. As one of you is gonna be walking down the dock of shame, getting on the boat of losers and leaving the island forever. You have all casted your voted and made your decision. The marshmallows go to... Fox, Cloud, Samus, Link, and the final marshmallow goes to... Luigi. Falcon, time to go home buddy.

 **Captain Falcon:** What? But why?

 **Link:** It's like Samus said. Don't get overconfident, because you'll make enemies.

 **Fox:** And although we're not your enemies, we don't wanna be around someone who's ego is gonna make them think they're the best.

 **Luigi:** Sorry Falcon.

 **Captain Falcon:** *Sighs* Nah, I deserve it after the way I acted. I'm sorry about that guys.

 **Samus:** Apology accepted Falcon.

 _Falcon then walks down the dock and gets on the boat._

 **Captain Falcon:** Make sure to kick Clouds butt for me.

 **Samus:** Will do Captain.

 _They all salute him and he salutes them back as the boat leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Go back to the cabins and get some shut eye.

 _They go to their cabins._

 **Fox:** Hey, Samus.

 **Samus:** What's up Fox?

 **Fox:** Thank you again for today. You helped me a lot, it gave me a lot of confidence.

 **Samus:** Hey, I'll always help you. I love you.

 **Fox:** I love you too.

 _They kiss and go to their cabins._

 **Chris:** Aww, what a cute couple. But, will they be separated after the next challenge? Will Cloud be able to escape elimination now that he used up his 'Get out of elimination' key? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	18. Episode 18

**Episode 18**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. We were coming down to the nitty gritty as we went down to the final six. After some close encounters, the campers were told to 'Surf up' as their next challenge was to stay on a mechanical surf board for a whole minute or for as long as they could. And even after some tampering by Cloud, it was Fox in the end who was able to stay on for a whole minute. Cloud used his key to keep himself from getting eliminated and it was Captain Falcon who was eliminated for his over confidence. Who will be eliminated tonight? Will Cloud be able to escape elimination once more? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _Luigi and Link are sitting on the steps in front of their cabin, while Fox is in Samus' cabin talking._

 **Fox:** So, how you feeling?

 **Samus:** I'm okay. Why do you ask?

 **Fox:** Well considering we're in the final five now, things are gonna get a lot harder now. And if we both make it to the final two, we're gonna have to face each other.

 **Samus:** It's not if. It's when we get to the final two. And I promise, we'll be fine.

 **Fox:** You think so?

 **Samus:** I know so. No matter what, we're both gonna try our best. And if it's between us two in the final, then I don't want you to hold anything back.

 **Fox:** Okay, I won't. And I hope you won't either.

 **Samus:** Never. I won't make it easy for you.

 **Fox:** Haha, that's my girl. I'll make sure to win it. For us.

 **Samus:** Me too.

 _They kiss and then continue talking._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Final five. It's almost like a dream. But it just shows that I'm more than capable to win this competition. And even if I don't, I hope Fox does. For us.

 **Fox:** Getting to the final five hasn't been easy. There was a lot of obstacles to get through, but I think I'm more confident in winning the million dollars. For both myself and Samus.

 **Link:** Man, this competition has certainly been hard. But I'm in the final five now. So maybe I really have a good chance at winning. I'll make sure to win for you Peach.

 **Luigi:** Lucina, I hope you're watching. Because I'm in the final five baby. I can't believe I made it this far. But I promise to work super hard to win. For both of us.

 **Cloud:** Final Five. It's gonna get a lot more interesting now that I don't have my key anymore. It seems Fox is my biggest competition. So I should probably get him voted off. Or maybe I should keep him around to so I can beat him in the final two. Hmmmmm.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Cloud then comes out of his side of the cabin and see Link and Luigi giving him angry looks. He looks around to see that Samus and Fox are missing._

 **Cloud:** Where are the love birds at?

 **Link:** There in a place that's none of your business.

 **Cloud:** Okay, sorry I asked.

 **Luigi:** I think there's a lot more you should be sorry about.

 **Link:** But don't bother about apologising. We won't accept any apology you give.

 **Cloud:** Oh please, I bet you'd forgive your precious Princess Zelda after what she's done.

 **Link:** I can forgive a lot of things. But I never forgive traitors. Especially if they betray my trust and turn evil.

 **Cloud:** Well, at least she has more guts anyone one of you cowards. None of you have the spine to do whatever it takes to win.

 **Luigi:** And I'm guessing you mean cheating.

 **Cloud:** Hey, whatever gets me closer to the money.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Ugh, I hate that guy. He's the reason why Lucina isn't on the island. I can't wait for him to be off the island.

 **Link:** I found out thanks to Chris that Cloud is the reason Peach was eliminated. I'll make sure he pays for it.

 **Cloud:** They can threaten me all they want. But they don't have the backbone to actually do anything. Winning this competition is still gonna be too easy.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** *Over the tannoy* Campers, come meet me at the stage for your next challenge. Because unlike me, your challenge may be hard to find.

 **Samus:** What did he mean by that?

 **Fox:** Guess we'll need to go over to him and find out.

 _The campers go to the stage and see Chris on the stage with a small statue of his head with him._

 **Chris:** Campers, take a seat. Because your next challenge is gonna be a very difficult one. Maybe even impossible. But I guess we'll find out. Because today's challenge... is a Treasure hunt.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Yes! This challenge is right up my alley. I've had to find tons of things back in Hyrule, so this should be a snap.

 **Cloud:** Hmm, maybe it should be Link that I get rid of instead of Fox. This is a challenge that he can easily win. And who isn't to say that the other challenges will be like this one. Maybe Link is too strong of a competitor.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how today's challenge will work. Each of you will have a statue that you need to find that represents something about you or your games. Luigi, you will need to find this statue of your Poltergeist. Samus, your blaster. Fox, your plane the arwing. Cloud, your buster sword. And Link, your master sword. Each of these statues are in a different location somewhere in the forest. You will have about five hours to find your statue. The first camper to find their statue and bring it back here to me will win the challenge. And invincibility.

 **Fox:** Hey Chris, what about the statue you have there next to you?

 **Chris:** I'm glad you asked. This... is a Chris statue. There is one hiding in the forest. Whoever finds this, will gain immunity if they are voted off. So I suggest you look for it. And, GO!

 _The campers run into the forest and they start trying finding their statues._

 **Cloud:** Hmm. Instead of finding my statue, I should try and find that Chris statue. But I should maybe set up a trap for Link since he may win. And I think I know how.

 _Meanwhile Fox and Samus are both looking for their statues together._

 **Fox:** You find anything yet?

 **Samus:** No. This forest is huge. It's gonna take a day to find our statues, not five hours.

 **Fox:** Hey, it's gonna be okay. As long as we look together, we're gonna be able to get through this forest and find our statues in no time. I promise.

 **Samus:** Okay. Let's do this.

 _In another part of the forest Luigi is slowly going through the forest._

 **Luigi:** Man, this forest is still scary, even during the day. I hope I find that statue, and fast.

 _A roar then goes off and scares Luigi. He yells in terror and runs further into the forest._

 **Chris:** *Laughs* I love my job. Which camper will find their statue first? Will any of them find the Chris statue and gain invincibility? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back. It's been two hours since the campers set off to find their statues. But it looks like Cloud has been doing something else instead of searching. let's have a closer look.

 _They zoom in and see Cloud is covering up a rope trap that he has set up._

 **Cloud:** There. It should be finished.

 _He then hears someone coming and hides behind the bush. He then sees link come out from behind the trees._

 **Link:** Okay. If I'm correct, it should be around here somewhere.

 _Link then see his statute on the rock._

 **Link:** Ah ha. There you are. Okay, it's time to head back.

 _He starts walking bit is then grabbed by the rope set up by Cloud._

 **Cloud:** Huh. That went better than I expected.

 **Link:** Cloud?

 **Cloud:** The one and only.

 **Link:** So, cheating to win again I see.

 **Cloud:** Nope. Just being smart and getting rid of the biggest competition. Anyway, I'll be seeing yah.

 _Cloud walk away into the forest, leaving Link upside down. Meanwhile Fox and Samus are still looking for their statues as well._

 **Samus:** Ugh, how long have we been searching for?

 **Fox:** Judging by the sun, I'd say around 2 to 3 hours.

 **Samus:** *Sighs* I hope we find those statues soon.

 **Fox:** Don't worry we will. I know we will.

 _Luigi then runs past them still yelling._

 **Fox:** Was that Luigi?

 **Samus:** What is he running away from?

 _A bear then comes out and roars and they both run away._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I'm not afraid of bears. But I am afraid of dying.

 **Fox:** I hate bears. Especially ones who apparently have a taste for Fox.

 **Samus:** I did not want to die today after getting this far in the competition.

 _The bear is still chasing Fox and Samus as they all pass the tree that Luigi is hiding behind._

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* That was close. Huh?

 _He then looks behind him and see his statue in a bush behind._

 **Luigi:** No way! I found it. I need to get Chris quickly.

 _Meanwhile Fox and Samus hide behind a bush as the bear looks around but then runs away._

 **Fox:** Phew. You okay Samus?

 **Samus:** Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I landed on something hard.

 **Fox:** Huh?

 _They both look behind and see their statues._

 **Samus:** Hey, our statues!

 **Fox:** Awesome. Let's get going to Chris as quickly as we can.

 **Samus:** Right. I'll race you there.

 **Fox:** Oh, you're on.

 _They start running. We then see Chris at the stage watch them run._

 **Chris:** It looks like three of the campers are making their way to the stage. let's see who gets there first. And I think I can see someone coming now.

 _Luigi then gets onto the stage and shows Chris his statue. Fox and Samus then get onto the stage as well._

 **Chris:** And the winner is Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Wait... I won. I won!

 **Fox:** Congrats man.

 **Samus:** Yeah, you deserve it.

 **Luigi:** Thanks guys. That means a lot. And now we can get rid of Cloud once and for all.

 _Cloud then turns up without his statue._

 **Chris:** Uhh Cloud, where's your statue?

 **Cloud:** Couldn't find it. But it looks like I lost anyway. Oh well.

 _Link then turns up with his statue._

 **Link:** Ah man, did I get last.

 **Chris:** Afraid so. Anyway, because he won, Luigi cannot be voted off tonight. I'll see you all at the ceremony tonight.

 _They all make their way to the cafeteria._

 **Link:** Nice work on winning Luigi. I didn't think you were much of an adventurer.

 **Luigi:** Nah. It was just dumb luck. I'm not as good as you Link.

 **Link:** Hey, the better contestant won. And that was you Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Thanks Link.

 **Fox:** I'm still confused about something Link.

 **Link:** What's that?

 **Fox:** Out of all of us here, you have the most experience at finding treasure. So I was expecting you to win. Did it really take you that long to find your statue?

 **Link:** *Sighs* No. I didn't find it. But Cloud set up a rope trap for me and then left me to hang there upside down.

 **Samus:** So how did you get down?

 **Link:** Luckily a bear ran into the tree and the rope came loose. I guess Cloud tying skills aren't as good as his cheating skills.

 **Samus:** Ugh, what a jerk.

 **Luigi:** Hey, it's okay.

 **Fox:** Yeah. Besides, we're gonna finally eliminate him tonight.

 **Samus:** Yeah you're right. Today is a good day.

 _Cloud is walking behind them and hears everything._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Well, it looks like I'm out. Or does it?

 _He then gets out the Chris statue._

 **Chris:** Found this inside of a tree while I was searching. Man those guys are in for one hell of a surprise.

 **Luigi:** The way Cloud acted today seemed very odd. I thought he would be more devastated about losing. Something isn't right here.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Night falls and the campers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers. Five is about to become four. Because one of you will lose your chance at winning the million dollars by walking down the dock of shame, catching the boat of losers, and getting off the island. Forever.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** So long Cloud.

 **Link:** Hope the cheating was worth it.

 **Samus:** I will definitely not miss you.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now this is usually the part where I say who will receive a marshmallow. But I think it's obvious who is getting voted off, don't we Cloud.

 **Cloud:** You know Chris, I would love to leave. But I can't.

 **Samus:** And why not?

 **Cloud:** Because I have this.

 _He shows the statue and everyone gasps in shock._

 **Chris:** The Chris statue. Nice find. So since all the voted were for Cloud, we're gonna have to send home the camper that Cloud voted for. And the camper going home tonight is...Link. It's time to go bro.

 **Link:** *Sighs*

 _Link walks down the dock of shame and gets on the boat._

 **Fox:** Sorry about this Link.

 **Luigi:** We didn't think Cloud had the statue.

 **Samus:** We really wish you weren't leaving.

 **Link:** Hey, don't worry guys. It's not your fault. It was just Cloud being sneaky again. But I know for a fact that the rest of will beat him in the next challenge. Because I know you're the three to do it.

 **Fox:** We won't let you down buddy.

 _The boat leave and the three wave goodbye._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Please head back to the cabins for some well deserved rest.

 _They all go back to the cabins._

 **Cloud:** Looks like Link's time here was cut short. I hope you all know that I will crush each of you.

 _They all look at him in anger and go into their cabin rooms. Cloud then shrugs and goes in too._

 **Chris:** Wow. Tough crowd. But, we are now down to the final four. Who will win the next challenge? Who will survive the challenge? And who will make it to the final three and a step closer to the million? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	19. Episode 19

**Episode 19**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The campers had to put on their adventure hats as their challenge was a treasure hunt through the forest. Each of the campers had to find their own statue and bring it back to me. But there was a secret statue hidden within the forest that had my gorgeous face on it, that would guarantee immunity from elimination. In the end, the cowardly plumber Luigi won the challenge with a bit of dumb luck. And although Cloud was voted off, it seems he found the hidden Chris statue. This meant only Cloud's vote counted, and it seems he chose to get rid of the hero of time Link. We are now down to the final four campers. Who will get voted off? Will Cloud be able to survive today's elimination? Or will the heroes turn on each other? Find out, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the campers in the cafeteria tent eating. Samus, Fox and Luigi are talking and smiling._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** The final four. It almost seems like a dream. But I feel like I can go all the way now. Lucina, if you're watching, I'm gonna win this for the both of us. I love you.

 **Fox:** Four of us left. And I'm one of the last four. I can't believe I've gotten this far. But now it's time to go all the way.

 **Samus:** Wow. Final four. This is amazing. Not only am I one of the last ones left, but I'm here with my boyfriend. I've never been this happy before. It's time to win this thing.

 **Cloud:** Final four. Just a little bit closer to the money. But it's gonna be harder now that I've got no way of getting invincibility apart from winning the challenge. But the three of them are strong competitors. But hey, if nice campers couldn't beat me, then three will be too easy to beat.

 **Samus:** I just hope that Cloud knows that whatever the challenge is, I will personally be going after him. Today, he is going down.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Can you believe we're in the final four.

 **Fox:** It doesn't seem that long ago that there was twenty two of us on different teams. Now it's just us four.

 **Samus:** And although it's every person for themselves, we're gonna make sure to stay friends until the end.

 **Fox:** Of course. No matter what.

 **Cloud:** Friendship, oh please. Who needs friends when you've got one millions to spend on yourself and whatever you please.

 **Luigi:** Well some of us aren't dirty traitors who will stab anyone's back to get what they want.

 **Cloud:** Traitor? I've done nothing of the sort.

 **Samus:** So the name Ike doesn't ring any bells?

 **Cloud:** Oh please. I didn't betray him, I just used him to make sure I stay on the island. He was expendable at best.

 **Fox:** He trusted you.

 **Cloud:** And everyone on The Slippery Bananas team trusted Zelda. I don't see you guys complaining about that.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I know I wasn't on that team. But I feel like Cloud is right about that.

 **Fox:** I was on that team. And yeah, we trusted her, but as soon as we found out she was evil, we made sure she was gone.

 **Samus:** *Sighs* I hate it when Cloud is right.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** So don't give me any flack for being a traitor when there was someone doing way before me and did it right under your noses.

 **Fox:** Well we at least voted her off when we got the chance. Just like we'll do to you.

 **Cloud:** I'd like to see you try.

 **Chris:** I would also like to see you try. And you're gonna get the chance to in your next challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Man. Chris has impeccable timing.

 **Chris:** And since the tension in the room is super high, it looks like I came in at just the right time. Now as for your challenge today, I would like Chef to give a demonstration.

 _Chef then jumps in from his kitchen and does poses with a laser tag gun._

 **Fox:** Haha, nice moves Chef.

 _Chef then throws the gun at Fox's head._

 **Fox:** Ow!

 **Chris:** I wouldn't get smart with Chef if I were you.

 **Samus:** So am I right in saying that the next challenge is a shooting challenge.

 **Chris:** That is correct miss bounty hunter.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Yes! Finally, my shooting skills will pay off once again like it did in the paintball hide and see challenge. Cloud is going down.

 **Fox:** This challenge is more up my alley than the paintball challenge. I much prefer a blaster. And I figured a laser tag gun is a close second.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The challenge will work like this, each of you will have a blaster and gear. You will have thirty minutes to go into the forest and get away from each other before I make you shoot each other. There are two ways to win. You can either win by shooting every other camper, or shot one camper and make it to home base, which is the cafeteria. Whoever can do one or the other first will win and get a special prize.

 **Samus:** What kind of prize?

 **Chris:** Hey, if I told you what it was now, it wouldn't be as special.

 **Luigi:** I guess that's a fair point.

 **Fox:** But how will you know when someone is shot?

 **Chris:** With this monitor.

 _Chef wheels in a big monitor and Chris turns it on._

 **Chris:** This monitor will show me where each of you campers are. Each of you have a colour. Luigi is green, Samus is blue, Fox is yellow and Cloud is red. This monitor will let me know when someone is shot and who the shooter was. Once a camper is shot, their colour will be off of the monitor.

 **Samus:** Wait what?

 **Chris:** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Once you get shot, you're out of the challenge and can't win. And that's why there's a third way of winning.

 **Luigi:** A third way?

 **Chris:** Yep. Whoever the last camper standing is after everyone else has been eliminated, will win the challenge.

 **Fox:** Hey, that's not fair.

 **Chris:** Life's not fair. Get used to it. Anyway, gear up campers and meet me at the front of the forest once you're ready. But make sure to be ready in one hour.

 _Chris leaves and Chef throws the gear to each of the campers._

 **Fox:** Man, I can't wait for today's challenge. I'm gonna ace it.

 **Samus:** Not unless I beat you.

 **Luigi:** I may not be as good with a blaster as you two, but I'm still gonna beat you.

 **Fox:** I expect nothing less.

 **Samus:** Let's hurry. We don't wanna keep Chris waiting.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Well, it looks like I know who my targets are. I gotta make sure to find a way to stay far away where I can get an advantage. This is gonna be the biggest test I've had yet.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _All the campers are at the front of the forest with Chris._

 **Chris:** Okay campers. Are you ready?

 **Fox:** More ready than ever.

 **Chris:** Good. Then... GO!

 _They all run into the woods._

 **Chris:** Who will win today's challenge? Will Cloud be able to cheat his way out of this one? And will the campers be able to survive the forest again? Find out in just a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back. The campers have had their time to go their separate ways and it's time to start the shooting. Let's see how they're doing on the monitor.

 _We see Cloud walking through the forest very relaxed._

 **Chris:** *Over the speakers* Campers. You've had your time to hide. Now it's shooting time.

 **Cloud:** Shooting time huh? Time to go find one of the love birds before they find me.

 _As he goes searching, Luigi is not far from him but is going the other way._

 **Luigi:** Okay Luigi, you can do this. You're only up against two trained shooters, and a guy who will cheat to win. So no pressure. I'm pretty much not gonna win then huh?

 **Samus:** *Quietly* Not if I have anything to say about it.

 **Luigi:** Huh? Who's there?

 **Samus:** Uh oh.

 _Samus then jumps out of the bush and gets in front of Luigi and shoots him._

 **Luigi:** Ah dang it.

 **Samus:** Sorry Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Nah, it's fine. I'd rather lose to you or Fox. Cause I know you guys have a better chance at beating him.

 **Samus:** What are you gonna do now?

 **Luigi:** I'll probably go back to the cafeteria. I'll wait and see to see who win between you and Fox. Good luck.

 **Samus:** Thanks Luigi.

 **Chris:** *Over the speaker* And Luigi has been eliminated by Samus. Cloud and Fox, you guys better get a move on. Because Samus is after your bounties. Hahaha.

 **Fox:** Samus got Luigi? Nice. That's my girl.

 _Then Fox hears something in the bushes and goes to investigate. He shoots the bush but sees that he has angered a moose. He yells and runs away from him_

 **Cloud:** *Laughs* I should of shot. But that was much funnier.

 _Cloud then feels breath from behind him. He turns around to see another moose behind him and is angry at him. Cloud screams and runs away._

 **Samus:** Was that Cloud? He must be going after Fox. I need to get to him first.

 _Samus starts running towards the screams. Fox hides from the moose and the moose runs past him._

 **Fox:** Phew. That was close. But that scream probably gave away my position. I need to go to a different location before I'm spotted.

 _Cloud then hides and the moose runs past him and Fox._

 **Fox:** Another moose? I thought only one was chasing me.

 _Cloud then comes out of hiding and see Fox. He throws a rock pebble at the back of Fox's head._

 **Fox:** Hey! Who the...

 _Cloud then jumps out and shoots Fox._

 **Cloud:** Haha, gotcha.

 **Fox:** Well I hope you're proud of yourself.

 **Cloud:** Of course. I did shoot you. Next up will be your girlfriend.

 **Fox:** She'll be a lot harder to beat than me.

 **Cloud:** Well if she's easy to distract like you are, it shouldn't be that hard. After I beat her, Luigi will be a snap.

 **Fox:** Luigi? He's out.

 **Cloud:** What?

 **Chris:** *Over the speaker* He's right. Samus shot Luigi, so now both Samus and Cloud have each shot one camper after Cloud shot Fox after distracting him. So either you can shoot each other. Or get to me at the cafeteria. You're choice.

 **Cloud:** Wait. When did that happen?

 **Fox:** Chris announced it ages ago, weren't you listening?

 **Cloud:** No, I was too busy chasing you down to shoot you. I can't beat Samus one on one.

 **Fox:** Well it looks like your cheating has caught up with you.

 **Cloud:** Not unless I get to the cafeteria first.

 _Cloud runs away as Samus pops out from behind the tree and sees Fox._

 **Samus:** Fox!

 **Fox:** Samus!

 **Samus:** Did Cloud get you?

 **Fox:** Yeah. He distracted me and shot me. Like a coward.

 **Samus:** That's awful. He'll pay.

 **Fox:** Yeah. But he's no making his way to the cafeteria. He plans on winning that way.

 **Samus:** What?!

 **Fox:** Look, we have no time to lose. If we go now, we can catch up to him before he gets there. He's not as fast as us.

 **Samus:** Right.

 _They both start running the way Cloud went._

 **Samus:** Hey Fox.

 **Fox:** Yeah?

 **Samus:** Thanks. For helping.

 **Fox:** Anything for my girlfriend.

 _Luigi and Chris are watching them on the monitor as they see Cloud come out of the Forest._

 **Chris:** It looks like Cloud is about to win immunity once again.

 **Luigi:** No. Come on guys.

 _Fox and Samus run out of the forest. Cloud looks behind him and keeps on running._

 **Chris:** Man, this is super close race. Who's gonna win?

 **Samus:** It's hopeless. I'll never catch up to him at this rate.

 **Fox:** Unless...

 _Fox then grabs his blaster._

 **Fox:** Hey Cloud!

 _Cloud looks behind him and Fox throws his blaster and hits Cloud on the face and knocks him down._

 **Cloud:** Ow! You little...

 _He almost gets up but Samus is above him with her blaster pointed towards his gear._

 **Samus:** Game over Cloud.

 _She shoots him and eliminates him._

 **Chris:** And Samus is the winner.

 **Samus:** Yes!

 **Fox:** You did it. I knew you would.

 **Luigi:** Phew. Thank goodness.

 **Cloud:** What?! She cheated!

 **Chris:** So have you in the past. And I let those slide. Besides... I never said you couldn't help each other.

 **Cloud:** You're kidding me.

 **Chris:** Nope. Anyway, Samus, like I said before, the winner of this challenge would get a special prize. And I promise you, it's a good one.

 **Samus:** What is it?

 **Chris:** Instead of giving you invincibility from tonight's vote. I'm gonna be giving you the choice on who will be going home tonight at the ceremony.

 **Samus:** No way! That's awesome.

 **Chris:** I'll see you all at the ceremony tonight. Samus. I would say to think hard about who you wanna vote off. But I feel like you won't need to.

 _Samus looks at Cloud and Cloud looks back at her worried. Night falls and the campers are at the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Campers. Tonight, four will become three. As you know, because Samus won the challenge, she will get to decide who will be walking the dock of shame, getting on the boat of losers and leaving the island. Forever. Samus, I feel like I don't need to ask, but I'm going to anyway. Who would you like to send home tonight.

 **Samus:** Well Chris, I thought long and hard about this.

 **Chris:** Really?

 **Samus:** Nah. I choose Cloud.

 **Chris:** I'm not surprised. Cloud, it's time to go home.

 **Cloud:** But I don't deserve to go home. I was the only one that would do anything to win.

 **Chris:** True. But it look like karma has hit you hard.

 _Cloud then gets on the boat._

 **Cloud:** I promise you all that I will get my revenge. So I suggest you watch your backs.

 _The boat leaves._

 **Chris:** As for you three, you're all safe. For now. So go and get some well deserved rest. Because it's gonna get harder from here.

 _They all go back to the cabins._

 **Luigi:** Man, I feel like I'm gonna be able to sleep properly for the first time in a while.

 **Fox:** I know what you mean.

 **Samus:** Hey Fox?

 **Fox:** What's up?

 **Samus:** I just wanna say thanks for helping me win today It was super sweet of you.

 **Fox:** Hey, there was no way I was gonna let Cloud get away with what he's done. Plus, I would help you no matter what.

 **Samus:** I love you.

 **Fox:** I love you too.

 _They both kiss and go inside their cabins._

 **Chris:** We are now down to the final three contestants. Who will win the next challenge? Who will be kicked off the island? And who will get close to the million dollars? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island!


	20. Episode 20

**Episode 20**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The final four campers went hunting. For each other. As their challenge was a nice game of laser tag in the forest, with the winner getting a special prize. Both Samus and Cloud each shot one camper and Cloud decided to make a break for it and try to get to home base at the cafeteria. But Fox helped stop Cloud and Samus shot him to win the challenge and the special prize of sending someone home. And as you may have expected, Samus chose to send Cloud the villain home. But he made sure not to leave with a goodbye message. We are now down to the final three. What challenge will I put them through? How will they handle it? And who will lose their chance at the million dollars? Find out now, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _Luigi is currently sitting at the front of his and Fox's cabin, while Fox and Samus are in front of Samus' cabin._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** The final three. Just one more step and I will be in the final two. And a step closer to that million dollars.

 **Fox:** Final three baby, heck yeah! Now that Cloud is gone. I can focus on winning for myself. I love Samus, but we both know that only one of us can win the money. And that will be me.

 **Luigi:** I'm not sure if I deserve to be here in the final three considering I'm only here by luck. But I may as well go with it. Who knows, maybe I'll win the money.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Hey Fox?

 **Fox:** What's up babe?

 **Samus:** Look, I know we're in the final three and we're a step closer to the final two. But I jus wanna say...

 **Fox:** I know what you're gonna say.

 **Samus:** Really?

 **Fox:** Of course. I love you Samus. But we both know only one of us can win the money.

 **Samus:** Yeah.

 **Fox:** But we should both win for ourselves now that we're getting closer to the money.

 **Samus:** *Sighs* You're right. Let's put out feelings aside and do our best.

 **Fox:** Of course. But I won't go easy on you.

 **Samus:** I wouldn't want you too. I'll be your only competiton.

 **Luigi:** Uhh, I'm sitting right here.

 **Samus:** Oops. Sorry Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Nah it's fine. It's the adrenaline talking because of how fired up you are.

 **Samus:** Yeah, exactly.

 **Luigi:** I know I pretty much got her by pure luck. But I'm still gonna go for it and make sure I win.

 **Fox:** I wouldn't expect anything less my friend.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I like both Samus and Fox. They're super good competitors. But I'm gonna make sure to beat them. I just need to use strategy instead of muscle.

 **Samus:** I love Fox so much. He pretty much knew what I was thinking. This is why he's the best boyfriend ever. I know we're against each other, but I'm not bothered with who wins the money. As long as we're still together at the end.

 **Fox:** Samus is so amazing. She completely understood with what I said about facing each other. It's no wonder I fell for her. If she leaves the island and doesn't make it to the final two with me, I'll make sure to win it for both if us.

 **Luigi:** Lucina, I promise I will not let you down.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Good morning campers. How's the final three life treating ya?

 **Luigi:** Pretty good knowing that Cloud is gone.

 **Chris:** I thought so. But I do have some bad news.

 **Fox:** Uh oh.

 **Samus:** I don't like the sound of that.

 **Fox:** What's the bad news?

 **Chris:** Today... the three is gonna become two.

 **All three campers:** Phew.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Thank god.

 **Samus:** I really thought he was gonna bring Cloud back for a second there.

 **Luigi:** Man, what a relief.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Hey, I said he can't come back after being eliminated. So don't worry. What you should worry about, is your next challenge. Because you guys are gonna be racing against each other. And since this is the final three, the voting will be different.

 **Fox:** How different?

 **Chris:** Because there is no voting tonight. Instead, the camper who gets last in today's challenge, will automatically be eliminated from the island.

 **Luigi:** What?!

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** You've got to be kidding me. So we're pretty much fighting for survival. Damn you Chris.

 **Fox:** Well... that's gonna make things a lot harder.

 **Samus:** This means I'm gonna have to go all out to win today's challenge. Bring it on Chris.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** For today's challenge, we're gonna be combining two previous challenges into one. As you may remember, all three of you successfully found your statues in the treasure hunt challenge. Bit don't worry, they're not hidden. They're just inside the prison from the prison challenge, and are being guarded by warden Chef inside his wardens office. Your challenge is to get your statue from Chef without him seeing you and bringing the statues back to me here at the cabins.

 **Fox:** So how are we gonna get into the wardens office? Won't it be locked?

 **Chris:** Nope. But to get in there is your problem. And also. If Chef catches you or shoots you directly with his paintball gun, you will have to go into a cell for a whole minute and wait to be released by me.

 **Samus:** Is the exit to the prison unlocked?

 **Chris:** Yep. Now follow me towards the prison.

 **Fox:** Man. This is like a stealth mission.

 **Luigi:** Yeah. Except we're stealing from a psychotic Chef.

 **Samus:** Well I don't plan on losing, so bring your A-game guys.

 **Fox:** Will do.

 _They reach the entrance of the prison._

 **Chris:** Okay campers, I'm making this challenge a bit harder by not giving you any hints as to where the wardens office is. You'll have to use your instincts to find it. Ready? GO!

 _They all run into the prison and start searching by going their different ways. Luigi is staying on the bottom floor, while Fox is going to the higher floors and Samus searches slowly but finds the wardens office easily on the bottom, far away from the cells._

 **Samus:** Yes, there it is. But where's Chef?

 _Chef walks up behind her. She almost screams but Chef stops her and put her into a cell._

 **Chris:** Well, that didn't take long. Looks like Chef has brought his A-game. Who will get their statue first? Will any of the campers be able to escape Chef? And who will be in the final two? Find out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Island. The camper are still in the prison searching for the wardens office. And it looks like Luigi is about to find it. While Fox is still searching on the first floor, and Samus is still serving her one minute sentence after getting caught by Chef. Let's go in and see how each of the are doing.

 _Luigi is slowly going around the corner and see the office and hides._

 **Luigi:** That was the wardens office. And it looks like Chef is sleeping. Looks like I need to be quite while getting my statue.

 _Fox keeps walking on the first floor, but then looks down and sees Luigi._

 **Fox:** Hey, what's Luigi looking at.

 _He follows where Luigi is looking at and sees the office._

 **Fox:** The office. I wonder if Chef is in there? I can't quite see. I'll keep my distance and wait fr Luigi to make a move. I wonder where Samus is.

 _Samus is sitting on the bed looking bored._

 **Samus:** Ugh, come on Chris. It has to have been a minute right?

 **Chris:** It has, but I think I'll extend it to two minutes since she got caught so fast. Maybe that'll teach her a lesson.

 **Samus:** *Sighs* Well, I can at least think of a way of getting my statue. And I think I know how.

 _Luigi then quietly opens the door to the wardens office and then grabs his statue._

 **Luigi:** Yes! Oops.

 _Chef wakes up and gets off his chair and looks at Luigi with anger. Luigi then yells and runs away in terror and leaves his statue behind. Chef starts chasing him._

 **Chef:** Get back here plumber boy!

 _Fox see this and gets into the office and grabs his statue._

 **Fox:** Yes I got it. Time to get out of here.

 **Chris:** And Fox has his statue and is making his way out. Let's hope he doesn't run into Chef. Speaking of which, it's time to let Samus out.

 _Chris opens the cell door and Samus gets out quietly. Meanwhile, Chef is running and is looking for Luigi._

 **Chef:** Where are you plumber boy? I'm gonna kill you for interrupting my nap.

 _Luigi then gets out from hiding and goes into the office and grabs his statue. Chef then appears behind him. Luigi turns around, yells but then runs underneath Chef's legs and starts making his way towards the exit with Chef chasing him. Samus then quickly gets into the office and grabs her statue and starts making her way out of the prison._

 **Chris:** And it looks like all of the campers have their statues. Now it's just a race to see who will be in the final two. And it looks like we're about to find out who will be the first entrant.

 _Fox gets close to the cabins. He looks back and sees no one. He then gets to the cabins._

 **Chris:** And the winner of the challenge and the first entrant into the final two is Fox.

 **Fox:** I won? I won! Heck yeah!

 **Chris:** Congrats bro. Now you get the satisfaction of watching the other two race to the finish line. And it looks like they're not too far away.

 _Luigi is running away from Chef. Chef then gets out his paintball gun and starts shooting at Luigi. Samus is right behind them,_

 **Chris:** And Luigi is in the lead with Samus just behind Chef.

 **Chef:** What?!

 _Chef looks behind him and stops to shoot Samus. Samus then quickly throws her statue over Chef's head and slide between his legs. She then catches her statue and runs past Luigi. Chef then chases them and shoots a line of paint in front of them. Samus jumps over it, while Luigi slides on it and falls while continuing to slide. Samus is nearing the finish line, but Luigi is picking up speed with his sliding thanks to the pain and he crosses the finish line and Samus crosses after._

 **Chris:** And the other contestant going to the final two is... Luigi!

 **Luigi:** Wait, really? Yes! Oops, sorry Samus.

 **Samus:** I don't understand. Luigi was covered in Chef's paint. Shouldn't he have lost?

 **Chris:** Nope. I said that you need to be hit by Chef's gun directly. Luigi just fell on his butt and slid the whole way to the finish line. Which means you're going home tonight Samus.

 **Samus:** *Sighs*

 **Chris:** I'll give you all a minute to say goodbye. I'll see you tonight at the dock of shame.

 _Chris leaves. Samus looks disappointed but Fox then puts his arm around her shoulders._

 **Luigi:** I'm sorry you were eliminated like this. I didn't deserve to win.

 **Samus:** No Luigi. You did deserve to win. I lost to a great competitor. I'd rather lose to you than Cloud.

 **Luigi:** True.

 **Fox:** You gonna be okay?

 **Samus:** Yeah. I just think that all my hard work up to this point has been for nothing.

 **Fox:** Hey don't say that. You deserve to be here.

 **Luigi:** Yeah. You've worked super harder than anyone else to get this far. I mean, you were the only girl here for a long time.

 **Samus:** Yeah, but I feel like there was so much more I could do.

 **Fox:** That's just the nature of this competition. But you did more than anyone could of imagined. I mean, you're the reason why Cloud isn't here in the final three or the final two. You stopped that. You are amazing, and I'm not just saying that because I love you. But because I know how amazing you are.

 **Samus:** Thanks guys. That means a lot.

 _Night falls and they're all at the dock of shame with Samus on the boat._

 **Chris:** Before they say their last goodbyes. I just wanna say that you have been awesome to watch Samus. If I could, I would have you in the final two. But I guess luck wasn't on your side today.

 **Samus:** Thanks Chris.

 **Chef:** You're a hard worker and someone who I would happily go to war with.

 **Samus:** Uhh, thanks Chef.

 **Fox:** I'm gonna miss you.

 **Samus:** I'll miss you too.

 **Fox:** I promise you. I will win this for the both of us.

 **Samus:** I know you will babe. I love you so much.

 **Fox:** I love you so much too

 _They kiss._

 **Samus:** Good luck to you too Luigi. I'm glad a nice guy like you is in the finals

 **Luigi:** Thanks. I'll make sure to give it my all.

 **Samus:** You better. I don't Fox to win too easily.

 **Luigi:** I'll make sure he has the fight of his life.

 **Samus:** Good. See ya guys.

 _They all wave good bye as the boat leaves._

 **Fox:** Well it's just us to Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Yep. It sure is.

 **Fox:** Just to let you know. I will win.

 **Luigi:** No if I beat you.

 **Chris:** Glad to see you both are pumped. But I suggest you both go to your cabin and sleep. You've got a big final challenge coming your way soon.

 _They both go to their cabin. They both go inside. Luigi grabs his stuff._

 **Fox:** Hey. Where you going?

 **Luigi:** I figured I should go to the other cabin. That way we con both strategise.

 **Fox:** I see. Goodnight Luigi. I'll see you at the final challenge.

 **Luigi:** See you then.

 _Luigi leaves and goes into the other cabin._

 **Chris:** Luigi and Fox. The final two contestants. Will they be able to handle the final challenge? Who will prevail and who will fail? And who will be the winner of the million dollar prize? Find out next time at the final challenge, on Total... Smash... Island!


	21. Episode 21

**Episode 21**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. The final three contestants had to put their sneaking abilities to use, as their challenge was a combination of two previous challenges. Where they had to get their statues from the treasure hunting challenge from Chef in his wardens office in the prison from the prison challenge. Fox was able to cross the line first and punch his ticket to the final two. And even some amazing acrobatics from Samus, Luigi's luck helped him get into the final two, forcing Samus to leave the island. We are now down to the final two, Luigi and Fox. Who will win the most gruelling challenge yet? How will they feel after it's finished? And ho's gonna walk away the winner of the million dollars? Find out right now, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _Both Luigi and Fox are sitting in front of their cabins._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** The final two. It all comes down to this. I can't believe I've made it this far. But I know I'm going to win this. Not just for me, but for Samus as well.

 **Luigi:** I'll be honest. I don't feel like I deserve to be here in the final two.

 **Fox:** I like Luigi. And I think he'll give me a good challenge. But let's face it, he's a bit lucky to be here. But he wouldn't be here if he wasn't good enough.

 **Luigi:** But that doesn't matter anymore. I can't rely on luck anymore. I'm gonna make sure I win this. For both me and Lucina.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Fox then walks over to Luigi. Luigi stands up to face him._

 **Luigi:** Hey Fox. I'm sorry again about Samus. She really deserves to be here instead of me.

 **Fox:** Hey, no need to apologise. But listen Luigi, you gotta stop thinking like that. It's true that you have been a bit lucky, but it just means that you have a lot of hidden skills that are just waiting to come out.

 **Luigi:** You think so?

 **Fox:** I know so. So I want you to promise something.

 **Luigi:** What's that?

 **Fox:** I want you to put your all into this challenge. Luck or no luck, one of us will win. And if you win, I'll be happy to know that I lost to such a great competitor.

 **Luigi:** I promise. And the same goes to you. I don't want you to go easy on me.

 **Fox:** I wouldn't dream of it my friend.

 _They both shake hands._

 **Chris:** *Over the tannoy* Campers. Come meet me on the stage in one hour. I've got a surprise for you two before your final challenge. And I promise, you're both gonna love it

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Whenever Chris says that he has a surprise for us. It's usually not a good surprise.

 **Luigi:** I don't trust Chris' surprise. So I'm not looking forward to this.

 _Fox and Luigi are on the stage and are waiting for Chris._

 **Luigi:** You know, you'd think he'd actually be here on time for the finale.

 **Fox:** It's Chris. He's probably just being 'fashionably' late.

 **Chris:** You are correct Fox.

 _Chris comes out from behind the curtain._

 **Chris:** While I don't appreciate the sarcasm, right now that's not important. Because congratulations are in order for the both of you for getting to the final two. Fox, you've won quite a few challenges, so I'm expecting great things from you.

 **Fox:** Uhh, thanks?

 **Chris:** And Luigi. Although you might be here by luck, you've shown a lot of heart and determination. So I hope you're ready for today's challenge.

 **Luigi:** I am.

 **Fox:** But what about the surprise?

 **Chris:** I was just getting to that. Now I promised this surprise will be one that you both love, so here it is.

 _Everyone who was eliminated from the competition come out and sit on the two audience seats._

 **Fox:** No way.

 **Luigi:** This is awesome. It's so great to see you guys again.

 **Mario:** Meh, I should be up there. I'm the more famous brother.

 **Link:** Well you're sure not the better brother.

 **Mario:** Wanna say that again elf boy?

 **Chris:** Hey, no arguing in the audience.

 **Fox:** But wait, I thought they weren't allowed to come back to island.

 **Chris:** They can't come back as competitors, but they can come back as spectators and helpers.

 **Fox:** Helpers?

 **Chris:** Yep, because your final challenge will be a relay race. And as an added bonus, you're gonna get to choose which if the eliminated competitors will help you in each stage of the challenge.

 **Fox:** Sweet!

 **Chris:** Hey, I'm the best host for a reason. Now before I tell you what the challenge is, you're gonna be picking your teammates now. You will need four teammates. Fox, since you won the last challenge, you get first pick.

 **Fox:** Awesome. My first pick is Samus.

 **Samus:** Aww, you're so sweet Fox.

 **Chris:** Luigi, you're first pick.

 **Luigi:** Obviously it's Lucina.

 **Lucina:** Thanks babe. I'll make sure you win.

 **Fox:** Hmm I choose my best friend Falco.

 **Falco:** Thanks man.

 **Samus:** Are you sure? I mean, especially after how demanding he was in the boxing challenge.

 **Fox:** While that is true, he's still my best friend. So I trust him.

 **Luigi:** Okay, I choose Link.

 **Link:** Yeah. Let's go team green.

 **Fox:** My third pick will be... Ryu.

 **Ryu:** I am honoured that you would choose me.

 **Luigi:** Nice choice, but I choose Falcon.

 **Captain Falcon:** Alright, let's do this.

 **Chris:** Final picks guys. Choose wisely.

 **Luigi:** Are we allowed to consult with our current teammates.

 **Chris:** Sure, why not.

 **Fox:** You guys got any ideas?

 **Ryu:** How about Shulk?

 **Fox:** Shulk?

 **Samus:** I agree with Ryu actually. He was unfairly kicked off, so who knows how far he would have gotten if he didn't.

 **Fox:** Good point. My final pick is Shulk.

 **Shulk:** Awesome!

 **Link:** Hey Luigi. I know this may be a bad thing to say, but how about we choose Rosalina.

 **Luigi:** Really? Why?

 **Link:** She's really good at challenges. And her ankle is a lot better.

 **Captain Falcon:** Not to mention that it could mess with Shulk's head.

 **Luigi:** Hmm good point. My final pick will be... Rosalina.

 **Shulk:** Wait what?

 **Rosalina:** Oh really? Um, thanks Luigi.

 **Chris:** Okay, the teams have been picked.

 **Cloud:** This isn't fair, I got super far in this competition why am I not in any of your teams.

 **Fox:** Because we both wanna win this thing fair and square.

 **Mario:** And you Luigi. You chose Link over your own brother?

 **Luigi:** After the way you acted towards Peach and in the competition... I don't want you in any team I'm in.

 **Chris:** Okay, people. I love drama as much as the next person, but we gotta move on the challenge. If the two teams to follow me to the bottom of the cliff on the beach, we'll get the challenge started.

 **Pit:** Uhh Chris, what are we gonna do?

 **Zelda:** Yeah, can't we at least watch the action?

 **Chris:** Of course you can. You can watch it here on this big screen projector.

 _A projector screen comes down from the top of the stage. It turns on and Chris is on the screen._

 **Chris:** You'll all be able to watch the action unfold on here. Now teams, follow me.

 _The teams follow Chris._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** I'll hand it to Chris, he really came through with his surprise. With the team I have, I now know that I can win this.

 **Luigi:** I like Chris' surprise. Although this isn't how I wanted to spend time with Lucina now that we're a couple, I'll make sure to win this for the both of us.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The two teams arrive at the bottom of the cliff._

 **Chris:** Fox, Luigi. This... is your final challenge. The relay race. In this challenge, there are four components. First, is a rock climbing challenge to the top of this cliff.

 **Shulk:** That seems very high and very dangerous.

 **Chris:** Don't worry, we made sure we got the best equipment to make sure you don't fall off and die. If you do... then it's your own fault.

 **Lucina:** Gee, thanks.

 **Chris:** Part two, is the balance beam. You must walk on a thin beam with your teammate from one side to the other. But if you fall, you will be swimming with some piranhas and a few sharks. So make sure not the fall.

 **Ryu:** Uhhhhhhh...

 **Chris:** Part three, is a shooting challenge. Luigi and Fox will need to blindfold themselves and will get directions from their teammates to shoot all five targets.

 **Falco:** Hah, easy.

 **Chris:** And once you finish that, it's onto the fourth and final part, the three legged race. You and your final teammate will tie a rope around one of your legs and will have to race to the stage. The first person to the stage wins both the challenge and the one million dollars. Now as for the two finalist, you have thirty seconds to decide which teammate will be helping you in each part of the challenge. So choose carefully and wisely.

 **Fox:** Okay guys, Ryu you're the strongest so you can help me climb this cliff.

 **Ryu:** Okay.

 **Fox:** Shulk, you help me with the balance beam.

 **Shulk:** Sure thing.

 **Fox:** Falcon, you're the best shot I know, so you help me with the shooting.

 **Falco:** No problem.

 **Fox:** And Samus, you're the fastest, so you help me with the three legged race.

 **Samus:** Anything for you babe.

 **Fox:** Okay guys. Let's do this. Thank you all for helping me.

 _They all nod their heads in agreement._

 **Luigi:** Okay, Link, you're climbing with me because of your strength. Rosalina, you're helping me balance. Lucina, you help me with the shooting because I trust you the most.

 **Lucina:** Aww.

 **Luigi:** And Falcon, you're the fastest, so you'll help me with the running. You guys okay with that?

 _They all nod their heads in agreement._

 **Luigi:** Awesome. And listen, even if I don't win... I wanna say thank you for helping me.

 **Link:** Hey, it's no problem Luigi.

 **Rosalina:** We're all happy to help you.

 **Luigi:** Thanks guys.

 **Chris:** Okay teams your time is up. The contestants who are helping the finalist climb, et ready. The rest of you, go wait by your part of the challenge. Oh and before I forget. To make sure that you're moving on the next part of the challenge, the teammates have to tag each other. Now get moving.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** What will I do with the money. I guess go around the world with Samus and just relax.

 **Luigi:** I'm not sure what I was gonna do with the money at first. But I think I'll use it on both me and Lucina so that we can spend our live together.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The two teams are geared up and are ready to climb._

 **Chris:** Teams, are you ready?

 **Fox and Luigi:** Ready!

 **Chris:** On your marks... get set... go!

 _Both of the duos start climbing_

 **Chris:** Which teams will get to the top first? Who will win the race? And who will win the million dollars? Find out in just a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to the finals of Total Smash Island. The two teams are half way up the cliff already. Let's go in and see who is ahead.

 _We see both teams are very close but Fox and Ryu are a little bit ahead._

 **Link:** You okay Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Yeah, don't worry. I'll make sure we get ahead.

 _A part of the cliff breaks underneath Luigi's hand and he starts to fall, but Link catches him with the rope_

 **Link:** Luigi, you okay?

 **Luigi:** Yeah. Thanks for saving me Link.

 **Link:** Hey, that's what friends are for.

 **Fox:** I'm glad you're okay Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Thanks, but I still won't go easy on you.

 **Fox:** Same here bro.

 _Fox and Ryu reach the top of the cliff and take their gear off._

 **Chris:** And Fox is ahead and is making his way to the balance beam,

 _At the balance beam, both Shulk and Rosalina are waiting for their teammates._

 **Shulk:** Hey Rosalina. I know we're on the opposite team... but I was hoping that this doesn't affect our relationship.

 **Rosalina:** Of course not. Why would you think that?

 **Shulk:** I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before so I guess I'm just nervous about losing you.

 **Rosalina:** You won't lose me. I love you. And I will never leave.

 **Shulk:** I love you too.

 _They both kiss. The they both see Fox and Ryu running towards them_

 **Rosalina:** Good luck my love.

 **Shulk:** You too.

 _Ryu tags Shulk in and Shulk and Fox make their way across the beam. Link and Luigi have seemed to have caught up and Link tags Rosalina in._

 **Luigi:** Oh dear. This is the one I'm most scared of.

 **Rosalina:** Don't worry Luigi. I have a plan to get across.

 _Fox trips and nearly falls in but Shulk save him._

 **Fox:** Phew, that was a close one. Thanks Shulk.

 **Shulk:** Not a problem.

 _They then see Rosalina and Luigi doing acrobatics across the beam and get to the other side fist with Fox and Shulk looking shocked._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Best. Girlfriend. Ever

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And Luigi takes the lead as he reaches the shooting range and had put his blindfold on.

 **Luigi:** Okay Lucina. I trust you okay?

 **Lucina:** If course Luigi. Anything for the man I love.

 **Luigi:** I love you too.

 _They kiss and Lucina turns Luigi so that he is aiming at the targets. Luigi hits two targets as Fix and Shulk reach and Falco is tagged in._

 **Fox:** Okay Falco. You know what to do.

 **Falco:** Of course. It'll be just like out training.

 _Luigi has shit four of the targets, but then Fox hits four in a row. Luigi and Fox hit the last target at the same time and they both take off their blindfolds and start running._

 **Chris:** After some amazing shooting by Fox, the two teams are neck and neck as they approach the final leg of the challenge. You see what I did there?

 _The other contestants don't laugh._

 **Chris:** Man, tough crowd.

 _Both Samus and Falcon get tagged in. The two teams have to tie their own ropes. Luigi and Falcon tie their rope first and start running. Fox and Samus tie theirs and are not far behind, but are struggling to run._

 **Fox:** Samus? What's wrong?

 **Samus:** I can't do it. I'm getting so confused. I'm sorry Fox. I let you down.

 _Fox then stops them._

 **Fox:** No you haven't. We can still do this.

 **Samus:** But Falcon is really fast.

 **Fox:** Then we'll be faster together. Just follow my lead. Let's do out tied legs first.

 _Fox then leads Samus and they start picking up speed. Falcon and Luigi and are getting close to the finish but Luigi is starting to struggle._

 **Luigi:** Falcon, slow down. I'm starting to slip.

 **Captain Falcon:** But we're so close to the finish.

 **Luigi:** But I'm gonna...

 _Luigi then falls over and both him and Falcon fall over near the finish line. Fox and Samus the run past them and past the finish line._

 **Chris:** And the winner of the final challenge and the million dollars is... Fox!

 **Fox:** I... I won? I won!

 _Everyone is cheering for Fox._

 **Captain Falcon:** Sorry Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Nah, it's okay. I didn't expect to win. And besides. I lose to a pretty great competitor.

 _Samus then hugs Fox._

 **Samus:** I knew you could do it.

 **Fox:** No. We did it. I couldn't of done it without you.

 **Samus:** I love you.

 **Fox:** I love you too.

 _They kiss. Lucina then walk up the Luigi and helps him and Falcon up._

 **Lucina:** You okay?

 **Luigi:** Yeah I'll be fine. I'm sorry I lost.

 **Lucina:** You don't need to be sorry.

 **Luigi:** But I promised that I would win. For the both of us.

 **Lucina:** Hey. The only think I want you to promise, is that you'll be by my side no matter what. You think you can do that?

 **Luigi:** Of course. That's a promise I will always keep.

 **Lucina:** I love you.

 **Luigi:** I love you too.

 _They kiss._

 **Chris:** Aww, well isn't that a nice way to end the final challenge. But more importantly. Join us next time for the finale, as we present Fox with his million dollars. And... a possible surprise for everyone. So join us for the finale. On Total... Smash... Island!


	22. Episode 22 - The Finale

**Episode 22**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Island. Fox and Luigi battled it out in the hardest challenge to date for the final two to win the million dollars. After surprising them with the returns of all the competitors that were voted off, they got to choose their teams for the gruesome relay race. They went back and forth, but in the end, Luigi's luck had run out and Fox won the million. And today, we're gonna be giving it to him. But let's see if the campers will like the twist that we have in store for them. And what's the twist you may ask? Well, you're just gonna have to find out on this season's finale, of Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see all the campers having a party on the beach in celebration of Fox's win of the money. Except for Zelda, Mario and Cloud who are in their own space._

 **Falco:** I hate to admit Fox. But you beat me again. But you definitely deserve it my friend. Well done.

 **Fox:** Thanks Falco. That means a lot.

 **Captain Falcon:** So Fox. Do you know what you're gonna do with the money yet?

 **Kirby:** Yeah. You have any ideas?

 **Fox:** Not at first. But I think I have a pretty clear idea now.

 **Marth:** And what's that?

 **Fox:** I think I'm gonna take both Samus and I away for a romantic trip around the world.

 **Peach:** Aww, that's so sweet.

 **Samus:** Fox, you don't have to spend it on me.

 **Fox:** I'm spending it on us babe. Besides, I think we could all use a long break after what we've been through in this competition.

 **Link:** I agree to that.

 **Peach:** Especially all the bad things that Cloud did.

 **Cloud:** I can hear you.

 **Marth:** We know.

 _Cloud looks at them in anger. Zelda is sitting down by herself and Lucina and Rosalina approach her._

 **Rosalina:** Hey Zelda.

 **Zelda:** What do you two want?

 **Lucina:** We just thought we would bring you some food.

 **Rosalina:** We figured you were hungry.

 **Zelda:** (Angry) I don't need your sympathy. Why don't you both go and feed your boyfriends and leave me alone.

 **Lucina:** Fine. We were just trying to be nice.

 **Zelda:** Well I don't remember asking you to do anything.

 **Rosalina:** Let's go Lucina. Leave her to her own self pity.

 _They both leave. Peach sees Zelda and looks sad._

 **Link:** What's wrong Peach?

 **Peach:** *Sighs* I can't help but feels sorry for Zelda.

 **Sonic:** Why? She wasn't exactly the nicest person.

 **Link:** Neither were you.

 **Sonic:** No, I was cocky. There's a difference.

 **Peach:** I know she wasn't very nice. But I guess it's just the good person in me who wants to see everyone happy. Even Mario.

 **Marth:** You're a very nice person Peach. I can see why Link fell for you.

 **Peach:** Well I technically feel on him.

 _They all laugh. Mario then looks at them with disgust as Luigi approaches him._

 **Mario:** What do you want?

 **Luigi:** I just thought I'd come over and see if you were okay.

 **Mario:** Well I'm not. So there.

 **Luigi:** Listen Mario. I know you're still hurt. But you can't let it control you. Just go over and apologise. I'm sire Peach will forgive you.

 **Mario:** Apologise? I'm Mario. I don't apologise to people. I'm the reason these people have games. They should all apologise to me. No leave me alone.

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* Fine.

 _Luigi walks away and Mario turns away from him._

 **Fox:** Don't let him get to you Luigi.

 **Samus:** He's clearly not worth the effort.

 **Luigi:** I know. But he's still my brother.

 **Fox:** You're a good guy Luigi.

 **Luigi:** I forgot to say this before. But congrats Fox. You deserved to win.

 **Fox:** I guess I just had luck on my side.

 **Luigi:** Nah. You're a good player. And I'm glad to have at least come second place to you.

 **Lucina:** Hey Luigi. Wanna go sit down with the others?

 **Luigi:** Sure. *To Fox* But I'm glad I'm number one in her heart.

 _Luigi and Lucina walk over to where Link and Peach are sitting._

 **Fox:** Hey, where's Ike?

 **Pit:** Now that you mention it... I haven't seen him at all.

 _There's a rustle in the bushes. Ike then pokes his head above the bush._

 **Sonic:** Hey Ike. Why aren't you joining us?

 **Ike:** Because I don't deserve to after I betrayed you all. Especially you Shulk. And you Rosalina. I don't expect forgiveness. So I am going to find a way to apologise to you all properly.

 _Falcon then pushes him out and he stand there frozen and scared. Shulk then approaches him._

 **Shulk:** Ike, it's okay.

 **Ike:** Huh?

 **Shulk:** You don't need to apologise. You didn't do anything wrong.

 **Roy:** Actually, he technically did.

 **Shulk:** No one asked you Roy.

 **Ike:** No, he's right. I unfairly got you kicked off the island for my own personal gain. There's no room for forgiveness for that.

 **Rosalina:** But it wasn't for yourself. You were just manipulated my Cloud. He promised you so much and he just left you in the dirt. So if anyone is to not be forgiven, it's Cloud.

 **Cloud:** Geed, thanks.

 **Shulk:** See. It's not your fault. We both forgive you.

 **Link:** We all, forgive you.

 **Ike:** Are you all sure?

 **Marth:** More sure than anything my friend.

 **Ike:** Thank you all so much.

 **Sonic:** Hey! Why are we all still standing here? Let's party.

 _Everyone cheers._

 **Chris:** Actually, the celebrations and partying will have to wait for a bit longer.

 **Kirby:** What about the food?

 **Chris:** That too.

 **Kirby:** Aww man.

 **Chris:** Don't worry. It's for a good cause. Because it is time. Fox, please step forward.

 _Fox walks towards Chris._

 **Chris:** Fox. You have survived the Island, Chef's cooking, the challenges, the other campers, and all the other dangers that we threw your way. But you still managed to come out on top and be the last camper standing. And for that, I Chris McLean, happily award you... The One million dollar prize.

 _Chris opens the suitcase to reveal the money. He then closes the case and give it to Fox._

 **Fox:** Thanks Chris.

 **Chris:** No problem. You deserve it.

 **Fox:** Okay guys. Let's party.

 _Everyone starts cheering as the music starts, Chef then breaks the stereo._

 **Peach:** Hey!

 **Falco:** What was that for?

 **Chris:** Because I wasn't finished speaking.

 **Everyone:** Huh?

 **Chris:** Now Fox. I am going to give you a proposition. Now I know you're a smart guy and would never trade in your million dollars.

 **Fox:** Of course.

 **Chris:** But what if I told you that I can help you increase that amount of money.

 **Fox:** It depends. How much more?

 **Chris:** Well what would you say if I could increase the money from One million... to Eleven million.

 _Everyone gasps in shock._

 **Fox:** Wait. Are you serious?

 **Chris:** The most serious I've ever been. Thanks to the views for the show. The budget has sky rocketed and I was given the task to ask you all if you would like to win... Ten million dollars!

 **Lucina:** Ten million dollars?

 **Ryu:** Wait a second. How do we know this isn't a trick?

 **Little Mac:** Yeah. We know what you're like Chris. How do we know that the money is real.

 **Chris:** Because of this.

 _Chef then wheels in ten briefcases and opens them all._

 **Chris:** Each of these briefcases contain one million dollars. And since there's ten of them... I think you can all do the math.

 **Link:** But wait. How do we win the money?

 **Chris:** By doing one more very easy challenge.

 **Ness:** Ugh. Another challenge?

 **Kirby:** I thought we were done with challenges.

 **Chris:** Hey, this one is super easy. On this island is a single briefcase that has a ticket inside. That ticket will guarantee someone here the million dollars. All you guys have to do, is find that briefcase, bring it to back the dock of shame, and collect your ten million dollar prize. So, are you all gonna do it?

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

 **Chris:** In that case... Go and find that briefcase.

 _Everyone runs past Chris into the forest and may other places on the island._

 **Chris:** Who will get the briefcase first? Who will bring it back to me? And who will figure out the other twist that we put in? Find out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Island!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to the season finale of Total Smash Island. All the campers have split into their own little groups t fine a briefcase that will help them win the ten million dollars prize. But what they don't know, is that this is the briefcase they're looking for. It's basically a red herring. Let's see who if anyone is close to finding that out.

 _We see Fox, Samus, Luigi and Lucina are finding it together._

 **Luigi:** Hey guys. Not that I'm not up to teaming up with you guys. But what are we gonna do when one of us finds the case.

 **Fox:** We'll split the money. Samus and I get one half. You and Lucina get the other.

 **Lucina:** Are you sure?

 **Samus:** Absolutely. Since Fox has already in the million dollars, we don't need a lot.

 **Luigi:** That's super nice of you guys. Thanks.

 **Lucina:** Where is your million dollars Fox?

 **Fox:** Oh, I ask my old peppy to hold it for my while I do this challenge.

 **Luigi:** I guess that makes sense.

 _They keep walking as Cloud and Zelda bump into each other._

 **Cloud:** Hey, watch it princess.

 **Zelda:** You watch it blondie.

 **Cloud:** Hey, I'm just minding my own business, you bumped into me.

 **Zelda:** Well I was trying to win the money and you bumped into me.

 **Cloud:** Don't play with me princess, I got far in the competition for a reason.

 **Zelda:** True. But you still lost. If I wasn't kicked off the island, I would totally beaten everyone else.

 **Mario:** While it is true that you both can beat a lot of people, we need to beat everyone else to the money. So I say we team up and make sure the bad guys.

 **Zelda:** Hmm. That's not a bad ideas.

 **Cloud:** Yeah, but what are we gonna do once we find the case.

 **Mario:** Then it's every villain for themselves.

 **Cloud:** I like the sound of that. I hope you're both prepared to lose.

 **Zelda:** Oh please. You may be smart, but I'm smarter.

 _We then see Shulk and Rosalina walk together._

 **Rosalina:** Any idea of where the Case would be.

 **Shulk:** Knowing Chris, it could be anywhere. You know he loves to torture us.

 **Rosalina:** That's true. Maybe he put it in a higher place so that it's hard for anyone to reach.

 **Shulk:** That's a good idea. Let's keep our heads looking up then just in case.

 _Sonic then runs past them._

 **Shulk:** Hey, Sonic! Wanna team up with us?

 **Sonic:** And what, split the money? I don't think so.

 **Rosalina:** But it'll be easier to find with more people in a group.

 **Sonic:** I'm the fastest thing alive. I can find that case and bring it to Chris in a second. I don't need to guys slowing me down. See ya.

 _Sonic leaves. He then passes Kirby, Falcon, Ryu and Little Mac._

 **Kirby:** You guys spot a case anywhere?

 **Little Mac:** Nope.

 **Captain Falcon:** This island is huge. How are we gonna find it?

 **Ryu:** Hmm. I'll go ahead and scout out any potential places it could be. I'll come back nice I'm done.

 **Kirby:** But why?

 **Ryu:** That way we won't have to search the places I've already been too. Making it much easier to find it because a few places will have been eliminated from the equation.

 **Captain Falcon:** Good idea. I'll come with you. That way, we can cover more ground.

 _They both run off. Link and Peach are outside the cabins._

 **Link:** *Sighs* Still no sign if the case.

 **Peach:** You don't think Chris lied to us do you.

 **Link:** It is Chris. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

 **Chris:** Ooh, they're getting smart. It's been around an hour. I think it's time I give them a hint.

 _Chris grabs a microphone._

 **Chris:** *Over the tannoy* Since you guys seem to be struggling a bit, I'm gonna help you all out with a hint. The hint... is that you should not take my words to heart. McLean out.

 _Everyone has stopped in their tracks to think about what he said. Marth then walk out of a bush and sees Ryu and Falcon._

 **Marth:** You guys hear that?

 **Ryu:** I did. But I'm not sure I know what he means.

 _Fox and his group try to figure out._

 **Lucina:** So, what is he telling us?

 **Samus:** I'm not sure.

 **Luigi:** Hmm... Wait a minute.

 **Fox:** What is it Luigi?

 **Luigi:** I know what he means.

 **Lucina:** You do?

 **Luigi:** It's a red herring.

 **Samus:** A what?

 **Luigi:** A red herring. That means Chris was lying about the briefcase.

 **Fox:** You mean it's not on the island.

 **Luigi:** It is on the island. But where is the last place you expect it to be.

 _Fox, Samus and Lucina all figure out and start running to the docks. Ryu, Falcon and Marth also make their way after figuring it out. Sonic see this and follows them. Shulk and Rosalina are at the dock of same still trying to figure it out._

 **Rosalina:** Wait a minute. Chris was lying.

 **Shulk:** What?

 **Rosalina:** It was a red herring.

 **Shulk:** Which means he still has the briefcase.

 **Rosalina:** Which must mean that he's still here at the dock of shame.

 _They both looks and see Chris waving with the briefcase in the other hand. They then looks behind them and see Fox, Samus, Lucina, Luigi, Marth, Falcon, Ryu running towards the dock as well. They run onto the docks and get closer to Chris. As Sonic runs onto the dock, Chef puts oil onto the docks which makes Sonic slip and fall into the others and al they all fall into the lake._

 **Sonic:** Help! I can't swim!

 _Chef throws a floatie for Sonic and he grabs it and floats. The other campers arrive to see everyone in the lake and laugh._

 **Chris:** I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.

 _They all stop and looks at Chris in confusion._

 **Chris:** Because these guys were the closest to the briefcase and they all figured out my hint first.

 **Samus:** So who wins the money?

 **Chris:** None of you. At least not yet.

 **All campers in the lake:** Huh?

 **Chris:** Because all ten of you will competing for the ten million dollars... next season.

 _They all cheer. As all the other campers on land looks sad._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** One more season. But this time to in ten million dollars. Let's do this.

 **Luigi:** One more chance to prove that I can compete with the best. Time to win next season.

 **Lucina:** Woohoo. One more season to win even more money. And as a bonus, I get to be with Luigi again. But this time as a couple. This couldn't get any better.

 **Samus:** I got to the final three this season. Next season... I'm going all the way.

 **Marth:** Another chance to win a lot of money. I will make sure not to lose this time.

 **Sonic:** Alright! Another chance to win big money. And next season... the money will be mine.

 **Ryu:** I will make sure not to fail next season. I will have to try even harder than before to win.

 **Captain Falcon:** I was too cocky this season. But next season... I will make sure to go all the way and win the money.

 **Shulk:** One more season? One more chance to win even more money than before? And the fact that I'll be with Rosalina who's now my girlfriend? Bring it on.

 **Rosalina:** I will have to make sure to be careful next season. But I will still make sure to win the money. For both myself, and Shulk.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Marth, Lucina, Luigi, Fox, Samus, Falcon, Ryu, Sonic, Shulk and Rosalina. Each of these campers have one more chance to prove themselves. And it's all to win ten million dollars. Who will bring their A-game? Who will be voted off first? And who will be the last camper standing and win the ten million dollar prize? Find out next season, on Total... Smash... Action!


	23. Disclaimer

This is a link to Season 2

s/13176007/1/Total-Smash-Action-Season-2


End file.
